Unignorable love a Kim and Jared story
by Chickedy-pea
Summary: Kim started school only a year ago but instantly fell for Jared Miller. Gorgeous and charming but like everyone he ignores her. But after a year of obsession he finally speaks to her. Kims life is turned upside down and her family aren't exactly helping.
1. Meeting Kim

**Chapter One- Meeting Kim**

**Disclaimer I do not own the Twilight series or anything to do with it. I only own the plot for this story. **

**A/N this is only my second fan fiction. I have never written for Twilight before but love Jared and Kim so much I thought I would give it a try. You might find this chapter a little slow but I want to build Kim up. Please keep reading and review. It will get better. If there is anything you think I can improve tell me I'd love to hear it. I want to improve. I want to write long chapters so the updates won't be super quick and I'm going on holiday soon but I should be able to write more there then update when I get back. Though I would like to know if people want to read more.**

**Sorry for the long Author's note. Please read and I hope you enjoy. **

_Summary _

_Kim and her family have moved back to La Push after ten years away and she only started school a year ago but instantly fell for Jared Miller. Gorgeous and charming but like everyone he ignores her. But after a year of obsession he finally speaks to her. How will Kim react when her life starts to get weird with her family and Jared and only keeps getting weirder? _

My stomach clenched nervously as my lungs stop working. My heart vibrates so quickly I was afraid it had stopped. I couldn't move; my whole body felt stiff and tingled.

"Kim breathe" I suck in air through tight lips "exhale" I blow out "repeat constantly" I suck in more air. "It won't be that bad it's just like starting high school again" Way to put it mum that's exactly what it was. Just this time I knew no one and it was the middle of my time here. Not at the beginning when everyone was new. No, everyone knew everyone!

"Kim?" She expected an answer. All my other siblings would answer they would be bubbling with excitement, not hyperventilating nearly paralyzed with fear. My mother loved children, well not children she loved babies then out going teenagers. She wouldn't mind skipping the part in between. That's why I think she had so many so she could ignore those kids going through that stage. Or in my case the kid that is quite. Prefers reading to playing sports and drawing, to going out to every party there was. The one who had only one friend that was now in a completely different state.

"Yeah" I mange to get out.

"Yeah what?" My mum when she wasn't ignoring me was always trying to get me to 'open up' or 'have fun' or my personal favourite 'why can't you be more like Katie'. What she didn't understand was that going to parties and joining the volleyball team was my personal version of hell. I'd rather listen to music and read and one very important thing I was nothing like my sister Katie! I couldn't more different from her, while she was outgoing and bubbly with thousands of friends, who fit in anywhere. I was shy and quiet with now zero friends. I didn't think Mary would bother to keep in touch I wasn't worth it.

"Yeah it'll be fine"

Now I know your thinking 'but your sisters surely you look alike!' Well think again. Yes we both have black hair, mine is uncontrollable hers like a shampoo advert. My face too wide, hers a perfect heart shape. Now I was lying there are two things we have in common we both have clear skin and a slim figure but she seems to be able to do things with them. I just, well exist. Now you probably thinking oh poor little Kim sitting there being all sorry for herself it can't be all that bad. Sarcastically of course and if I was at all optimistic I would probably be able to look back and see one bright spot in my life when I was happy. But since I'm not I can't. Not even seeing my dad when he comes back from work. As the twins and Kellan and Hannah take up his attention. I get a little attention the usual kiss on the head the hug and the you're my special girl. But how can I be when I'm one of five! That's only the girls I have three brothers! Getting the bathroom in the morning is pure hell let me tell you.

"Kim we're here" My mum pulls up to a stop and I unbuckle my hands shaking. Now usually I would be squashed in the back of the minivan with my brother kicking me or some other horrible things, which if I was really unlucky involved a bodily function. But since I had been ill the first three days of term I was starting now. My siblings had already been here and made the usual impact. According to them it was small but still great there were some really 'cool dudes!' And 'cute guys!' And a 'very impressive library for such as small establishment'.

"Thanks mum" I mumble stepping out of the car. And the only reason I was travelling with my Mother instead of them is because I had gotten the bathroom last again which had me running late but then to add to that I had a panic attack. Whoa go me!

"Have fun sweetie" She sings brightly "try to relax don't do what you usually do and shield away. You'll make friends so much easier!"

"Uh huh" My heart had started to boom now informing me it was defently still working. As I get out of the car. My legs shake.

"You have to catch the bus back with the others. Kellan should have money for a ticket!" Then the door was slammed shut and the car was driving away. It was drizzling like it always was. The past five days I'd been here. I'd been ill so I had nothing better to do that look outside the window. The box with my books in it hadn't arrived yet.

"Come on Kim we can do this" Great now I looked like loser who talked to myself. Great! I take the steps up to the school. A few people still ran to the door I had managed to arrive nearly on time. I take the steps up to the plain old looking building slowly, my breathing beginning to become erratic and I heard myself gasp. Great huge genetically altered butterflies smashed around my stomach, I'm sure intent of turning it into a giant pile of mashed up guts. Eww I disgusted myself. This is why I didn't go anywhere new this is why we should never have move back to my parent's home. I made disgusting images in my head that I would no doubt blurt out to the next person who spoke to me. I turn the corner only to be knocked off my feet and fall straight forward hitting the muddy wet ground hard. My arms stung where I had tried to catch myself. I felt hands pull on my arms yanking me roughly up.

"Shit! Are you ok?" I look up only to look into warm brown eyes.

"Genetically altered butterflies" Oh no. I did it. I actually did it! I feel my cheeks turn hot. The brown eyes seem to melt as he chuckles a low deep chuckle that set my butterflies off somersaulting and my brain to turn to mush. The chuckle came with a crooked smile showing perfect white teeth. The guy holding me up laughing was the most heavenly looking guy ever. His hair was long and scruffy falling over his forehead into his eyes. I wanted to brush it back.

"I take that as a yes?" He was talking to me. What do I do? I nod feeling my cheeks getting hotter.

"Sorry for knocking you over I'm late, so are you who do you have, you look new?" He removed his hands and I felt my knee's buckle but I lock them.

"Erm" I fiddle with the piece of paper with a map and time table on it. I knew some people didn't like looking at the map but I didn't like getting lost more.

"English with Mrs. Kirkham"

"Ooo not good, she hates you being late. So what's your name?"

"K-k-Kim" I stammer he was talking to me. This god like creature.

"Hi, I'm Jared" He frowns a second before his eyes light up "hey your Kellan and Katie's sister right?" Great.

"Yeah"

"Cool they mentioned you your brother is one hell of a baseball player" Yeah that and any other sport you can think off. I nod.

"Well we better get to class" I nod again feeling like one of those nodding dogs you get for the car. Then he turns to walk off strolling down the corridor his shoes squeaking slightly on the wet floor. I stand looking after him.

"Kim!" He turns catching me looking he smirks slightly before motioning to him "You coming?" Me? I nod shakily then follow. Nearly slipping again to catch up to him.

"Just smile sweetly at Mrs. Kirkham and listen at all times she likes to pick on people randomly. I nod once again and we walk in silence then till we reach the class room. I was shocked when Jared opened the door and pushed me inside. My back tingled where his hand touched me before stepping in behind me. A woman with light brown hair tied back in a loose bun and intelligent green eyes behind trendy glasses. She was young and annoyed by the look of things.

"Hey miss" Jared greets and I can hear the smile in his voice. I was frozen I didn't know how to move my body had forgotten.

"Hello Jared nice of you to join us and you brought a friend how nice" she turns to look to me "and you are?"

"K-Kim" I stutter I hear a familiar sigh and look to my left to see Katie. Oh yeah forgot to mention. She's my twin. No freaky mind reading there let me tell you.

"Ah yes Kim do take a seat" She motions to a free seat next to Katie and I hold back a groan. I take a step forward dragging my feet wishing I still couldn't remember how to walk. I slump into my seat as Katie moves her stuff closer to her side of the desk.

"Right since everyone is here we can start class properly, Oh but" She turns to look to the back of the class room. This was as tatty looking as the rest of the school with multicoloured paper covering up walls with huge cracks in them. I follow her eyes to the corner where Jared and another boy who was wearing a smile and a frown at the same time were talking. "Only when Mr Miller and Turner are ready of course" I was starting to like this teacher I just hope I never get on her bad side.

"A few more minutes miss" Jared smiles.

"A few minutes after school in detention sounds better" At that and a raised eyebrow they boys were silent. The lesson started it was ok. The only problem was Katie.

"Oh my god you walked in with Jared Miller!" She whispered when we were working. I nodded knowing where she was going with this. Of course she thought Jared was cute. Not that he was, he was more than cute he was breath taking.

"Kim!" She exclaims loudly at my lack of excitement. Not that I wasn't jumping inside. Mrs. Kirkham gives us a sharp look. Katie just rolls her eyes. "Are you blind!"

"No" I answer pretending I didn't know where she was going.

"You are so annoying!" She gives up as I knew she would if I just ignored her. She would start off gushing about how amazingly handsome he was then move on to who he's dating/dated and then everything else about his life that only stalkers know. My sister always did that the first day. Find out everything about anyone she thought fit to be friends with. She was a terrible gossip. I just shrug at her pout. While I resisted asking her about him she would just ask why then never let go of the fact that I liked him. The rest of the lesson and day was spent with her sulking with me. I had every lesson with her except one. History. My favourite lesson now not only because of the subject. No. It was because Jared sat next to me. Right next to me. My heart had nearly given up it had such a fit. But it was that lesson that my day went from normal to terrible. He didn't speak to me in fact he hardly noticed me. He was talking to that boy who smiled and frowned though mostly it was just an angry frown. I didn't let the whole ignored thing get to me I was use to it. That's why I was moping when I went to find Kellan at the end of the day. He was hanging out with the usual type he liked. Loud and constantly goofing around.

"Erm Kellan!" I say louder than usual for him to hear me over the racket they were making.

"Hey! Little sis" He had to point out I was half his size. Kellan was 18, huge and loud. Pretty stereotypical but then I had a stereotypical family.

"Hi, do you have the money mum gave you?" He looks to me blankly. His friends were all staring at me. Looking confused.

"Is this Katie's twin?"

"Yeah they're not identical" Kellan asks not looking away from me but frowning. He'd forgotten surprise surprise.

"Oh" One boy sighs sounding disappointed. "She's hot it would have been nice to have two of them"

"Hey!" Kellan looks to the boy now angry. "Don't talk about my sister that way!" Did he just defend me? "Your not going near Katie!" No. I swallow the hurt.

"Kellan?" I remind him I was there. Looking at his left shoulder to keep my eyes averted from his friends a few staring at me quizzically, no doubt trying to find some resemblance between Katie and me.

"Oh yeah the money" He turns around back to face me calmer. That was Kellan quick temper and quick cool down.

"Can I have it?"

"Well about that…" He scratched the back of his neck nervously "I forgot it was for you I bought lunch with it" I try not to let my anger control me when I got angry I cried it was annoying. I also went bright red and tended to make a fool of myself. Great now I was walking.

"Do you know if Katie or Hannah have any money?"

"Nope" As in nope they don't or don't know. I was going to ask but I had been forgotten. Kellan now talking with his friends. One who I found with great embarrassment was still looking at me. I turn bright red and head off to find Hannah or Katie. Katie was only 14 but was already taking eleventh grade maths. Mum and dad had refused to let her skip years though wanting her to have a normal upbringing. Ha! It was raining now not drizzling and I groan as my search was fruitless. They had already left. I look to the long road ahead praying that it wouldn't rain harder. As I take my first few steps the clouds break. Big cold drops of rain pelt down on me soaking me in an instant. I hold back a sob as I continue to slog through the rain. Home wasn't that far away just far away enough to make walking a hard work. Defiently in the rain.

I got home an hour later after tripping and spilling the content of my bag in a puddle. I went straight to my room to dry my books but Katie caught me on the stairs.

"Oh my god why are you soaking and a hour late?" I close my eyes keeping the tears in. I'd had a crap day. I was tiered and now my sister was asking me stupid questions.

"I had to walk home" I mumble quietly.

"Did Kellan spend the money?" I nod. "Why didn't you find me? I could have gotten you a lift with me or given you my money" It was harder holding in this sob but I managed.

"I did try to find you, you'd left"

"Oh" She pauses for a moment before smiling "dinners ready" I nod my head dropping.

"I have to change… I'll be a minute"

"OK" Katie says distracted her phone had rung. I run upstairs changing quickly as I breathe deeply. I put my books out to dry then make my way to the dinning room. Everyone was seated and eating. My plate had been put down and I noticed some food was already missing. I sigh as I take a seat. It takes a moment for my mother to notice I had arrived.

"Kim!" She shouts over the noise the rest of the family were making. The Ten year old twins Louise and Gina were arguing between themselves in a pitch I'm sure only dogs could hear. Josh was laughing at something Kellan was telling him loudly. Katie had been talking to my mum. Probably about the party she had been invited to at third period. The only people missing where my dad and my oldest brother Caleb who was at college. I look up from my plate.

"Why are you late to dinner?"

"I told Katie I was going to change I was wet from walking home" I mumble to her. Her eyes widen as her eyebrows rose. It was telling off face.

"Don't you bring your sister into this and why were you walking home I told you Kellan had your money"

"He spent it on lunch" Mum rounded on Kellan.

"Kellan Bell! I told you!" Kellan looks sheepish.

"Sorry I was hungry" Mum rolls her eyes but looks back to me.

"Why didn't you call me I would have picked you up when I picked up the twins" Katie and I were never called the twins.

"I did you were busy" I mumbled looking down. I had phoned her it went straight to voice mail. Three times.

"Sorry love" She smiles sadly at me "I'll give you the money tomorrow" I nod my thanks as I start to each what was left of my meal. Conversation carried on. A few minutes later the door opened and the twins squealed.

"DADDY!" It was freaky how they looked alike and could do the whole talking together thing. I also knew they snored at he same time.

"Hey sugar plums" My dad smiles tiredly as he moves to take a seat at the table. My mum pecks him on the cheek before getting him a plate. Katie hugs him, he pats Kellan's shoulder proudly, ruffles Josh's hair. Then pats me on the head. It wasn't like Kellan it was just some way to show affection. He didn't understand I wanted a hug like Katie. He thought because we were so different I didn't want my dad to hug me like Katie. I suck in a sharp breath at the usual stab of pain it caused me. None of my family understood me. It was that simple. I tried to make them but it never worked. I know all teenagers feel that way but not all of their life and not like I do.

"So how was your day?" My dad ask looking to me. I smile slightly before opening my mouth.

"It was-"

"Great!" Kellan booms over the top of me. I shrink back in my seat as my siblings take over. Not once was I drawn into conversation again and when I tried I was talked over. Not till the subject of the party Katie was invited to came up.

"Katie take your sister" My mum commands.

"Muuuuum!" Katie whines her head tilting to the side as her lips forming a perfect pout. I take pity on her.

"It's alright mum I wasn't invited and I don't want to go anyway"

"Kim!" My mum shrieks "Why don't you want to go?" She doesn't ask why I wasn't invited.

"You know I don't like parties and I was hoping my books would have arrived by then" Suddenly the table went quiet. My whole family looked anywhere but at me.

"Mum?" I ask dread filling my stomach.

"Kim Honey, now it was a mistake we thought you wanted them to go to the charity shop" My eyes grew tingly and I felt water build up "Now you have to understand when I came home and the box was just waiting at the bottom of the stairs, you have to admit it looked like that"

"I told you I was waiting for my books" I whisper looking down to my plate.

"No you didn't honey"

"Yes I did" The tears were getting harder and harder to hold back.

"Well we can get you some more. I hear a lot of people are reading this series oh what is it? Its about a teenage girl around your age going through high school. Apparently its really funny. I'll pick some up for you if you want" I try to smile but I couldn't. I stand.

"Can I be excused?" I don't wait for an answer but leave quickly but not before I heard Katie.

"I don't know why she's so upset they're just books"

"Me neither" My mother sighs and I can see her shaking her head. That's the problem they never understand! I didn't want to read about a funny teenager. I wanted to escape into my world of magic. I wanted my old books back that offered comfort. Mum hadn't listened to me. She didn't know what books I liked but I bet she knew what lip balm Katie preferred.

I ran up the stairs to my room. I was lucky that I shared my room with my Louise and Gina Katie had insisted and had a strop till my parents gave in a gave her a room of her own. The twins liked to play down stairs so I had a few hours to myself. I managed to keep my self under control till I was sat on my bed. Curling my knees under my chin I finally aloud myself to break down. Tears hot and salty ran down my cheeks as silent sobs caused my body to tremble. I had felt so small, so lost, so alone all day. I was ignored and even when the teachers forced people to talk to me they looked to me like I was freak and I had tried to be open. That's what hurt the most I had tried! I hated it. Every second. Couldn't I have stayed in my old school? There I had a friend. I close my eyes when I finally had no tears to cry. It should be different at home. My family should understand me. They shouldn't just think I was completely different form them because I was quieter and didn't express all my emotions loudly and passionately like them. It would be nice just once to be noticed by one person for them to look at me, not just because they're trying to see if I resemble Katie at all. To like me and talk to me because they want to not because they've been told to. I want some one to love me. To hold me when I was upset. Some one to be with me. As I hated feeling this alone. I smile to myself when I remember one person talking to me. Helping me. I knew I would remember that for ever. He hadn't noticed me again but there were years ahead. I groan to myself when I realise I was crushing on Jared Miller, and I had only known him a day. My eyes feel heavy and gritty as sleep pulls to me. As I fell asleep I saw his perfect grin and smiled back.

A year as past since then and he hasn't noticed me only to ask for a pencil a few times. But I've grown worse. I now had a serious crush for Jared Miller. I wrote out names together with girly hearts around it in all my note books. My History grade was suffering as I couldn't concentrate with him right next to me. Also I had become obsessed with gossip when it involved him. I knew everything about him even down to the fact he didn't like mayo and on Thursday's he always had pepperoni pizza for lunch with a coke. I was a girl obsessed. But the worse thing was he hadn't been in school for three weeks! My History grade was even lower! I looked for each day but he never turned up. I heard people thought he was ill, but what illness could be that bad to keep you from school for three weeks! Each day I was hopeful as I was when I stepped off the bus today.


	2. Jared Meets Kim

**Chapter Two- Jared meets Kim**

**Disclaimer I do not own the Twilight series or anything to do with it. I only own the plot for this story and Kim's family.**

I stepped out of the bus looking around the front of the school searchingly; and stepped straight into a puddle. Freezing dirty water instantly invades my shoes and socks. I groan but this had happened so many times before it was a near normal experience. In fact it had happened so many times that I kept a spare pair of dry shoes and socks in my locker. A group snigger as I squelch by them. I ignore them and busy myself by readjusting my bag strap over my shoulder. I usually didn't use this flimsy bag for school. I used a rucksack, but this sturdy, strong, practical bag got an orange juice bath. Josh the youngest of my siblings threw orange juice over it but since he is only six he only he got frowned at that lasted about six milliseconds before he got gooey eyes. So now I was stuck with this bag that hurt my shoulders after a while and books that where sticky but did have a wonderful citrus scent. It was when I was readjusting my strap that I bumped into heaven. Jared Miller was back. He didn't notice me of course. I stuttered an apology and ran as fast as my soggy shoes would allow. I reach my locker breathless, my heart racing. And not because of the run. He was back! Finally maybe my history grade would go up, or suffer even more as I stare at the newer even more perfect version. I thought he was godlike before but now. In those brief seconds I saw he had grown about a foot, his hair was shorter now but still silky black and his body. My God! Though this did spark my curiosity what illness had you looking better than ever? Maybe he didn't and it was just my relief at seeing him again after all these weeks, 105 hours three minutes and eight seconds to be precise. I let my head drop to the locker and then groan in pain. No one noticed of course, no one looked at me since after a few months' people had decided they couldn't find a single similarity between Katie and I, or any of my other siblings. Only one person stilled looked at me, a friend of Kellan's, Tommy. It was creepy and I always made sure to avoid him when he was over. Since Kellan had graduated last year and went to the local college so he could live at home (and because he didn't have the grades) I didn't see Tommy every day like before which was good. But when I did escape to my room my mum always came up to tell me off for being rude for not saying hello. Sometimes she forced me down to say hello and he would do the staring thing it was horrible. I don't know if I was just getting used to be ignored that I now didn't like attention; or it was just him. It wasn't just the staring it was the whole Tommy thing. I can't explain there is just something about him that I don't like. I shiver and push all thoughts of Tommy and my family aside and the usual thoughts come back into my head. Jared Miller.

"Kim?" I jump at the sound of my sister causing me to hit my head against my locker. "What are you doing?"

"Hannah" I sigh closing me eyes as I turn to face her. I open my eyes at her silence she was looking at me through her long straight hair expectedly. Then I remembered she had asked me a question.

"Nothing" I answer, she wouldn't understand if I told her.

"Oh ok" Hannah shuffles her books she was carrying. "Well I was just wondering if you had any spare money. I need a bus fare since Jess's mum can't give me a lift home after club"

Club was extra maths and Jess was her best friend. When Jess came round they screeched about maths it was rather refreshing.

"Erm sure" I didn't but I was used to walking home and I could always ask Katie since she usually got a lift home from someone. The used the money she saved to buy bags and clothes. It was a good plan. I open my locker to get my purse and put the books I wouldn't need back. I hand Hannah the money.

"Thanks see you at home" Then she was gone. No have a good day probably to busy thinking of maths equations. I turn back to my locker rubbing my forehead it really hurt I was going to end up with a bruise great! Now I had three minutes till first lesson so I could try and find Katie. I quickly pull my shoes and socks off in one and pull the dry ones on. Then slam my locker shut and run to where Katie usually hung out before and sometimes during class. This year I didn't have half as many classes with Katie and today was one of those Katie free days. I turn a corner and hear her high pitched laugh and some guy's guffaws. I step into the room it was a Mr. Moore's class room he allowed students to hang out there if they have free period as long as they didn't trash the place. But now Katie and her friends made it their little club house. I breathe deeply as I gather my courage, I don't know why I got so nervous most of these people came round to our house all the time.

"Hey Katie it's your _twin_" Mark one of the biggest guys in the school calls loudly drawing everyone's attention to me. Katie who sat in the middle turns to me looking at me with fake interest.

"Oh Hey Kim" She sounded like she forgot I existed.

"Hey I had to give Hannah my bus fare so I was wondering how you were getting home?" She had started to look around the class room while I spoke and I waited for an answer.

"Uh?" She asks looking back to me perfectly made up eyes wide and innocent.

"How are you getting home?" I decided to do this the long way but I might get an answer this way.

"Dunno might get a lift might go on the bus why?"

"I had to give Hannah my bus fare"

"Oh right well find me at the end of the day I haven't got it on me, Mark honey you can give me a lift"

"Sure" Mark says eagerly. I forgot to mention that Mark is Katie's boyfriend. Do my parents know or more importantly Kellan? Why no. Not that I would ever say.

"Ok thanks" With that I eagerly run to class making it just before the bell. This year I didn't have one but three lessons with Jared, meaning my Jared withdrawal symptoms had been worse than summer. When I had started running, which I hated but now love, past his house, which had been completely Jared free these past weeks, and his usual hang outs so I could at least get a glimpse of him everyday. Plus it had gotten my mother off my back to do some exercise. This lesson unfortunately wasn't one of those perfect lessons. I sat down near the front of the class room and settle down to the hell that is French. I had no talent for languages this was due to my crippling shyness. I could hardly speak English when I was spoken to or having to speak in front of a class. But it was near impossible to speak French. Mrs. Terry (I know incredibly French) was evil constantly picking on me, she said it was because I needed the most practise. The hour went badly. Within five minuets of the lesson starting I heard Jared's name mentioned and I automatically zoned in on that whispered conversation. The girls were talking about how cute he had become. It was when I was agreeing with their assessment of his new look that Mrs. Terry picked on me. It went something like this.

"Kim, how would you say this?" I looked up turning bright red gasping my eyes widening.

"Erm" Panicking I look to the board hoping for some inspiration but found nothing "Say what again?" I whisper. She looks to me with great distaste.

"How to ask for a twin room that has a nice view of the ocean" Why would I ever want to ask for that?

"Erm Je..."

"Not quite" The class was silent. I then stuttered enough for her to leave me alone. After that I couldn't stop paying attention to her to listen to the girls. So I was lacking my Jared information. Damn French lesson. The next lesson though was one of the best lessons. History. I hurry quickly through the crowded corridors of half asleep students breathlessly my heart hammering loudly. Breathe. I command myself as I step through the class room. My eyes go straight to my desk he wasn't there. I don't let my excitement drop he still had a couple of minutes to arrive. But I noticed he never really arrived on time. I move quickly to my desk putting my sticky books on the desk and opening it to the right page of my note book to continue this lesson. I had to my astonishment taken good notes last lesson, even if the paper was slightly orange, I find as I re-read them to occupy time, and stop myself hyperventilating.

"Emily is going to kill you!" My head snaps up at the deep voice of Jared. He stood turned to the side as he smiles and jokes with Paul. It's not till I see him that I realise that Paul had been absent as long as Jared. And that he looked a lot like him, tall more muscles but unlike Jared more annoyed than before.

"No need to tell me, but I was hungry"

"Well I hope you enjoyed you last meal"

"Mr Miller it's good to see you again. In your absence have you forgotten where you sit?"

"No sir" Jared turns to Face Mr Kirkham, he was Mrs Kirkham's husband and had very similar teaching techniques.

"Well then I suggest you take it" Jared nods and makes his way to his seat. Right next to me. He joked with Paul the whole time but this time it was different. Before he was ill he was always carefree and lighter in some way but now he seemed darker. The laugh was a deeper sound but it seemed more shallow. I study his profile as he was looking at every direction but at mine and his dark brown eyes seemed to be troubled and tiered. I look forward as the chair next to me is scraped back loudly and a large body sits gracefully down into it. My breathing starts to come out as gasps. My whole body tingles as he settles into his seat. I look out of the corner of my eyes to see him slump forward. He didn't enjoy history. He hadn't last year. His profile was more angular the soft grey morning light filtered through the windows cast his cheek bones in sharp shadows. He looked older, he'd lost all signs of youth. He was amazing.

"And BOOM!" I nearly fall out of my chair at Mr. Kirkham's outburst. Unlike Jared he loved history and was known for his enthusiasm, which included shouting and long lectures. I realise ten minutes had passed and I had been staring at Jared the whole time. I look to my other side and see that everyone was busy taking notes and quickly pick up my pen. My hand shook as I started to write. Mr. Kirkham sounded far away and it took everything to keep my eyes on my notes and not on the angel beside me.

"Jared, who did Hitler blame the Reistag Fire on?" I face the front but watch him from the corner of my eyes as I see him sit up straight blinking. It reminded me of me in French. Though I doubt he was thinking of me. The class were silent and I notice Julie nearly bouncing up and down. She knew the answer.

"Sir I know" She sounded like a five year old. She was nice but I could see it was bothering Jared and I hated it.

"No let Jared answer"

"I wasn't here last lesson" Jared reminds the teacher his eyes darker. The class were silent again except for Julie who sighed in impatience.

"I mentioned it earlier this lesson" Had he? I knew but only because of last lessons notes.

"Erm" I notice Jared clench his hand into a tight fist. As he stares back at Mr. Kirkham who had a slight smirk on his face.

"Communists" It comes out of my mouth before I could stop it. It was a mere breath I could hardly hear it and it was shaky.

"Err communists?" Jared repeats.

"Well done" Julie huffs and tilts her chin. "Have to give others a chance Julie" Mr. Kirkham sounds a little disappointed before he returns to the lesson and I start to take notes only to stop when I hear a loud gasp. I turn to see Jared looking straight at me his eyes wide and warm his mouth slightly open. I couldn't look away this was the first time he had properly looked at me since my first day when he showed me to my lesson. His eyes melt to a chocolate brown as they lock with mine. My heart stops and my breathing becomes shallow. I feel my cheeks begin to heat and I blush further when I realise I was blushing but that was all I could think. Jared was looking at me like I was the only one in the world.

"Beautiful" He sighs and my breathing stops. I must be dreaming he can't be calling me beautiful. I want to look behind me to see if there was a girl there as I couldn't remember. But I couldn't. I couldn't do anything but look back. My stomach started to flutter and I started to feel dizzy. I would be sick. Great that's just the type of thing I would do.

"Jared?" I jump and quickly look away to the front of the class room to breathe again and hope that my heart would start. I swallow and concentrate of calming down but the word beautiful kept repeating in my head over and over.

"Thank you" It obviously wasn't Mr. Kirkham who had spoken I wonder who it was. I look back to Jared and my mind went blank again. It was like I had no brain. This was a dream come true.

"Dream" I sigh dreamily voicing the only thought in my head. Crap! I squeeze my eyes shut hoping like a little kid if I can't see them they can't see me. But the deep chuckle that followed told me that it didn't work. Maybe if I blocked my ears instead of closing my eyes. Maybe that only worked for sight.

"Kim open your eyes" Or maybe not. I keep my eyes shut in fact close them even tighter. I feel my head shake. Crap I was like a five year old! "You can't take notes with your eyes shut" I couldn't keep notes even if my life depended on it. I'm sure my hands were shaking.

"Plus you have beautiful eyes" This was a husky whisper. My eyes snap open of their own accord and meet melted brown eyes. I gasp as I see how close he was. He was leaning towards me, I could feel intense heat radiating off him and smell him. He smelt wonderful, trees and sea and something that was just him. I couldn't speak my mouth was dry.

"So beautiful" His whispers leaning even close to me. I could feel his breath on my face. What was happening. My vision was starting to blur around the edges all I could see where his eyes. So warm.

I jump and begin to fall to the floor when the bell rings. Bringing me sharply into reality. Jared jumps back as well only to swoop in and catch me. I gasp as he grasps my arm and helps me up. I wobble at contact and his places a hot hand on my waist to steady me. My knees lock automatically to keep my standing.

"Are you alright?" Jared asks me urgently like it was the most important thing in the world to him. I manage a very jerky nod. He smiles. One side of his mouth hitched higher than the other.

"Jared come on man" I hear Paul's deep impatient voice.

"Coming" But Jared doesn't release his grip on me.

"Today would be nice I ain't got forever" Paul chuckles dryly at the end before sighing when Jared gave no notion of releasing me. He reaches forward to grab his arm, none to gently if the swearing was any indication.

"I-I-I n-need to get to class" My voice was high and breathless. But Jared instantly releases me before Paul could manage to reach him. I force myself to blink breaking the Jared bubble and allowing my body to get the much needed oxygen. Most of it I hoped went to my head so I would think again. I turn to the door concentrating on taking careful steps and its then I notice Paul shaking. Jared must have turned around and seen Paul since he was then running in front of me dragging a Paul who looked to be shaking. I shake my head and move to my next class in a dream. The rest of the day was Jared free. We had no other lessons today together and I couldn't see him at lunch or Paul. I saw his other friends some who seem to have grown since I last saw them especially Embry Call. But I remained in my dream like state all I could see was his eyes. My waist and arm still tingled when I would remember him catching me. I seriously needed help. It was walking around in the dreamy state that caused me to forget that I needed to find Katie. I run out of the school and to the wall were she usually sat to await her ride home just as the heavens opened sending huge freezing cold drops of water down to earth. I groan but keep running even as the rain grew thicker till it was hard to see three foot in front of me. Great just my luck not to notice the weather changing today. I find the wall or rather my knees find the wall.

"OW!" I rub them furiously as I try to find Katie. It was pointless she wouldn't be out and as I look around to find some one else I find no one. I look to my watch to see that it had stopped working from water running into it. It was my fault for wearing my Grandmothers old watch out. I look at it as I remember her giving it to me. Her wrinkled gnarled knuckles brushing my cheeks as she told me to look after it. She was the one member of my family who didn't ignore me. Well she was, till we moved states away from her and she was put in a home. She called when she could but she was ignoring my mother for putting her in the home. She said, and was, perfectly capable of looking after herself. So she only called when she knew my mother was working. It was pretty childish but then she had a bad temper. My throat tightens and I blink back tears. Stupid emotions. I sigh pulling my sleeve down to prevent more damage to my watch and turn in the direction of home. Preparing myself for the long wet walk. I was already wet anyway I try telling myself. I just hoped both pair of my shoes would be dry by tomorrow.

I had just stepped in another lake that counted as puddles in this town, when I heard a car pull up and slow down over the roar of the rain. This had grown even thicker which meant I could see only one foot in front of me and that was when I was squinting.

"Need a ride?" I turn to see a huge black thing I guessed was the car. I move closer to it. I recognised that voice. I was surprised I could move, but maybe because I couldn't see him or maybe because he was offering me a dry ride meant I could retain some living human qualities. Like breathing. When I was foot away I frozen. Jared was smiling at me through an open window. I nod. Then stand there like an idiot.

"It's unlocked" I nod jumping quickly into action. I run around the bonnet and open the door. That's when I realise it was a lot higher up than I first thought. I try to pull myself up but my clothes were wet and heavier than usual plus my arms were weak as a baby being near Jared. I slip and knock my shins on the car. The warm hands were on my waist lifting me up.

"Y-y-y-you don't have to d-d-d-do t-t-that" I stutter.

"Believe me I don't mind" He whispers in my ear causing me to shiver from the huskiness of his voice. Then I was in the seat and buckled. I think I might have tried myself but made such a mess of it he's done it. God! What must he think of me? Stuttering unable to move and no doubt red as a tomato.

"What's your address?"

"4 Sea breeze way" I managed it fine even if my voice was a little high pitched.

"Ok" Then we were off. The rain made a shield of heavy water, the wipers allowing only a second of visibility.

"We're here" I look to Jared in shock how could he tell I couldn't see a thing. Looking to Jared was a bad idea as I'd been kind of calm in the silence, comfortable even though my heart was hammering and my head felt light every time I breathed in his scent. Which was strong in the truck. Now the woody scent over powered the sea due to the rain. His hair hung in wet locks in his eyes and was plastered to his forehead. I watch as a drop of water runs down from his hair down his cheek only to curve to run over his lips. My eyes widen, as I stop staring. I start when a warm hand brushes a wet strand of hair behind my ear. I look to meet Jared eyes, very dark in the dull grey light. It was like earlier we were in our own the little world. The rain keeping us safe and together. Together! Where did that thought come from? I blink and my lips part on a gasp when I feel him brush my cheek softly.

"Why were you walking home?"

"I gave my bus fare to Hannah" I answer with out thought. Jared smiles slightly. His eyes remaining the same.

"Do you normally catch the bus?"

"Usually in the morning not always coming home"

"Do you get a lift?"

"No I miss the bus" I felt breathless and so relaxed. He had cupped my cheek and his thumb was brushing my cheek tenderly. He chuckles and he seemed relieved?

"You better get inside and dry off don't want you getting ill" I nod but don't move. We sit watching each other till he seems to remember where his hand was. He removes it slowly and I remember where and who I was and scramble out of the car.

"See you tomorrow" The three words send my heart stuttering for my dear life and I nod before running for the door. I slam the door behind me and lean against it as I listen to the roar of rain and an engine drive away. I don't know how long I leaned against the door just being, touching my cheek but I wasn't greeted, and only when the telephone rang jarring me out of my state of bliss did I realise the house was empty. I reach for the phone my clothes slightly stiff from drying. It must have been a while.

"Hello" I spot a message in my mothers in a rush and I'm angry with your writing. Yes my mother had different types of writing. I had seen this only once and that was when I had missed Kellan's football game final. As I'd been late home from town. What had I missed this time?

"Kim?" The voice on the other end answers.

"Caleb?" I answer in surprise. What was he calling for?

"Are the rest of them there?" He hadn't been home for years and he still remembered the difference between the family and me.

"No they're at…" I look to the note. Crap. "The twins Karate championship"

"Oh ok" He sounded both relieved and disappointed.

"Want me to write a message?" I was sobered enough to be polite.

"No it's ok I'll…" He drifts off.

"What's wrong Caleb?" I ask.

"I've got to go call you later" I stop him before he hangs up.  
"Wait…"

"Yeah?" He sounded defensive. I roll my eyes I remember he did this when he felt cornered. But it was enough for me to think of backing down. I'd let mum deal with it.

"It's…" I was going to say nothing but something in me refused to give up. Stupid grandmother teaching me about family loyalty yada yada. "I was just going to say…" My voice was soft. Mum would want to know anyway she'd care, he wasn't alone with his problems. Unlike some people. "Nothing" I end on a whisper. There was a silence and I thought he'd hung up.

"Ok Kim, I'll call back" His voice sounded different "When will they next be in?"

"Erm" I look to the calendar we kept by the phone "we're pretty busy Thursday is the next time but only after six, before that only I'm in all week"

"Ok speak to you soon" I wait for him to hang up "You saying bye Kim?" Oh I was used to people hanging up. I must sound like an idiot.

"Sorry" I blush, at least he couldn't see me "bye" There was a slight chuckle but it sounded slightly off. Then only silence. I put the phone back in the cradle and walk up stairs. My head a whirl of thoughts. I flop down on my bed as soon as I had changed and set my clothes out to dry. Caleb, I hadn't seen him in years. Since he went to college he hadn't come back it was to far to travel and he refused to let us come to him, which would cost a bomb anyway. I always thought he was mad at mum and dad for forcing him to go to study law instead of art as he wanted but maybe I just wanted to think someone was mad at them as well. Thinking of parents I needed an excuse for missing the twins contest. I'd just tell the truth it was easier and my mind had started to drift to Jared. My hand was back on my cheek. Tomorrow. I couldn't wait but would he talk to me. I had two lessons with him tomorrow or would he ignore me like the first day of school? I smile and close my eyes. For now I would remember today like the sad little obsessed girl I was.

**A/N Just to let you know. Updates might be a little slower as I'm now living with my aunt due to having some building work done on our house and she doesn't have an internet connection. One thing is good I'm writing a lot more since I can't read fanfiction. Try to update soon. **

**Please Review **

**Thank you for reading**


	3. Kim meets Pain

Kim meets pain

I'm stupid. Really stupid. Just as stupid as the designer of my shoes but unlike him I'm not evil! The words "See you tomorrow" kept echoing around my head plus knowing we had two lessons together must have stopped my brain working. I had woken up in the morning to find my shoes sopping wet both pairs. See I have only two pairs of shoes that I can walk in, well three but I have running shoes which I refuse to wear with jeans. So instead of just doing what I would normally do and wear the least soaked pair I decided to wear the pair of shoes my mum and Katie had bought me. Not only was a little boring but my fashion sense wasn't to their liking either. I didn't like wearing skimpy summer tops when it rained everyday, I also didn't like wearing short skirts since I was to clumsy. Instead I liked jeans and t-shirts, usually with some design on it like today's which was a picture of sponge bob square pants that had smarty pants written on it. That was one of my safer t-shirts, no one usually read my shirts so I could get away with a lot. My favourite one was one that said talk nerdy to me. I couldn't help but love it. I only wore that on weekends that I didn't go out. Stupid shyness once again getting in the way. So my shoes were sensible a pair of walking boots and another pair of walking boots that had a fur lining. Now my mother and sister ignored my request of a new book and CD for my last birthday and bought me a pair of the most impractical shoes you could think of for La Push and me. With a "comfortable" three inch heel, bright pink court shoe with a strap around the ankle and a heart on the toe. Now they were quite cute but they were just not me. At all. My mother had looked to me an expecting smile on her face. I had to smile and put them on. I had taken on shaky step and fallen straight on my butt. It was these shoes that I was now wearing. Actually I lie these are the shoes that I am now holding in my hand and damning.

School had been crap. Jared hadn't been in at all. I had searched the class rooms when we had a lesson together looking to the door when anyone walked in or even passed the door. I had searched the lunch room but I couldn't see him with is usual friends. I had started thinking he had realised how completely obsessed I am with him and decided to ignore me, afraid I was getting my hopes up and would get even crazier. Till I noticed Paul was missing too. Then I started think that he was talking to Jared about how crazy I was. Either way I was going mad. I had French yet again today but today it was worse that ever. I couldn't even remember how to introduce myself or when my birthday was. I was afraid I would say Jared and I'm not sure but it's not also a French word that we've learnt. To add to the disaster that I call hell others call school was my shoes. I managed to stay vertical all day even if I wobbled on the muddy wet floor but after a few hours my feet started to ache. My mum and sister had told me that would happen if I wore them for a long period with out wearing them in first. But since I hadn't planned on wearing them I hadn't. So I had just taken a deep breath and swore I would catch the bus home. Only when I got to science Mr. Gran reminded me that we had a field trip out to the beach. Normally I remembered stuff like this but my dream like state had taken over and all I could remember was how Jared had touched my cheek. So I had to limp over to the school bus and then limp around a wet first beach, looking at drift wood. This is when my shoes decided it would be a great time to rub my feet raw. I have no skin on my toes or heels anymore. I feel over when my shoes got stuck in some rocks and bruised my already bruised knees. Then the cherry on the top was that I missed the bus. Some times I liked it when Mr. Gran stopped working half an hour before school finished. Stating that he couldn't be bothered, such as when I forgot my homework. Not that that happens often. But not when he was going to give me a ride home and the sky had just gotten very grey.

So now I'm sitting with my shoes in my hands on a branch of damp drift wood wriggling my toes. Maybe I could call my mum? No she would be at work. It was a longer walk from school but on these feet it would take twice as long. I feared my feet were going to be permanently the shape of the stupid shoes. The roar of thunder has me groaning dropping my hand to my hands. I was being stupid. So he didn't turn up he could be ill again. Maybe I had imagined the whole thing. No I hadn't I've imaged a lot of things but none of them make me tingle in memory. The first heavy drops of rain hit me soaking me quickly. I watch as my drops run down my coat to soak into my jeans making dark blobs blossom. I smile grimly as I brace myself for the down pour unable to make myself move. My feet were throbbing and the rain felt good washing away the blood. Yes there was blood. I watch the grey sea crash and foam it was relaxing. I shiver when I feel the rain start to lighten then stop the shower had been short. I breathe deeply the scents of the ocean mingling with the near by woods it was a nice smell that reminded me of Jared. What would he smell like if he was here? The sky had lightened to a light grey that passed as sunshine here and I smile as it makes the multicoloured stones come to life. It was beautiful here I never realised how many different colours there were. I felt my neck prickle and I look around. I felt as if some one was watching me. I begin to panic as I see no one but as I look back to the beach I realise that I didn't feel like I was in danger but knowing me I was probably being stalked by a psychopath. I wriggle my toes again deciding that they were probably the best they were going to be till I could wash them and disinfect. I hop as gracefully as I could off my seat and wince as I hit the floor. How did I have blisters all over my feet?! I start to make my way home when I see a dark flash out of the corner of my eye. The psychopath I knew it my senses were warped. I look again but see nothing but the hair on my arms had risen and every part of my brain that wasn't feeling safe under the psychopaths watch shouted for me to run. So I did my knees feeling weak and stiff at the same time. My feet protested as the hit and slipped on rocks. Note to self throw away shoes and never wear anything like it again. I couldn't see the dark flash anymore but then I was so focused on my destination. That was probably why I ran straight into my psychopath. I couldn't help it I screamed, even when I registered the intense warmth and ocean and forest scent which seemed equal.

"Kim?!" I look up to see Jared looking at me with a mix of expressions, humour and concern. I was pleased to note the latter was more dominant.

"Jared?" Relieved it wasn't the psychopath.

"Why were you running?"

"Erm" I swallow not wanting to say why, now that I was with Jared and felt incredibly safe that same relaxed but nervous feeling taking over, I was starting to think I had made the whole thing up.

"Kim" His eyes melted and his finger came to tilt my head to look at him once again. I try to lower it but his finger was strong.

"I thought there was a…it doesn't matter"

"Yes it does"

"No"  
"Yes what was out there?"

"A psychopath" I brace myself for him to laugh at me to push my away from where I was no doubt soaking his shirt. Shirt! When I had run into him I had grabbed him to keep my balance. Stupid if he was a psycho but now I realise that my palms were touching skin. Hot smooth skin. Oh. My.

"Kim there is no one out there trust me" I nod not sure what to do. He was shirtless he only had jeans on. My god how is he so warm?

"Are you not c-c-cold?" I stutter. He smiles his face lighting up then chuckles I feel the deep sound flow through me and I automatically recorded it in my head. Like the little sad girl I was.

"No"

"No?" I shiver where I wasn't pressed against him I was freezing.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Err there was a school trip, we looked at drift wood"

"I don't see the class" Jared raises his eyebrow but doesn't look away from me.

"I missed the bus" I cringe what must he think of me. His chuckles again. I feel a sigh build in me he was mesmerising when we did that.

"You have a habit of doing that, can't you drive?"

"I can but mum and Dad have the only cars, we can't afford another with all the mouths to feed. Plus their saving for a trip to see Caleb in New York"

"Caleb?"

"He's my eldest brother he's studying law in NYLS"

"Oh" Jared nods. I shiver again and with out thinking snuggle closer to him. Damn!

"Can I walk you home you seem cold" I can only nod and grip him tighter when he steps away. When I realise what I was doing my cheeks heat and I let go. I nearly jump when he drapes an arm around me shoulder to bring me closer to him to keep my warm. Though part of me, all of me really wish it was just to have me close. We walk quite quickly my feet protesting with every scrape of the rocks. They maybe pretty but I'm not to walk on. I wince and couldn't help the slight whimper at a particular sharp stab of pain.

"Kim?" Jared looks down to me I feel his eyes on the back of my head as I look to see my big toe bleeding again. Jared arm tightens and I know he saw my hideous feet.

"What happened to your feet?"

"These" I hold up my shoes that were to my satisfaction ruined. Muddy and wet the pink now an icky brown.

"Pretty shoes" Jared says quite clearly lying. I look up to see his nose wrinkled and laugh.

"You're a bad liar but its ok I hate them" To prove me point I threw them in the bin we passed. They made a nice squishy sound when they hit the bottom. I could only imagine what disgusting thing they had landed in. Jared laughs but his eyes were darker.

"What?" I hear myself ask.

"Huh?" He looks to me but his eyes seemed distracted.

"You seem…distracted"

"Oh, it's just what you said"

"What?" I ask in alarm thinking back to everything I said. Damn what had I said?

"About lying" His eyes darken more and turn intense "I am a good liar but I never want to lie to you, there are things I can't tell you right now but I will soon. I never want to lie to you" I had stopped breathing. I couldn't believe what he was saying. Why was he saying these things? It was like he wanted to keep talking to me.

"You want to be my friend?" His eyes lighten and humour twinkles in them.

"For now" For now what did that mean? For now until he's bored or realises I'm crazy about him. Or for now till we know each better when we will become more! My brain was in melt down and my knees nearly gave out under the now melted chocolate brown eyes.

"Here we are" I blink and the world comes into focus. I was looking at my front door. The windows were dark since everyone was out.

"Thanks" I say breathlessly. Jared removed his arm but his other touches my cheek like he couldn't do anything but. Come on Kim ask if he wants a drink. Friends did that. My God Jared in my house!

"Do you want a drink or anything?" My voice had gotten very high at the end but at least I hadn't stuttered.

"Sorry" Jared frowns his hand dropping to the side "I have to go anyway I don't think your mum or dad would be happy with a topless guy coming in with you." He smiles at me and it takes a second for me to realise what he said. By then he was already down the drive way. Its then I see the car. It was a small red car. That wasn't my mum or dads. I unlock the door listening for any sound or sign of someone in the house but find none. Stripping off my coat and rolling up my jeans, so not to get the floor muddy. I walk into the dim lounge. And scream for the second time.

"Kim would you like to tell me who that guy was?" A tall silhouette asks.

**A/N Sorry its short but I felt it best to leave it there as I have just gotten over writers block. Update as soon as I can.**

**Thanks for reading please review. **


	4. Kim Meets the Mystery Man

**Kim meets the mystery man**

"Caleb?" I say my voice breathless from my scream. I really need to work on my nerves.

"Hey Kim how you doing?"

"How did you- what are you-?" I couldn't finish stuttering my questions. I see Caleb's teeth glint as he smiles.

"I'm home cause I graduated, got in using my keys and who was that guy and why was he topless?" too much information and why was my heart singing because Caleb was asking awkward to answer questions?

"Erm hey that was Jar- what do you mean you graduated!?" I hear Caleb get up and my eyes track him in the dark room coming towards me. I hear a click then squeeze my eyes shut as a 60 watt bulb assaults my retina.

"That was rather good fun" Caleb grins coming over to hug me. I remember to hug him back at the last instant and find him quite different. He pulls away and looks down to me. He was nearly as tall as Jared! Caleb had changed quite a bit. His hair wasn't back to being long like before or as short as my parents had made him cut it for New York. Instead it was just getting in his eyes. He was wider in the shoulders to and he looked a hell of a lot more grown up than last time. It wasn't just physically his eyes were darker. I frown at him.

"What was fun?" He must have been looking at me seeing if there were any changes. I doubt there were.

"Sitting here in the dark and waiting for you to come in so I could play older brother"

"You scared me"

"So who was the guy?"

"How have you graduated?" I ask back. Feeling rather relaxed.

"Answer my questions first" I look to him for a few seconds and he looks back before I give in.

"That was Jared Miller, he goes to my school we have a few class together"

"Why was he walking you home topless and at this hour?" Caleb raises and eyebrow while smiling. He really was enjoying himself. While I feel myself turning red. I'd been hoping that was enough.

"We were on a school trip but I missed the bus home and Jared walked me home when he found me on the beach."

"Topless? And what shoes were you wearing?" Caleb was looking to my feet and I curl my toes wincing with the pain.

"I don't know why he wasn't wearing a top and a pair mother and Katie got for my birthday" My voice had turned darker than I wanted at the end and I noticed that Caleb noticed.

"Where are they now?"

"In a bin" He burst out laughing then walks backwards to collapse into the sofa.

"Wish I could have thrown out many of the presents they had gotten me" I walk to the other side of sofa and sit down leaning back slowly. Questions running quickly through my head. Why what and how mostly.

"Time for me to explain?" Caleb looks to me and I see his eyes were tiered and guarded. Something was up. I nod for him to continue.

"Kim I need you to promise me you won't tell anyone, not yet anyway?"  
"Why me?" It slips out in my shock and panic. What had happened?!

"Because you're probably the only one that won't-" The clock chimes and Caleb's eyes dart to it. His shoulders slump and his head rocks back.

"I have to go, see you again tomorrow, what time the family back?"

"Err six" My brain had gone blank for a second.

"Right see you straight after school, maybe I can meet this Jared fellow" My eyes widen and he laughs as he stands and lopes to the door. I follow watching as he opens the door. Caleb turns quickly.

"What about if I take you out for an early dinner tomorrow tell you then?" Dinner with out the family, and finding out what was wrong with Caleb. Sounds good.

"Ok"

"Right see you tomorrow" Then he was shutting the door. I stand in the doorway to the lounge shocked listening to a car drive away. So was I seeing him after school or for dinner? Did I tell mum he was here? No he said not to tell anyone what he was going to tell me so I'll play it safe. Tell no one. Could my family get any weirder?

**Jared panics **

**Jared P.O.V**

How could I have done that? She was in pain and what did I do? Let her walk home. Walk by her side while she walked on bleeding feet! But before that I hadn't even turned up to school. I told her I would see her yesterday and I was looking forward to it! But then when I did see her I didn't tell her why I missed school or even apologise! I was jerk. She won't talk to me at all now. I've upset her she _shouldn't_ talk to me!

"Man hey, man!" Paul who I had spent all day with yesterday with calming down was now calming me down. We had known each other to long and were now in each others heads. Of course we would both freak out over the same person. In my case it was losing her. Kim. In Paul's case it was losing me. It was good to know we valued each others friendship.

"She talked to you yesterday didn't she?"

"Yeah" I answer slowly.

"Well then what you beating yourself up about I had enough of that on patrol last night. Just apologise blame me if you must but for the love of-"

"Ok! Ok I've got it" Apologise that's what I'll do. Now. I need to do it now. "Stop the truck" I shout as we pass the bus stop.

"What?"

"Stop the truck I'm going by bus today" I could feel Paul roll his eyes but the truck comes to stop and I run out slamming the door. "See you at school" I shout over my shoulder. This was a stop before Kim's. I smile and breathe out deeply when I think of her. She was perfect. I was shocked as hell when I imprinted on her. More shocked than when I burst into a huge wolf. And I wasn't scared not when I was with her but as soon as she left my side I was petrified. Was she ok? What the hell was I going to do? I'd talked to Sam but all he'd said was go with the flow do what feels right she made for you. Yeah great help. Kim was so hard to read when she wasn't blushing which she did a lot I noticed. Did that mean she liked me? My God! What had happened to me? I was a jittering rambling fool! What happened to the calm collected me? It went as soon as I looked into her beautiful eyes. So deep and… well beautiful. The stuttering of the bus sloshing through the puddles pulls me out of my day dreams and I hop on finding two empty seats easily it seemed that we had a few more people to pick up. I just hope one of those people is Kim. The bus shudders on as I take my seat sitting on the outside to keep the seat safe. I hear my name called but I don't turn around. The next stop was coming on and I look to see dark huddled figures at the stop but it was raining and even with werewolf eyesight I couldn't make out if one of them were Kim. People started to pile on the cold wet air blowing through the open doors didn't bother me and I lean forward only to have my view blocked by some jeans. I look up to the owner of the Jeans to see Macy. She smiled down to me her eye lashes heavy with mascara fluttering.

"Hey Jared, I'm glad you back" She says her voice an octave lower than it normally was.

"Yeah yeah me to" I say impatiently. Would she get out of the way I need to apologise, hell I just needed to see Kim. One more person stops at Macy's side but this makes her move and I see through the cracks a familiar head. Was that…

"Hey Jared!" I look up to see Katie, Kim's twin sister. They looked nothing alike. Kim was natural beauty with smooth skin. While Katie seemed to be fake her skin caked with make up. No I was just being mean cause she is in my way! And I had a feeling Kim and her didn't get on. I look through them again and I was right. My heart stops beating so fast and I release a breath I didn't know I was holding. Kim. She was wearing walking boots this time but I noticed she limps ever slightly. That's my fault. I should have helped her.

"Kim!" I call ignoring the strange looks I got from her sister and her friend. Kim looks over in my direction but I can tell she hasn't seen me so I stand nearly bumping my head on the roof. Her eyes widen and she trips slightly as she's pushed from behind. She seems unable to move. I smile at her relieved that she was ok. She starts to move towards me head down. I take a second to glare at the person who had pushed into her. Katie was staring at me her mouth open.

"Excuse?" I say motioning for her to let Kim through. She steps to the side as Kim slips through. "Do you want the window seat?" I grin at her. She blushes and nods. I step aside bumping "accidently" the pair of gawker's aside. Could they just leave I want to apologise to Kim. I sit down next to her and turn to look at her. And just stop. I notice her hair was down and silky straight as always. I wanted to brush it aside to feel the strands on my fingers. I notice her top. The first time I had seen her. Really seen her, another thing I had to feel shitty for ignoring her for a year, she had worn a blue top that said I know kung fu, Karate and 37 other dangerous words. Today she had on one that said My Idea involves camels and fireworks (more details upon request) I smile.

"Nice t-shirt"

"Thanks" she blushes harder and I feel myself relax. It was time.

"Kim" I start savouring her name on my tongue. She looks to me. "I want to apologise for yesterday" I see her eyes widen and feel her tense beside me. I quickly continue not sure what I said to upset her. "I never apologised for not turning up yesterday, I was busy helping Paul" I rush my words "and I'm sorry for not helping you yesterday with your feet I should have carried you or something. Are they alright now? I saw you limping" I stare at her deeply. Her eyes were still wide but they seemed surprised now not alarmed.

"Kim?" I prompt when she just stared at me.

"Erm they're fine a little saw but ok" I look into her eyes deeper she was keeping something from me.

"Kim?" it was like yesterday at the beach. I had run to check the woods for any trace of someone watching her after I left her. There was my scent and Pauls and Sam's plus the usual hikers but none seemed to be stronger than the other. I frown as I remember finding something slightly off before Paul had shouted at me to get my butt moving. It was nothing I shake my head as I remember double checking to make sure it was nothing.

"My mother just didn't like that I threw the shoes away" She mumbles quietly. I smile.

"They're only shoes"

"Don't let them hear you say that" She smiles I see her shoulder slump slightly and I know she was relaxing with me.

"Them?"

"My mother and Katie, they're shoe mad" I laugh but stop when I'm thrown forward. The bus driver needed to work on braking. I look through the window to see we had arrived at school. I look away back to Kim, she was frowning slightly. I gently bring a hand up to smooth away the crinkle between her brows.

"Kim?"

"Hmmm" she looks to me her eyes a sparkling brown.

"What's up?"

"We have no lessons together today" She answers seemingly with out thinking. It was getting easier to read her with each second but I knew she was far more complex and I would never truly be able to. But it would be fun to try. I see her cheeks turn a dark red and her eyes dart away from mine and she tilts her head to the side. I smile turning her to face me.

"We always have lunch" she swallows hard and I hear suck in air. I notice people scuffling past us and decide it was probably time to get to school. I stand reaching for her hand to pull her up with me as I do. She stumbles slightly landing against me. I remember yesterday what it felt like to have her pressed against me. Holding herself to me as I protected her. It felt good. It felt better than good it was fantastic. It eased the panic I had felt at seeing her on the beach soaked but when I saw her running my heart had stopped. I wanted to rip apart anything that harmed Kim. I pull her with me off the bus and ignoring the odd glance from people into the dry school. Never letting go of her hand. Her fingers were loose around mine and I looked back to see if it was bothering her. Her face was unreadable. I move to the side of the hallway to my locker and stop. Facing her I hold up our joined hands.

"Is this not ok?" I was afraid I was taking this to fast but I couldn't help it. I wanted to know Kim so badly. I wanted to know what made he laugh what made her cry, what coloured socks she liked. Everything.

"N-n-n-no it's fine" She stutters and I smile rubbing my thumb gentle over her hand. She grips my fingers tighter and I feel my smile grow. Maybe I was doing ok.

"Hey man!" I hear Paul coming towards us. He smiles when he sees Kim. "Hey, I'm Paul" He introduces himself politely. We'd talked about this yesterday.

"K-Kim" Kim looks up to him and I notice her confused expression at Paul's smile. Usually he was a grouchy as hell.

"Nice you meet you" Kim nods just as the bell rings. Paul looks to me and rolls his eyes. It was starting to become an annoying habit of his.

"See you at class" He turns to Kim "See you at lunch?" But he was off heading to class before she could answer. I guessed his usual scowl was back as people jumped away to let him pass. I sigh under my breath.  
"I better get to class" Kim says her voice breathless.

"Will I see you at lunch?" What did she do for lunch? Damn I was a shitty imprint for her.

"Yes?" She answers with a question as I grin.

"Great" I lean closer to her to whisper. My God she smelt amazing. Like the air after a good storm all fresh and green; mixed a fruity scent and something sweet and just Kim. I hear her sharp intake of breath. "What do you have now" I really needed to learn her timetable.

**Kim's P.O.V**

The day was like a dream. Jared meeting me on the bus sitting next to me. The face on my sister was priceless. Her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. I was glad I was eating out tonight or dinner would be painful with all her questions. Jared meeting me after every class walking me to my next holding me hand! And he apologised for yesterday when he really didn't have to. It was very sudden but I wasn't complaining I had to pinch myself at time to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Lunch was a little strange. Last year when my stalking of Jared began I remember him and Paul just hanging around together but the beginning of this year they'd started to hand around with some other lads the year below. Then Jared and Paul had been ill for sometime. I always thought they were friends but as I sat down at their usual table stiff and an ironing board with nerves. I realised it wasn't quite true. Sure the other lads talked to them Embry Call more than others. He spoke quietly while the other's laughed at something one of them called Quil had done. They never ignored Jared and Paul but they seemed to invite them into conversation. Jared and Paul never seemed to mind but I did notice Jared glare at one of the boys. There were only three of them and I knew their name but when introduced Jared hadn't said who was who. I only knew who Embry was because Paul had grumbled his name when talking to him. So I was left to guess who Jacob and Quil were. I just hoped I never had to address them till I knew. I had a feeling the long haired boy was Jacob but I wasn't sure and I felt silly having to ask. Also Jared and Paul ate loads and I though Kellan could eat. He was nothing compared to the those two.

After school had been the best. Jared hadn't been waiting at the end of my class like before and I'd felt disappointed thinking maybe he was by the bus stop again. I was getting used to Jared with me all day. So much I wasn't sure I'd ever get use to it if he left even though it's been one day compared to a year. So it'd been a pretty big shock; though I was proud to say I didn't scream, to have a horn beeped at me from a huge black truck. I remembered the truck well. So now I was sitting in a warm dry truck getting a lift home for the first time in ages. I really didn't miss walking.

"So how was school?" Jared asks breaking the comfortable silence. Better than I could ever have dreamed. I don't say that of course since I didn't want to scare him away.

"It was good, except for French" I know how unlucky was I. The dreaded lesson three times in a row but I was happy to say I didn't have to do it again this week.

"You don't like French?" He sounded quite amazed.

"No I hate it do you?" I sounded amazed that anyone could even think of liking French.

"It's not my favourite"

"What is?" This was one of the questions I could never find the answer to in all my stalking.

"History" He answers as he pulls the truck to a stop parking outside my house. I watch him open the door. He hated history. The door opens allowing cold wet air to hit me wakes me from my thoughts and I scramble to undo the belt and climb down. I slip on the way out, of course, but never hit the ground. Jared's warm hands quickly grasp my waist holding m up my feet dangling. I was still smaller than him my eye now level with his mouth which was a crooked grin. I swallow nervously. Look away from the lips Kim. Look away. I command myself and look to the floor. Jared lowers me slowly and we walk to the door. I open it quietly and step inside. Then look behind me to see Jared filling the hallway. The sight was amazing. Jared in my house. Too see me!

"But you don't like history" it slips out when I meant to ask he wanted a drink. Idiot.

"I don't" He answers as he slips his jacket off holding it in his hand looking for somewhere to put it. I take it slipping mine off as well and blindly handing them on the hooks by the door.

"Then how is it your favourite subject?" I ask. I had realised that I might as well just say it around Jared, as he just asked me questions till I said it anyway. And it felt good I already felt unnaturally relaxed around Jared and being able to have a conversation where he listened relaxed me even more. I only stuttered and stared a few times now. Like when he leaned closer to me and his heat and scent surround me in a hazy cloud stopping my brain from functioning. Only processing him and coming out with the ahhhhhhh.

"Shoes?" He points to his wet shoes and I think of the questions my mum would ask and shout at me at the mess so I nod still waiting for his answer. As I slip mine off kicking them aside. "because I sit next to you" He finishes like he was just commenting on the weather not saying something that complete tilted my world on it axis. I slip on my shoes as it comes off and I damn gravity and water but like I half expected I never hit the ground. Instead I crushed against Jared chest. He doesn't loosen his grip and I had the urge to wrap my arms around him but that would be even more embarrassing than falling over in the last two minutes. So instead I forced my brain to work and wished my cheeks to cool.

"Would you like a drink?" I hear myself ask in a ridiculously high voice.

"Yeah I dressed today specially" Jared lets go of me and follows me to the kitchen. I motion to the breakfast bar and for him to have a seat, for once thanking my mother for being a clean freak.

"What would you like we pretty much have everything" I say putting my head in the fridge to cool my cheeks.

"Coke?" I nod and reach for a can. I hand it to him while I put the kettle on. All I wanted was tea. Milky sugary tea. Like I always had after school. I reach for my cup which I had bought. It was huge more a bowl than an up and had my name on it and had a glued on handle. Louise had dropped it with an hour of getting it home.

"Like tea?" Jared asked me lots of questions about everything and I had stuttered answers at the start but now was able to answer.

"Yep"

"Milk? Sugar?"

"Depends on the time of day" I think not looking at him really helped. I had thought it earlier but Jared always liked me looking at him. "Lots of milk and sugar after school, strong in the morning, weak black in the evening and when I'm ill and normal no sugar during the day. And on Sunday morning's I always have coffee. Just a dash of milk"

I turn, my tea finished to see Jared nodding looking like he was storing the information away. I don't know why it was just how I liked my tea.

"What about fruit tea's?" I make a face instantly.

"Ew no" Jared laughs.

"Same they taste like soap" I laugh but instantly cut off when I hear the door opening. I look through the door way expecting to see Katie or Kellan with Tommy in tow or the twins. I shudder at the thought. Not knowing which was best, having to answer loads of questions, being stared at creepily, or having to apologise profusely to Jared when he gets either; a) glue or something equally sticky all over him or, b) karate kicked in the private parts. Instead I see Caleb. He shakes off his coat kicks his shoes off and walks into the kitchen smiling. I could feel Jared looking at me worriedly as I watched Caleb come. What was he planning to do? Please don't ask awkward questions I couldn't answer.

"Hey Kim" He come over and gives me a one armed hug as he looks over at Jared.

"You must me Jared nice to see you're wearing a top today" I drop my head to my hands. No this couldn't be happening. Jared laughs.

"Yeah I was at school today, I thinks its compulsory to wear one"

"You weren't at school yesterday?"

"No I had to help a friend out"

"So why were you at the beach topless?" Caleb had sat down now. I had forgotten how curious he was and how he would just not stop till he got an answer.

"I was running" Caleb thought it over then just nodded. He looks to me and smiles.

"So Kim how was school?" I look up lifting my head from my hands.

"It was ok"

"What lesson was the worst?" Caleb asks. He was like Jared he wanted a conversation.

"French" I grumble "With Mrs Terry"

"She's still there my god! That woman made my life a living hell she can't speak French I had to learn all over again. You any good?"

"No" I smile at Caleb's shocked expression.

"Well since I'm here I could give you a few pointers if you want?" I nod eagerly anything to get her off my back. Caleb smiles then looks back to Jared. His smile changes slightly his eyes lighting up before he launches in to conversation. None of it embarrassing. The clock in the lounge chimes and like yesterday Caleb sits up and looks to me. As Jared starts to rise.

"I'd better get going" Jared says just as Caleb speaks.

"Kim do you want to change or anything before we leave?" I look to them both. Excited that I'd finally find out what Caleb was here for and what I couldn't tell the parents. It had been driving me crazy when I had a Jared free thought. And disappointed that Jared was leaving.

"Erm yeah I'll be a minute" I say to Caleb "I'll walk you to the door" I say to Jared.

"Not so fast I just want to speak to Jared for a second" I nod looking apologetically with red cheeks to Jared who just smiles. I run out of the kitchen to change. I quickly pull off my damp t-shirt replacing it with a smart but casual baby blue v-neck jumper which was soft and light enough to not make my boil but warm enough to wear as a top. And replace my jeans with a light pair and pull on my now warm and dry fur lined boots which had been under the radiator. Then running a brush through my hair run down stairs. Jared was by the door with Caleb, both were ready to leave. Caleb in a leather biker jacket.

"Just remember what I said" Caleb says in a low voice Jared nods then looks to me where I was on the last step. Just equal with his shoulder.

"See you tomorrow Kim" He smiles, winks then leaves. Caleb laughs at my expression of amazement. He winked at me! A goofy grin takes over my face and I skip down the last step. Caleb throws my coat at me.

"He's a nice boy" I slip my jacket on remembering Caleb's last words to Jared.

"What did you say to him?" I ask as we leave. Caleb doesn't answer will we were in his car which smelt of fern air freshener and paint.

"Nothing much I just asked him if your French was as bad as you said. Which it is apparently" He jokes pulling out to the road.

"He's not in my French lesson" I answer crossing my arms hiding my smile. I decide not to press the matter I could always ask Jared tomorrow.

"Where are we going?"

"A little place just outside of town"

"And you'll tell me why you're here?"

"I'll do one better I'll show you why I'm here"

**A/N Hope you like Jared's P.O.V I'll probably use him again as I like to show all the parts of the story.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	5. Kim meets more family

**Kim meet's more family**

**Disclaimer I do not own the Twilight series or anything to do with it. I only own the plot for this story. **

**A/N There is another at the bottom which is the main one but I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed. I appreciate them all. Any suggestions to make the story better I'd be happy to hear. Thank you.**

**Kim**

"I'll do one better I'll show you why I'm here" I look to Caleb his face a strange bluey green colour from the dials. Dials that were showing a speed way faster than it should but I decided to ignore that fact since his face was a mask of worry. I nod not sure what to say. Million's of scenarios ran through my head. Driving me to a nice little house just outside of town where a little baby awaited. Or a wife or thousands of children! Or he was going to tell me he was dying or that he was leaving for Australia or he was… I must stop thinking. Caleb said he had graduated. Well it's early very early. Was this his way of telling he dropped out. And why? Because he hated law (very true I remember the arguments he had with my parents) or because he was dying and wanted to see the world. Stop it Kim! I command he was and is not dying!

"What you thinking about so hard?" Caleb asks.

"Huh?" I turn to him startled. We were outside of La Push now and it had started to rain.

"You were frowning?"

"Oh just thinking about how and why you've graduated this early" Caleb winces "What?" I ask. Caleb looks to me smiling sheepishly.

"I thought you wouldn't remember what I said yesterday. I keep forgetting you're not like the rest of them. That you actually pay attention"

"Mother pay's attention" I defend her half heatedly.

"Yeah right only to what she wants to here. Like when I said I _don't_ want to go to law school. She heard I _want_ to go to law school" He says bitterly. Maybe I was right he was angry at them.

"Dad does"

"Yeah when he's around. I thought you moved so he could be home more but he's still not there is he?"

"No" I whisper.

"They're working so hard to have a perfect family" Caleb says lowly and angrily "That they completely forgot what a family is. It's not the house, the son that's smart the one that does sports. The cheerleader, the academic. The troublesome twins the cute little kid. It's the bond" Caleb takes a hand off the wheel to run it through his hair. It flopped straight back to his eyes. "Now I sound like some-"

"Someone who speaks sense" I fill in for him. He looks over to me and smiles.

"This is why I'm telling you" He was telling me because I was different from our family? That the stereotypes he said then didn't include me. I was the stereotypical one that was different, that didn't fit in. He was right that wasn't what a family is. For once it felt great to be different from them. "You know Aunt Lauren?"

"Yeah" I nod. She had three children. The smallest for our huge family my mum and dad both had two other siblings. My mum two sisters, she was in the middle. My dad a brother and sister all older then him. Aunt Lauren was my mum's older sister though they both had their first baby at the same time.

"Do she and mum still talk much?" That was a strange question.

"Yeah about three hours every Wednesday" It was like routine the phone would ring at seven thirty and the conversation would last till ten thirty every other week. When Aunt Lauren didn't call mum she called her. Then we would hear every little detail about what was happening over in Aunt Lauren land.

"Heard anything about Skye?" Skye was Laurens eldest she was twenty like Caleb.

"Nothing much really only that she's doing ok" Caleb chuckles darkly.

"Perfect? Our family is no where near perfect" He mutters under his breath. I was going to ask what he was on about but the car came to a stop. I look up to see a drive through,

"You a veggie or anything?"

"Fruitarian" I joke keeping my face straight. Caleb looks to me his eyes wide in shock as I burst in giggles.

"Kim?" He asks as I bend over double. His face had been brilliant. I could see him thinking of what to do next but having no idea!

"I'll have a double cheese burger with fries and a coke" I mange to order once I'd calmed down. Caleb orders and drums his fingers on the wheel as he waits a small smile on his lips. I was breathing heavily and chuckling slightly when ever I remembered his expression. It had been a while since I had laughed with family with anyone actually except Jared. But then Jared was perfect. The delicious scent of hot greasy junk food filled the car. My mouth watered as the bag was set on my lap.

"You can eat it Kim" Caleb smiles as he sets off slurping from his drink. I notice the bundle of bags that sat in the middle between us.

"Are you going to eat all that?" I ask around my burger. It was pure bliss.

"No" Caleb answers but say's no more. My curiosity doubled. I expected that he would answer my questions later when we arrived where ever we were going. Since this was my dinner where were we going? My thoughts from earlier came back. Just after I had finished my food and was wiping my greasy hands on my jeans, I know messy but there was nothing else to wipe them on, when we pulled to a stop. I look out to the darkness and rain to see a dark square. Caleb gets out of the car a key in his hands then runs to the dark square. I watch him till I could see a light when I ran to the door. I follow Caleb confused as to why he had brought me to a small white room with hardly any windows. I look around and realise where we were. A gallery. I didn't know we had one near. On the floor and walls were canvas's some covered with white sheets. I look around in amazement at the canvas that I could see. They ranged in size and style. Huge splashes of paint. Every colour you could imagine. I was drawn to them my feet taking me to the biggest painting. It was completely black. It was dark and serious the paint was thick and angrily applied. Sharp lines of ink and graphite cut across the canvas. I could still smell the acrylic and white spirit. Every time my eyes looked at it I saw something new.

"Do you like it?" Caleb had come up beside me at some point and I can only nod. "Good have a look around take the sheets off, I need to eat then we can talk" I can hear the smile and tension in his voice. I nod again moving off to the next canvas. This was propped against the wall. As I pull the white cloth away I see it's a nude. But unlike any I had seen. There were two layers to the painting one a charcoal sketch a mix of strong curves and sharp lines. Over the top on tracing paper was a bold outline. The simple outline was striking but I didn't know what it was.

"Do you know what this is painted in?" I ask over my shoulder letting my eyes trail over the figure of a woman.

"It's bitchumen it's used for roofing normally, you put it on a stick and dribble it on" I nod. And move on. Each picture was different. A different emotion and different object. I had two favourite the first angry black canvas and a smaller yet still striking canvas. The colours were soft and pastel, and it was off a portrait of a woman. Though you could just tell her eyes stared out at you through a breeze of red, pink and orange and her smile shone through a blend of blues and greens. She looked so happy but the slightly darker colours showed us a sadder darker part to her life. I was looking at this when a child's squeak woke me from my thoughts. I turn remembering what I was here for and my thoughts from before. My eyes widen as I see a young pretty girl. Her hair was in two little pig tails but one was dropping and she was in a pink rain coat. She smiled a hundred watt smile at me.

"Mommy!" She squeals. It's then that I notice the woman standing next to Caleb. He was smiling at her as she handed the little girl as bag of food. The girl sits down on the floor and immediately starts to chomp on a burger. The woman straightens and smiles at me. She looked familiar.

"Now don't think I give her junk food everyday just on special occasions" Her voice was slightly husky. She was beautiful in a way I envied. Like Katie she had curves but she didn't dress to show them. Instead she had that natural beauty that came from genes. She was wearing ripped jeans and a grey t-shirt a black rain coat could be seen behind her.

"Am I an aunt?" I ask suddenly coming out of my shock. The girl bursts out laughing. While Caleb chuckles. But stops when he looks to my expression of no doubt horror.

"You don't recognise Skye?" This woman was Skye? It's then that I see the family resemblance. They same shape eyes that every female on my mum side had that had passed down to us the children.

"S-s-s-sorry" I stutter.

"Its fine I haven't seen you for a while and you've change since then too. This is Pixie" She motions to the little girl she couldn't be more than two.

"Pixie?" I ask. Liking the name but never hearing it before.

"Well her full names Cinnamon Pixie Stevenson"

"Err" I wasn't sure what to say it was a cool name.

"Unusual I know but I was craving cinnamon pastries during pregnancy and well she's a pixie just look at her" The love and adoration in Skye's tone when she spoke of her daughter made tears prickle in my eyes. I wanted to have my mother talk about me like that.

"It's cool I like it" I manage to say before I started questioning.

"I'll tell you know" Caleb scrunches up his rubbish and chucks it into a bin as Skye settles down next to Pixie with her own bag. What was Skye doing with a child and why didn't I know about it!?

"Do you like the art work?" Caleb asks after clearing his throat nervously. I look to him feeling way out of my comfort zone. What was I going to be told?

"Yes" I answer breathlessly. Caleb smiles but it was strained.

"I'm glad to hear someone does. I did them" I look to him wide eyed "Yesterday when I said I graduated I lied" I had a feeling he had. "I never actually went to collage never mind New York" I lock my knees a reaction that usually only happened when Jared was around. "You might want to sit down" I nod as I sink to the ground cross legged. Caleb joins me. "I know it's a big shock but you know I never wanted to study law. I always wanted to do art" I remember now seeing his work and wishing I could be half that talented. I liked to draw and paint but it was never natural like Caleb. But mum and Dad never paid attention, that's why I had forgotten all about it, all I remember is how bright Caleb was. "Well I wasn't they only one who wanted me to, grandma said I shouldn't waste my talent. She let me move in with her and use the garage as a studio after that I attended some evening classes and a part time job. I painted and I tried to get my work noticed." I just stare at him waiting for him to continue. "I got noticed and now I'm here a small dealer liked my stuff and was opening a gallery here he wanted my show to start here. I wasn't sure but I knew I had to tell everyone else soon, and I thought with something to show it wouldn't be so bad. But when I called you I chickened out. I was so glad to hear they were out. And now here we are" Caleb looks to me no doubt for a reaction. But I couldn't do anything my brain was to busy processing everything he told me to think of anything else like moving, breathing. My brain finally finishes and I react.

"Shit mum is going to kill you"

"Hey watch the language" Skye scolds lightly.

"Its alwight Caleb alweady said that and I know I'm not to say that with others" Pixie adds.

"Or at home" Skye grins nervously.

"But you-"

"Pixie eat your fries" Skye quickly commands.

"I know" Caleb says running a hand through his hair again.

"But she should listen, your work is amazing." Caleb smiles looking up to me.

"I was hoping you would come to the opening night you could bring Jared"

"I would love to" I agree smiling slightly. "I have some questions"

"Hit me" Caleb says seeming to brace himself.

"Ok, what happened to you when Grandma moved to a home? When are you telling the parents? Why did I not know about Pixie?"

"Ok anymore?" Caleb asks.

"Not right now but you better give your mobile just in case I have more"

"Of course" It was rather odd that I didn't have my eldest brothers mobile even though I was the most comfortable with him. "Well first question Grandma insisted on keeping the house. Using some story about not wanted to sell a house with so many memories. Two soon not sure when but keep quiet till I do. And well Skye?" I turn to look at Skye who was sitting her meal finished wiping ketchup from Pixie's mouth.

"My mother stopped talking to me when I told her I was pregnant with Pixie and was keeping her even though the father had run off. I guess she didn't feel like letting everyone know about her screw up daughter. I don't think even Mark and Jenny know about being aunt and uncle. She doesn't even know that I've been living with Grandma and her house for two years"

"Oh" We really were a messed up family. So ruled by wanting to be perfect and our explosive emotions that we were anything but perfect. Caleb said it before.

_Perfect? Our family is no where near perfect. _

"So I'll see you at six at the gallery, you inviting Jared? I want to play big brother again"

"Yes" I say to both. After the huge bomb shells Caleb and Skye had dropped the conversation had moved on to other subjects like Jared. Skye wanted to know everything about him even though I said we were just friends and only really speaking for a few day's. Then Caleb had mentioned the dropping me off topless thing and it had turned into as girly fest. Skye was different from that last time I met her; she was a young twenty child free woman one second then a caring mother the next. It was amazing to watch. It explained the darkness in her portrait. And Pixie was really cute. Now though with them gone and Caleb driving away I was stuck with two dilemmas. Explaining where I was tonight and asking Jared to the gallery. We were friends; friends could ask each other to a gallery opening right with out it turning to a date. Couldn't they? What if I did and he thought it was a date, and I scared him off? I let my head fall forward against the door as I unlock it. I step in the house was in loud chaos as usual. I hang my coat up and kick off my boots as I make my way to the kitchen to tell my mother I had arrived back. Thinking of a hasty excuse on the way.

"Hey mum"

"Oh Kim could you take these clothes up to Kellan's room for me he's in there with Tommy. Remember to be polite and say hello" I nod relieved I didn't have to make up some rubbish excuse. I grab the pile of clean clothes. Though it would have been nice to been missed or at least asked how I was. She probably didn't even know I had been out. No she had as I hadn't been told off for not coming down for dinner when called. I walk up the stairs only standing on one piece of Lego this time. Limping to Kellan's door I knock once. Lego was a deadly toy.

"Yeah!" Kellan calls. I open the door bracing myself for the stench. His room was a mess of socks and coke cans.

"Washing" I say as I place them on the nearest flat object which was a pile of washing. Kellan didn't look up from the game he was playing on the x-box but Tommy does. He smiles at me. I shiver.

"Hey" I say with a small jerk of my hand as a wave.

"Hey" He says back his eyes strolling along my body I nod and run to my room. Careful not to wake the twins. EW! My heart was hammering but in the completely wrong way. Not the Jared way but the that was unnerving way. I slip into the bathroom careful to make sure Tommy wasn't about then into my bed. Calming only to see Jared winking at me. I had to ask him tomorrow since it was the day after. Oh my!

I couldn't eat my breakfast I was too nervous. I didn't know how to say it.

"_Hey Jared want to come to my brothers art exhibition with me?"_ Not that I could say that it would probably be more like;

"_H-h-h-hey would you like to come to my b-b-brothers art expedition" _queue blush _"I mean exhibition with me in a n-n-n-non date way completely" _But then the hopeful part of me wanted him to want to go on a date with me. Not that that would happen.

"Kim move it!" Katie says pushing past me on my seat at the breakfast bar if it was anyone else I'm sure they would have kept their balance. But me I end up tumbling to the floor cracking my elbow on the table as I go. That was going to hurt plus my butt. That damn Lego was out again. Picking myself up I hobble to the door rubbing my butt and elbow alternatively. It was when I was rubbing my butt that I noticed it was silent in the hallway. Not usual. I look up from searching the mass of shoes for my boots to meet melted chocolate brown eyes.

"H-h-hey Jared" I stutter my hands stilling before I whip it to my side. Great! See me in the morning rubbing my butt!

"Hey Kim was wondering if you want a ride to school, I don't like the bus" I nod and swallow heavily.

"Great" I ignore my sisters as I find my shoes and hastily shove them on. Then grabbing my coat I turn to the door. Jared was looking at my hand that held my coat his eyes glittering with amusement. What? I look to see a tiny bright orange raincoat that belonged to Josh. How had I not seen what I was grabbing? I blush and find my black one.

"Ready now" I whisper. Jared smiles and walks to the door.

"You might want to hurry the bus is coming soon" Jared say's on the way out of the door. I feel guilty for a moment before realising the amount of times they had been given lifts and not invited me. Plus I remember there are only two seats in the truck and unless they want to ride out back the bus is best. Jared opens the passenger door for me and waits till I make an attempt to scramble up. I'm sure if he just looked away I could do it but feeling him looking at me made my whole body turn to jelly.

"Here" Jared whispers into my ear his warm breath causing me to shiver, as he grasps my waist and lifts me in easily. I was buckled in a second his hand barley brushing my own. The skin tingled. It was too early in the morning for this. I was going to be in a dream like state all day now. The engine starting had me back in this world and again nervous. Should I ask now and get it over with or later after school when I would have one more day to remember being with him before he runs off screaming?

"Kim, what's wrong you seem really tense and you're frowning at my dash board like it asked you what the meaning of life was" I chuckle but it sounded more like I was coughing up grit.

"Erm- I was erm" I cough nervously a lot like Caleb last night. It was such a relief knowing the truth now. Stop Kim! Stop avoiding it. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. "I was wondering if you would like to- erm- to come to Caleb's art ex-exhibition with me on Friday?" My voice squeaked a bit at the end and I squeeze my eyes close tighter bracing myself for the answer. At least I got exhibition out ok.

"Kim open your eyes, I don't like you hiding their beauty when I'm with you"

"Really?" I ask my eyes popping open and meeting his with out my consent. Stupid body now I had to look at him, cause I couldn't look away from that intense gaze for anything, as he rejected me.

"Really I don't really like you blinking" I laugh nervously but my lack of oxygen made it more a gulp. "So this art thing is it like a date?" Jared was still looking at me and I began to panic he should look at the road. It's then I notice the truck was parked at school. Oh.

"Erm n-n-n-y-y-m-m" I shake my head my hair falling around my face hiding my red cheeks. A warm hand brushes the hair away and softly cups my face. He was so warm. "I would like it to be" Crap! Why did I say that? My eyes widen and my cheeks turn completely red. Why? Why? Why?

"Then yes" Yes? Did he just say yes! YES! Why? It didn't matter he was saying yes I had just asked out Jared Miller. Whoa.

"When do I pick you up?"

**A/N This seemed like a good place to stop. Next chapter should be up soon. **

**I have a question to ask. What would be a really creepy or unnerving compliment to be given? If you know any and wouldn't mind just PM me or leaving it as a review I don't mine. Thanks.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading. Please leave a review.**


	6. Kim, nerves, embarrassment, nerves and e

**Disclaimer I do not own the Twilight series or anything to do with it. I only own the plot for this story and my own characters.**

**A/N Thank you to everyone who has review and added me to their favourites or story alerts. **

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Kim, nerves, embarrassment, nerves and embarrassment again. **_

I'm a wreck. It's simple. There is no better way to describe me…actually there is I'm a complete nervous wreck. Yep that's better. It was Friday, the day, the evening to be more precise that I would be on a date with Jared Miller. My breathing cuts off once again as the biggest goofiest smile mixed with terrified grimace spreads across my face. This was the fiftieth time today. Today. Not the best day which is why I went from mere first date nerves to petrified. Last night I hadn't slept for a number of reasons of course there is the whole first date thing. Which got me thinking did you kiss on the first date or not? Would Jared want to kiss me? Because I kinda wanted to. Just a little, I only dreamt of it happening for a year. Then there were the twins. They had won a karate competition which meant they were competing tonight (great for me since everyone was out of the house) against each other. Not so good. When they weren't giving each other the silent treatment they were fighting, each blaming the other of winning their fight. I didn't get it. They were fighting for two hours when I wanted to sleep. Then throwing toys for another two hours. Of course one or two hit me. So in the morning when Jared picked me up again this was the third day I was in a pretty irritable mood. Jared seemed to notice unlike the rest of the family and went out of his way to cheer me up. I didn't get it the last three days were like a dream. After I had asked him out he had held my hand every chance he got. He tripped over himself to open doors for me and he actually fought for the right to carry my books. Of course when I gave in after one intense gaze from him we were at my class room. So he made sure to swipe them from my hands as soon as I stepped out of the class room. He must be running from all his lessons to meet me since I knew his timetable. It wasn't that I didn't want him to carry my books I did I was just scared that he would see some of the doodling I did.

Now I was staring at my expression in the mirror of our bathroom. I had been soaked when I got home, just from the walk from Jared's truck to the door so I had decided to go straight to the shower. Jared didn't come in after school today since he had some stuff to do. He didn't go into detail. In fact he was quite evasive about it. Mentioning Sam Uley and Paul. But he said he'd pick me up at 5.30 which gave me and hour and a quarter to get ready. I groan and hit my head against the fogged up mirror. I would need more than that. I re-wipe the window to once again look at my face. I had bruise like shadows under my eyes and my skin was pale with fear. At least I had used some of the shampoo and conditioner Katie raved about making her hair soft and shiny. I shiver and decide it was best to change. I don't think wearing a towel was at all appropriate or practical. What was? I feel my stomach summersault. I needed help! I run up to my room and look into my wardrobe half of the clothes not mine but the twins. I flick through the jeans and t-shirts passing by the v-neck jumper I wore to dinner with Caleb and the dress I was forced to wear to a wedding once. It was far too frilly and uncomfortable. Why did I never pay attention to Katie when she went on and on and on about fashion! I fall to the bed feeling dizzy with my panic. Something cold pokes me in the shoulder and I reach to move it. It was my phone. My phone with Skye's number! I hope she didn't mind me calling. I press the call button with a shaky finger. It rings three times before being picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Skye it's me…erm Kim?" Why did that sound like a question?

"Oh hey! Nice to hear from you so what can I do for you?" I could hear Pixie in the background giggling at something Caleb was saying or doing.

"Erm could you help me dress?" I close my eyes. Why did I say that!?

"From here not really" Skye laughs "but I'll do my best. I'm guessing you don't know what to wear"

"Yeah"

"Well you want to look arty, formal but not to formal, and you want to look hot for Jared" I turn bright red. Skye laughs "Your blushing aren't you?"

"No?" I lie my voice a high squeak. Once Skye had finally calmed down and was now only chuckling she made me describe every item of clothing I had.

"Well I think the dark skinny jeans" I nod and pull them off the hanger throwing them on the bed. "And the black top you described you know the one with the criss cross back" I knew she was going to say that. I had bought it on a whim and never worn it. It wasn't tight or low cut. It was black and a nice silky feeling material that had thin halter neck straps. From the front it looked like a halter top that flowed freely but the back was completely different. The straps criss crossed till the middle of my back.

"Then shoes your telling me you only have walking boots and trainers"

"Yep" I say struggling to put the jeans on one handed.

"Ok and you refuse to take a pair of Katie's"

"Yep" I say hopping on one leg.

"Ok wear your boots but I'll give you a pair of mine when you arrive. Size six?"

"Ye-ow!" I say as I trip over my jeans and fall to the floor disrupting a pile of toys. That fall on top of my knocking the phone from my hand. Luckily they were soft toys.

"KIM! KIM!" I could hear Skye shouting over the phone.

"Yeah I'm here" I say into the phone while removing fur from my tongue. Not nice.

"Ok see you tonight" Skye says chuckling before hanging up after I muffle a reply. I quickly dress. As I turn to the mirror I see the time crap! I had twenty five minutes. I run down stars forgetting mirror only grabbing my make up bag on the way. Over the years I had gathered quite a collection of make up and I wore it now and again just not a lot to school. I didn't have a chance in the morning to apply it. Running into the bathroom I skid on a puddle on the floor, my jeans instantly absorbing the water. Great. The horror continued as I look to see my hair. It was like medusa on a bad day. It stuck out everywhere. Quickly running a brush through the tangles I damn the shampoo and conditioner for lying to me. But as I start to blow dry my damp hair my eyes widen. My faith was restored in expensive shampoo once again. My hair framed my face in soft silky straight locks. It had never looked this good before. Wow. Kim no time I tell myself as I open my make up bag. I pull out my foundation but looking at my skin I put it back. The sleepless night seemed to be less noticeable and this foundation was slightly lighter than my actual skin tone plus I didn't have time. So I decided to go straight for eye make up. I had just finished one eye. I had gone for a smoky look using silver and grey. When the door bell rang. I look to my watch I had fifteen minuets before Jared arrived. I frown but move to the door. When I see who was outside my heart stopped and my stomach sank. I wished I hadn't heard the door bell. Tommy stood outside. He smiles when he see me. The smile that made my feet want to run anywhere as long as it was away from him. I knew Kellan was going out tonight with Tommy but I thought he was meeting him not the other way around.

"Err Hey Tommy, what are you doing err here?" My voice was quiet as I stood behind the door not quite opening it fully. I didn't want to let him in. My whole body reacted against it.

"I'm meeting Kellan change of plans"

"Oh" Tommy smiles again and motions to the door.

"You going to let me in?" No I wanted to say but knew I couldn't. It was only me that thought him creepy. I nod and open the door to let him through. Then I motion jerkily to the lounge.

"Have a seat- erm would you like anything to drink?"

"No I'm good" He was staring at me again. His eyes travelling down my body. I felt sick.

"Ok" I nod I needed to get out of here "I'm going to finish" I shrug "getting ready so…" He nods and I walk off to the bathroom. Shutting the door. But there wasn't enough light. Living in a house with tiny windows in La push was not good for putting make up on. I had to have the bathroom light on, the brightest in the house, and the door open to get enough light. It's just Tommy, what is the worse that can happen? I open the door with shaky hands. Half expecting him to be outside waiting but he wasn't. I could hear the T.V. I sigh in relief and go back to finishing my make up. I was just looking down for my mascara when I felt it. A cold shiver runs down my spine and the hair at the back of my neck prickle. I wanted to run. I look slowly up to the mirror my mascara grasped tightly in my hand to see Tommy's reflection. He was leaning against the door frame his posture relaxed. I freeze he wasn't looking at my face but my back. I could feel his eyes on my skin, cold, burning.  
"Tommy?" I ask. What was he doing? My throat was thick my tongue dry. I couldn't scream if I wanted. Not that I would need to scream. I tried to tell myself. He probably just wanted something. The T.V remote could be lost. Yeah that. Not that he was just randomly staring at me.

"You look good" He say instead still not looking at me. "I've never seen so much of your skin before" My breath halts in my throat and I feel my hands shake. He raises his eyes to mine I couldn't look away. But unlike Jared when I didn't want to, I wanted to. Desperately. His eyes were a muddy brown. They were a little to small for his face and usually dull but when he looked at me when he stared. They seemed to glint and it always unnerved me but now, they seemed to sparkle with something that made me turn cold.

"I like it" I drop my mascara. It hits the sink with a clunk and I snap my head down to grab it. Breathing in deeply. I check my watch having to focus to make out the time. Seven minutes till Jared arrived. I could last seven minutes.

"So why you all dressed up?" I look to the mirror again he had come into the bathroom and now leaned against the shower. He was less than two meters away.

"I'm err" My voice was high and breathless "going out"

"On a date?" His voice changed slightly but I didn't know how.

"Kind of" I answer my grip tightening on my mascara. Tommy looks down.

"You going to put that on?" I nod and start to unscrew and apply mascara with a shaky hand. I had just finished when he spoke again.

"So who's the lucky guy?" He tone had definitely changed it seemed almost angry?

"Erm" I reach to put my neck lace on my hands shaking as I try to get the clasp open. I fail.

"Here let me" Tommy was suddenly right behind me. I could fee his body heat but it seemed cold to me. He reaches forward to take the clasp from my hands his own hands brushing mine. He brushes my hair over my shoulder.

"Soft hair" he whisper to me and I freeze. Swearing to never use that shampoo again. Before he fasten the necklace his fingers stroking my neck. I shiver, not in a good way. I needed to get out of the bathroom.

"There, so who is he?"

"Jared Miller" I say as I move to leave but I brush against Tommy on the way out. I was slipping on my black jacket that I used to wear lots before we moved to the rainiest place on the earth when Tommy appeared out of the bathroom. His dull eyes were shining with something more. I didn't know what it was.

"Jared Miller?" I nod and slip my boots on. "I've heard about him"

"Really?" I squeak checking my watch. One minute.

"Yeah not sure what I heard but I know he's one lucky guy tonight" I smile tightly but I could feel the edges slipping. I jump when the door bell rang. I could feel Tommy's eyes once again on me. I throw open the door and nearly slump in relief when I see Jared. He smiled at me the smile that made me turn to goo.

"Hey" he says his voice husky. He looks into my eyes. "You look beautiful" I smile. "You ready?" I nod. I wince before turning around to Tommy. My mum would kill me if I just left like I wanted to do.

"Erm I'm going I'm sure Kellan will be here soon" I take a step closer to Jared feeling his warmth. Tommy wasn't looking at me for once he was staring at Jared. His face was anything but friendly.

"Sure have fun" He looks to me the glint coming back. I shiver and nod then turn to push Jared out of the door. I slam it shut and breath out deeply.

"Who was that?" Jared started to pull me to his truck it was drizzling slightly but we still hurried.

"Tommy, he's a friend of Kellan's" I look to see Jared face hard and his eyes angry.

"I don't like him" Jared says lifting me into the truck I had grown use to this and didn't even bother to try but it still made me blush when ever his hand brushed mine. I blush.

"Jared looks into my eyes. His softening slightly. Then he brushed my cheek gently.

"Finally some colour in your cheeks. You were like a ghost when you answered the door" Good job I didn't wear the foundation. I joke to myself but it didn't work. Tommy really unsettled me. But I refused to let it ruin my night.

"Did he do anything or say anything?" Jared was in the car and we were driving down the road when he asked.

"No"

"Kim?" I turn to look at Jared and gasp when I see how close he was.

"Jared the road!" I exclaim. Jared brakes. And moves even closer to me. I stop breathing one hand comes to gently grasps my arm pulling me close to him. His soft hair brushes my cheek and I can feel his breath on my neck as he inhales and exhales. His touch burned melting the ice Tommy had caused. The he pulled back.

"Kim tell me" His eyes were dark and intense.

"He just- I mean he always- he just" I struggle to speak "he just always freaks me out and tonight he was" I was finding it easier to talk to Jared but this wasn't coming out right.

"He was what?" Jared's voice was low.

"Well it's never just us usually there are others but there weren't and it was just worse"

"Why did he touch you?" How did Jared know?

"He put my necklace on" Jared nods. My eyes were wide and he looks to them and backs away.

"Kim I don't want to sound or act like a controlling boyfriend" Boyfriend? "But I don't want to see you hurt. It would tear me apart to see you hurt or scared. When I saw you earlier- well your pain is my pain" With that he starts to drive again. As I look at him his face highlighted by the dash board. I didn't know what to say but then I did. I wanted to tell him that when I was with him I never felt scared not even when Paul started to shout at lunch. And that when he came tonight that I knew he would protect me from Tommy. I wanted to tell him that I felt the same. But I couldn't I could only look at him. My mouth open.

"Kim we're here" Jared says waking me from my thoughts he turn to open the door his shoulder stiff.

"Jared" I whisper he stops but doesn't turn around. I've ruined it. "I-" What could I say, I had to say something but I didn't know what. "Your not controlling" I notice his shoulders relax a tiny bit and I relax too. I must be saying something ok. "I erm I feel safe with you and I feelthesamewhy" I blurt it out feeling my cheeks heat. Jared turns round at that and his gaze locks with mine. Please don't make me say that again please. Instead he comes closer to me. I couldn't look away and my stomach fluttered as he got ever closer. I feel myself leaning forward. My god it was going to happen. I was going to-

"Hey!" I knock on the glass has me jumping and Jared leaning back. "Save that for later" Caleb grins at us through the rain drops and glass. I unclick my seat belt and open the door. Caleb helps me out and smiles tapping my head like a little dog. "Not that there will be any of that later" I blush. "Hey glad you could make it" He looks up and smiles behind me and I feel Jared behind me. "You too, but where you going to spend the whole evening in the truck?"

"No" I say "We were coming"

"Yeah I saw that" Caleb just chuckles then starts towards the gallery. Which was shinning with gold warm light and buzzing with people.

"It looks busy" I comment.

"Yeah more chance of people liking it"

"They'll love it your work is brilliant" I say as we step into the warm gallery. People talked with each other as they looked at Caleb's work. I spotted Skye and Pixie straight away. Skye waves and rushes over then placing Pixie in Caleb's arm grabs mine and walks off with me.

"Kim?" Jared calls after me. I turn back.

"I'll be a second" Then I could only see his head. Skye was pulling me to the toilets. Once she closed the door she pulled a pair of shoes out of the bag she kept all of Pixie stuff in and handed them to me.

"Oh no"

"Oh yes they will look great" They were black and high with a gold buckle at the ankle.

"They last time I wore heels was a bad experience" I wriggle my toes. It seemed ages ago but it was only this week.

"Yes well I don't care but them on" I surrender and slip them on. Skye smiles at me.

"That was Jared I presume"

"Yeah" I look down at the shoes they did go with the outfit and they were much more me than the pink ones.

"He's hot, no wonder you blush whenever anyone mentions his name"

"Skye!" I felt my cheeks heat.

"What! I'm practising for when Pixie's old enough to have boyfriend and I get to embarrass her"

"Well you'll do a great job trust me" I grumble moving to the door. The heel was high but I managed. Skye beams at me and follows. Once we reached Caleb and Jared I see Pixie clinging to Jared's back. Squealing.

"Hey" Jared greets. He looks down to my shoes "They're not going to end up in the bin are they?"

"No they better not" Skye says eyes wide as she takes Pixie back who protested. "Hi, I'm Skye Kim's cousin and this is my daughter Pixie"

"We've met" Jared smiles at Pixie. "Nice to meet you" Jared smiles at Skye and she looks to me. "So Kim why don't you show Jared around" She looks to me with meaning and I blush and nod. I take a step forward but wobble. Jared instantly stables me with a hand on my back.

"You ok?"

"Just don't let go" I reply.

"I think I can do that" Jared chuckles as we start our round around the gallery. I mange to only trip once but Jared never lets go of my arm. I warm buzz surrounds me.

"Your brother is really talented"

"I know I wish I was half as good" We were looking at my favourite painting.

"You paint?"

"Draw mostly"

"Could I see something you've drawn"

"Erm sure just don't expect this" I motion to the paintings. Jared just smiles.  
"That's Skye isn't it?" I nod smiling.

"Pixie is cute"

"I know I thought I was an aunt when I first met her" I laugh with the memory.

"Huh?" I forgot I hadn't told Jared. And I felt guilty. This was out first date but I felt guilty for not telling him.

"I-"

"Kim Sweetie!" A croaky old voice calls me from the refreshment table and I whip my head around to see Grandma.

"Grandma!" Jared looks over to where I was staring and pulls me forward. When we reach the table I was engulfed in a rose scented hug. My grandma was an elegant woman never seen out of the house with out make up and heels. She also still had black hair and looked fifty-five not seventy-five.

"My sweetie how are you and who is this lovely young man" Her eyes sparkled. She knew who Jared was, Caleb or Skye had told her. I look to see Jared with his mouth full. I laugh as he blinks. He smiles a boyish smile and I lean against him. Then stiffen when I realise what I had done. So I nearly kissed him earlier, stupid Caleb, but maybe I was being a little to comfortable with him. I move slightly but Jared wraps an arm around me and pulls me back against him.

"This is Jared"

"Nice you meet you" Jared smiles. My grandma looks up to him. She was rather short.

"Same, you taking good care of my sweetie?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Good because if you didn't I would have to hit you with my stick"

"You don't have a stick Grandma" I say embarrassed.

"I'll dig one of you granddads out"

"No need I plan on taking good care of Kim" My Grandma looks at him her brown eyes searching then she smiles. Pats his hand and walks off.

"You need to come round for tea sometime"

"But-" She was already gone. What? She lived hours away. The home was closer to us now in the same state but still miles away.

"She seems nice" Jared comments his mouth full. I notice the bowl of peanuts he'd been eating from was empty.

"She is?" Jared chuckles. "Are you hungry?" I ask noticing his eyes gazing over the bowls looking for something else to eat.

"Yeah" I hear his stomach rumbles and he smiles sheepishly. I grin. "I was wondering if after this you wanted to get a bite to eat?"

"Yeah, we could erm go now"

"But-"

"You kids going?" Caleb was suddenly at our sides.

"Yeah"

"Thanks for coming" Caleb grabs me from Jared and hugs me. "Think Mum with be ok with this?"

"She'll never be ok with this but she should listen and understand" Caleb chuckles and shakes his head.

"See you kids later"

"Kid?" I ask. Caleb just pushes me. And I take the hint and walk to the door. Once out in the drizzle again and quiet night I sigh. Caleb would have to explain a hell of a lot.

"What will your mum not be ok with?" we reached the car.

"Tell you over food it's a long story"

"Sure" Jared opens the door and grasps my waist. But doesn't lift me up immediately. Instead he brings me closer to him.

"You look really beautiful tonight Kim" He whispers. I stop breathing. My brain short circuits and all I can see is Jared's warm eyes. Feel his warm hands on my waist my cheek. It was going to happen. He was going to kiss me! What do I do? His lips were so close. I feel my eyes close my skin tingling. I lean forward slightly. When a loud grumble pierces the night. I smile. Jared rest his forehand against mine. His breath whispering across my face.

"We should get something to eat" I whisper. Jared groans but lifts me up into the seat. Buckling me up. Before moving to his side and slamming the door. I rest my head against the seat and close my eyes. A smile on my lips. He wanted to kiss me. Jared Miller wanted to kiss me! Me Kim Bell. Whoa.

**A/N The rest of the date is in the next chapter. I'm not to happy with this chapter but can't get it any better. If you can find a way tell me. Next chapter will probably have Jared's point of view it might actually be all in his point of view. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	7. Kim meet bad luck

**Disclaimer I do not own the Twilight series or anything to do with it. I only own the plot for this story and my own characters.**

**A/N Thank you to everyone who has review and added me to their favorites or story alerts. **

**As I said last chapter there is Jared's point of view. But I found this chapter a lot harder to write then I thought I would so again am not to happy with it. But I found it easier to write when I swapped P.O.V's more. But this is not going to be a normal thing. I will be writing from Kim's P.O.V with a little Jared and maybe Caleb. **

**Sorry it's a little short**

**Chapter Seven-**

**Kim meet bad luck, bad luck meet Kim. Oh you already know each other.**

**Jared's P.O.V**

I hate being a werewolf, right at this second I hate it. My stomach had to make an appearance. I'd eaten three bowls of peanuts, Kim had only seen me eat one, and it made no difference. I still felt like my stomach was eating itself and just when I was about to kiss her. Caleb had come out earlier but then, then it was just us! All I could think about for days and I had to mess it up. I start the car and look over to Kim. She had her eyes closed a smile on her lips. Lips I could have kissed! Hell, the guy's are not going to let this go. I reverse to the road and start heading to the diner I we had passed. It shone in the night like a bright beacon of heaven. Food. I press the accelerator and little harder. Kim opens her eyes and looks over to me a blush appearing. I smile, she blushes harder. She looked so beautiful I couldn't help telling her. I had never seen her with this much make up and it was such a shock to see her tonight. Tonight. That guy Tommy. I didn't like him, He upset Kim I'd have to ask Sam about him, see what he was like. I'd find out where he lived as well just in case I had to go for a little visit. I park the truck and jump out quickly eager to help Kim down, and to eat.

I pull Kim in and into a booth. She slide in opposite me and then I just stop. Again. I forget my stomach's growling demands I think I forgot to breath. Crap I'm sounding like some crappy romance book, not that I read them my mum does. But she was laughing and smiling. I had never seen her like this so animated so alive. Her eyes glittered.

"Jared what do you want?" Her voice startles me into the real word and I realise a waitress was waiting impatiently.

"Err" I look quickly down at the menu "double cheese burger, large fries, large onion rings, and a coke"

"That all?" The waitress asked in a bored tone.

"Yeah"

"Be right over" Then she left.

"You really must be hungry" I look to Kim she blushes and looks down to the table. She did this often.

"Starving" She was drawing shapes on the table with her finger and she wasn't looking at me. I didn't want her to be nervous around me. In fact I hated it I wanted to see her laughing and talking to me like she had tonight when she talked about Caleb's work.

"Caleb's really good" I say in hope for her to look at me. I had told her once that I liked her eyes and I had never seen her so red.

"Yeah he is"

"So what won't you mum understand?" I ask. Leaning towards her. Inhaling her scent fruity mixed with the fresh scent of rain.

"Caleb, he was supposed to be in New York studying law but he never went. We always thought it odd that he never came to visit us or let us visit him. He was staying with Grandma who doesn't speak to my mum ever since she made her move into a home" Kim stilled looked at the table her finger still drawing on the table. I wanted her to look at me. Smile at me. Was it me? Did I make her uncomfortable? Was it that I scared her? Was I too big to loud did she find my sudden stopping and staring creepy? Did she not like me? I feel my heart start to pound in my chest and a cold sweat break out. I lost my appetite as my stomach dropped even as my food was placed in front of me.

"Mum won't understand but she should listen and see the work, I don't know what else she will do. My family are messed up" I wanted to ask how but she seemed to have had enough of that topic. And I was to busy panicking.

"You said it was a long story" I hear myself say as if from a distance.

"I decided it was best to cut it short it would bore you" I guessed that she just didn't want to tell me everything involved. But also that she actually believed that she would bore me when in fact she was far from boring.

"You wouldn't" I see her blush as she dips her head farther down "Kim?" I had to know it was killing me. I would do anything for her. She nods.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" I should stop there but I feel my mouth open more "if it's because I tried to kiss you then I'm sorry I won't try again or if it's because I'm too tall I don't know I'll walk round on my knees or…or something or is it because I'm too loud or is it the staring I really try not to but I can't seem to help it your just so…so…so mesmerising so beautiful I know I keep saying that and that could be why but you are but I'll stop if it makes you uncomfortable. Just tell me. Please" I look at her I'm sure my eyes were wild. She looks up slowly her cheeks stained the normal red. Her deep eyes shinning then a grin breaks out across her face. My heart stops and I can't help but smile back. I would do anything for her to smile even if it was walking around on my knees. Or never kissing her. No wait scrap that. I wouldn't kiss her now I would give her time but a life time seeing her and not being able to kiss her would be torture. That's if she even allowed me to see her. I thought tonight was going well but what if I had done something-

"Jared it's defiantly not you trying to kiss me" She dips her head but then seems to straighten her shoulders as my grin grows relaxed. That meant she wanted to see me. God what was happening to me! I was doubting myself every five seconds. "And I like your height I feel…well it feels nice, safe" My heart returns to normal as a buzz fills me I made her feel safe! "And well I thought my staring would make you uncomfortable" Her staring? It was anything but uncomfortable.

"So why do you blush all the time?" Idiot!

"I'm not use to all this attention you give me and you're Jared Miller!" She looks up to me then her cheeks turning red as she realises what she said. I couldn't help it I laugh.

"I'm not anything special, it's not like I'm famous" I choke out through my laughter.

"No, you're Jared Miller and I just don't get why you're here with me"

"Because you're Kim Bell" I answer my face straight my voice holding as much conviction as she had. I watch as she blinks at me then laughs.

"I like it when you laugh, you don't seem to laugh enough" I say sobering. Kim gives one last chuckle and looks to me straight on.

"I don't have much reason to" Then her eyes widen "Sorry I shouldn't have said that I…we… at least I was having a good time"

"I always have a good time with you Kim and" I lower my voice look to her intently I wanted her to understand I meant every word. "I want to give you a reason to, I want to know everything about you" Her mouth drops open and her eyes that were shining start to shimmer. My heart starts to beat loudly in my chest. Had I put my foot in it? Kim say something. Please!

**Kim POV**

Kim say something! I sat across from him my mouth open. Jared was staring deeply into my eyes. He meant everything he said. I had finally given in to my curiosity of why he was here with me. Trying to kiss me and he had just said the most amazing sentence I had ever heard. My romantic side had fainted away and my practical side was swooning. His gaze never wavered but I could see his mouth tight his shoulders tense. I needed to say something but I couldn't my brain had melted and I was afraid if I moved the tears of happiness that burned my eyes would break free and that would just be embarrassing. And I'd had enough of that tonight. But when he asked why I was uncomfortable it had been so goofy that I had completely relaxed. He was perfect. His eyes flicker and I feel my mouth open.

"So does this mean you want to be more than friends?" Of all the things to say! Jared releases a deep sigh and a small smile starts on his lips but doesn't reach his eyes.

"Yes" He sounded unsure. The great confident Jared Miller was unsure because of me. What had the world come to?

"Wow" Not the best start, come on brain engage. Engage! "I would like that" From blithering nonsense words to completely formal. Well done. His eyes sparkle as he grins a grin that made my stomach summersault and my breathing hitch. He was amazing. He reaches across the table to grab my hand. His was so large it engulfed mine and it was so hot. Tingles ran up from my hand up my arm and frizzed my brain.

"We better eat" Jared say still smiling. I nod. Then we began to eat out meal one handed. Rather awkward when you have a burger the size of America. But I never thought to let go of Jared's hand.

I thought the night couldn't get any better but it did. After the meal of which Jared ate half of mine we drove back to the beach. The night was pitch black the clouds blocking the moon and stars from us. The drift wood looked like ghost's pale in the darkness. Pebbles crunched under my feet, how was it I was the only one that made any noise? Jared walked beside me holding my hand. He would look down to me every few seconds and I would feel my cheeks heat every time. I don't think I would ever stop blushing around Jared. After the diner I felt a lot more relaxed around him probably because of my overwhelming happiness. I hadn't stopped smiling. I was dating Jared Miller. Whoa.

Maybe I should pinch myself. On no need. As Jared turns away from me I take the moment to trip over my feet stubbing my toe against the rocks. This just showed I should never wear high heeled shoes. I prepare myself to hit the ground but warm arms pull me up.

"Kim are you ok?" Jared asks. Turning me around so he could check for injuries.

"Yeah I'm fine it's the shoes" I look down they were fine the leather not scratched. I wasn't sure how Skye would react but if it was anything like Katie, let's just say this would be my last pain free day.

"Maybe we should go where there's a flat stable surface"

"No I can just take my shoes off" I say not wanting to leave and have to go back home. Where I will be assaulted with the noise of a screaming family. At least I won't have to tell them where I've been. Not that I didn't want to shout from the roof tops that I had been on a date with Jared but I just didn't want to tell my family. One my brother and sisters won't believe me, the twins will make puking noises my dad will pat me awkwardly on the shoulder as usual, and my mum? Well who knows. I reach down to take them off but wobble. The next thing I know I'm being placed on a piece of drift wood. Jared falls down next to me, dwarfing the log.

"Or we could just sit here" I smile and nod. For some reason the beach felt like a special place for us. God listen to me, sounding like we had been dating for years and we were going to get married. Though this was the place that he had said he wanted to be my friend. Where I had been running from a psychopath where I had thrown my shoes in the bin. I smile at the memory then frown. Jared has said something else. That he had things he had to tell me but couldn't now. Could he tell me now? Was he dying? That would be something you wouldn't tell everyone, he had been ill for weeks then comes back and then goes on a date with me. He must be dying.

"Kim?" I turn to Jared to see him looking at me with an amused expression mixed with concern "What are you thinking about?"

"Huh?" Good reply.

"You're frowning, not the usual expression on a date, unless of course it's a bad one"

"Oh sorry" I murmur. Jared raises an eyebrow his way of telling me to carry on "I was just thinking of earlier when we were on the beach" Jared frowns now his eyes flicking to the woods.

"Do you feel as if you're being watched again?" Jared makes to stand up. I pull him down again if I was I don't want him going into the woods at night. He could get hurt.

"No! No its just you said you had things you couldn't tell me and I was-"

"I still can't tell you, not yet, soon" Jared interrupts me.

"Just tell me one thing" Where was I getting the confidence to talk to him like this I haven't stuttered yet. "Your not dying are you?" My voice got quieter as I said it. So quiet I was surprised Jared could hear me. He looks to me for a second his eyes wide before he burst out laughing.

"NO!" He gasps through his laughter "No! Far from it!" I sigh in relief. Then as I watch Jared laughing only to calm down then start up again I felt the prickle of anger. I very rarely got mad, not anymore. I used to every time I was ignored but now it's just normal. At the worst of times I feel mild annoyance. But even then no one noticed since I never shouted or stomped my feet. I've never slammed a door. Instead I'm quiet. But Jared suddenly looks over to me and stops laughing. His eyes darken.

"Kim?" he whispers sounding unsure. I swallow my anger but it bubbles back up.

"I was concerned, it's not funny" My voice was stiff and strained. "I-" I get no further as Jared stops me mid-sentence with a kiss. He was kissing me!

**Jared's POV**

I couldn't help it. She was just sitting there angry at me and instead of thinking crap I've made my imprint angry I was think great! I've made my imprint angry. Is that bad? All the time I've been with Kim I've seen her embarrassed and nervous most of the time, happy tonight and well the rest of the time I don't have a clue what she's thinking. And it was driving me mad.

At first I wasn't sure if she was angry as she sat there silent but her eyes gave her away, the brown seemed to get lighter little flecks of amber glowing, making her eyes more beautiful than ever. I've seen her brother and sisters get angry even the brainy one. They shouted and threw stuff but Kim was still. Then she had spoken her voice tight she told me she was concerned and I just couldn't stop. All night I wanted to kiss but at that moment I have never wanted to more. Nothing could have stopped me. Well her stopping me could of but she didn't. Her lips were soft and warm under mine. It was perfect. I feel the soft skin of her back under my hands as her cool silky hair just brushes them. Her small hands burning my shoulder and neck. I needed to breathe but couldn't find the strength the pull away. But then warning bells ring in my head. If I need to breathe Kim could be blue! I pull away quickly to see Kim eyes closed and a shocked smile spread across her face. When she opens her eyes they were still bright.

"You're not still angry are you?" I ask to be sure but the smile on her face told me she was defiantly not angry.

"N-n-n-no" She was stuttering again. I shift to the side to put my arm around her. She shivers.

"I'm sorry for laughing, it's just a stupid joke I have with friends"

"Oh" Kim nods. "What is it?"

"It's what I can't tell you" Kim nods again and I look down to her to see her thoughtful. "I don't want to lie to you so-"

"Its fine tell me when you can" She was perfect.

**Kim's POV**

The night was perfect. I kissed Jared. My goodness it was good. Not that I have anything to compare it to but I don't think anyone could compare. Ever. We were driving home now, it was late and it had begun to rain. I could unfortunately see the lights on in my house. Wait a second. I check my watch the house shouldn't be lit up like a Christmas tree, it was nearly midnight. I frown as Jared comes to a stop what was happening. Its then I spot the car in the drive. A great big dark green family carrier. Crap. I hear Jared move to undo his seat belt and turn to him quickly.

"No need it's pouring down"

"But-"

"No it's fine" I say as I unbuckle my seat belt.

"Ok see you Monday?" Is it me or did Jared sound disappointed?

"Yeah Monday" Now I knew I sounded disappointed. Monday seemed so far away. I moved to grab the handle when I was grabbed and turned around. Jared kisses me quickly leaving me breathless and light headed. Then smirking at my no doubt dizzy expression leans forward opening the door for me. His hand brushing against me, my heart starts to go quicker and my legs felt like jelly but I still stupidly slither from the seat. I hit the ground and wobble but with a quick wave run as I like to think or in the actual case hobble to the door. I push it open and step inside. Hearing the roar of the truck pull away over the rain and loud laughter. I plan on escaping straight to my room not wanting to ruin the evening meeting the parents but as usual I have no luck. The lounge door opens and my mum steps out.

"Come hear a minute Kim" Great. I nod dropping my head in defeat. The lounge was packed. It seemed the whole of mum's family had come, not including Skye and Pixie and Grandma of course. But Aunt Lauren was here with seventeen year old Mark and twelve year old Jenny. So was Auntie Chris with the little ones. Eight year Kenny and Six year old Eddy. She liked her ee sounds. Chris must have parked down the road. Of course Dan and Harry were with them. (Dan's Chris's husband, Harry Lauren's) The lounge was also chaos. Cups and plates everywhere and children, don't forget the children. Seems I would be sleeping on the floor tonight.

"Hello Kim" Aunt Lauren greets me formally.

"Hey Kimmy" Chris of course. Eeeeeeeeeeeee's all the way.

"Ew Kim" That one was from Josh. I smile a small smile of greeting before looking to my mum and dad. Mum was frowning dad was looking anywhere but at me.

"Kim where have you been?"

"She was out on a date with Jared Miller" Kellan answers for me. Another reason to dislike Tommy. I shiver at the memory of him.

"Who is Jared Miller?" My mum asks. Did she have to do this here in front of everyone?

"Oh My God!" Katie exclaims loudly coming to my side gripping my arm but looking at Kellan. "Was she really out with Jared?"

"That's what Tommy said" Kellan shrugs.

"No way!"  
"Katie since you seem to know him care to explain who Jared is? Is he one of your ex boyfriends" No luckily. I grind me teeth to stop myself from, well doing anything.

"No but he is a guy from school, our year hot as hell! Really Kim?" I don't say anything I don't have a chance as mother is speaking again.

"You should have told us Kim we didn't know where you were not even a note. And I can't believe you missed you little sisters Karate championship to go on some date. You haven't even asked how they did. It was a draw by the way" She raises and eyebrow and crosses her arms. Her voice was angry and disappointed. I never had a chance to ask.

"So Kim what do you have to say?" That if it was Katie it would be all hugs and kisses, that I had left a note telling them where I was.

"Sorry" I grumble. I didn't have the energy to defend myself.

"You should be" She drops her hands to her sides and shrugs her shoulders. I knew I was dismissed. I turn quickly and walk to the stairs my feet slowing now I was out of the room. It was quiet for a second before the noise began again.

"I bet she wasn't out with Jared I mean it just doesn't make sense" Katie says in a quiet voice, but not quiet enough.

"He has been round here" Hannah defends me.

"Yeah but this is Kim"

Yeah it's me. I feel my eyes burn but I refuse to cry and ruin this night more. Instead I move to the hallway table to see my note.

_Out with a friend, be back late. Have mobile if you need me._

_Kim_

_Three pepperoni_

_Three veggie,_

_Two Hawaiian_

_One margarita_

_Garlic bread_

_Three cokes._

I knew it. Mum's writing as well. I slowly make my way up the stair to prepare for bed. Then I get out my sleeping bag and a change of clothes for tomorrow before lying on my bed. Waiting till I was turned out to the lounge floor. As I lie there I think back to Jared. How wonderful the night had been. How he had noticed that I was angry. I smile even as I sniff refusing to let my tears of humiliation and despair fall. I grit my teeth focusing on Jared's smile. Slowly I feel it all disappear as the laughter goes on downstairs. Tonight had been amazing. He kissed me! Bring on Monday, though first I had to live through the weekend.

**A/N Please review. Next chapter should be up soon as I have the idea already.**

**Thanks for reading**


	8. Kim's Family Fun

**I own nothing it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. All I own is the plot and Kim's family and probably any other character that you don't know. **

**A/N Thank you to everyone who reviews and adds me to favourites when I looked today I had a 404 visitors to this story this month a 102 for the last chapter alone. This makes me so happy! So thank you again. I just want to warn you in advanced, on the 7****th**** of September I start my new sixth form which I'm really nervous about but because of this updates maybe a little slow. But since I wrote fanfiction during my GCSE's (I find out my results Thursday so I will find out if I should have done that or not then) I think I should be able to. But settling into the new routine and adjusting to working again might take a few weeks so update would be slow. So I will try to update more between then. Just to let you know. Now on with the story.**

**Chapter eight- Kim's Family Fun**

Could this day get any worse? My back was stiff from sleeping on the floor, and I had spent all the time I was allotted in the bathroom removing popcorn from my hair. Who let the children have popcorn? Then I had to spend the day in Port Angeles with my aunts fetching clothes and coffee. So my feet hurt as well and then on top of that I had bruises all down my legs from where Katie, who I had the misfortune to sleep next, too kicked me all night long. And since I was with Aunt Lauren who had a thing about being dressed smartly when ever you were out or actually come to think of it in as well, I was wearing a skirt. My jeans and t-shirts not good enough so I was in the only skirt I owned for the reason of going out with Aunt Lauren. I don't know why my mum made us wear it and didn't just tell Aunt Lauren to stick it. The skirt was to the knee and a horrible powder blue check design. It reminded me of the uniforms you see in films set in rich boarding schools. Then to top the horrible stiff skirt off was a puffed sleeved blue top (ew and itchy) and a pair of borrowed shoes off Katie, simple black shiny flat shoes the type you wore when you were three. All in all it was a crap day. Then when we had arrived home me only wanting to jump in the shower and change out of the starched outfit into jeans, I swear the best thing ever to be invented mother decides us 'kids' though technically Kellan was a legal adult, should show our cousin around La Push. This meant that the adults wanted to sit down and drink a bit of wine and moan about people and couldn't be bothered to deal with screeching kids. Oh yay! So now I'm walking down the damp streets of La Push in the near dark, not that anything bad will happen, this is La Push, trying not to strangle the twins. They are young, you were are young too, they are having fun. I try to tell myself but it wasn't working I was getting a headache and you would think that they would know better than to dance in the road. True it's never that busy here but we still get cars!

"Hey" Jenny says suddenly coming up besides me. I was walking further behind everyone else. I look up to her, feeling a sudden sadness she didn't know anything about her sister or if she did she didn't care and with that I suddenly felt angry. Skye was a great person. Jenny looks to me raising an eyebrow. Oh.

"Hey" I answer my voice sounding rather glum.

"So what do you do for fun around here?" Last time I had seen Jenny she had been ten and been much more interested in running around and getting muddy. But now she had grown up into that young girl stage some go through where it's suddenly uncool to run around but hanging out and doing nothing was great fun. She also I had noticed taken an interest in boys. My god she was nearly as mad as Katie. Then I can't say anything since I was completely and utterly crazy about Jared. So I could say something, I liked only _one_ boy not the _whole_ male population, just that I could sometimes be called a stalker.

Why couldn't she have asked Katie that? She would give the answer Jenny wants.

"I read" I say seeing the bored expression enter her eyes.

"Oh anything else, I mean I've seen some cute guys…" Her voice trails off and her eyes wander. I look in that direction to see three topless guys. Tall with short cropped hair I instantly recognise them. Sam Uley, Paul and Embry. They were running from a house to the woods quickly. I frown it was raining and cold what were they doing?

"Like them, my god! I would love to live here" Jenny says. How old was this girl! I just nod but I could feel a frown on my face that was strange. I watch as they disappeared into the woods Sam and Paul looking to be pushing Embry who looked to be shaking. Embry looked upset really upset angry even. An energy charged the air stopping all my thoughts only two people caused the air around me to change, and only one person this way.  
"Kim" I hear Jenny sigh and I look up. "Who is _he_?" Running towards us his hair messy like he just got out of bed in only a pair of cut off jeans was Jared. He hadn't seemed to have noticed me but seemed intent on the woods then as if he felt the same pull I had felt to him he looked over. Stopping suddenly his eyes flashing emotions quicker than I could take them in. My heart starts to beat faster I knew it was too good to be true. I heard Jenny repeat her question a slight whine in her voice. But all I could see was chocolate brown eyes getting closer. I gasp when a husky deep voice sighs my name.

"Hey Kim" Jared was standing in front of me a grin spreading over his lips making my heart skip about five beats. He was so bad for my health.

"J-Jared" I saw only his eyes but was very aware of the huge amount of russet skin on show. How was he not cold? His grin grows then suddenly drops.

"I have to go" he sounded like he didn't want to go.

"You don't sound happy about it" I whisper still recovering from seeing him.

"I'm not, I'd rather stay with you but Sam will get mad at me if I do" I gasp and groan in disappointment at the same time which I didn't think could be possible then hearing the sound knew why no one ever did it. Jared smiles' then seeming to not think about it bends down to lightly kiss my cheek. Then he ran into the woods the same as the others had. I stand there frozen except my heart that was pumping harder than ever.

"Kim who the hell was that?" I distantly hear Jenny "KIM!" I snap out of it looking to her a slight glare coming from my eyes. Why was she shouting? I was day dreaming. Jared. I sigh then, Jenny forgotten again. She hits my arm; she was too like my sister and her mother and mine.

"Jenny leave her alone" Mark was suddenly next to me with Kellan. They were closer in age and gender, since Katie and I could only talk to him about boy's, shoes or books and Jared (guess which I was talking about?).

"She was just staring into space after that guy left" she defends crossing her arms over her chest in a very sulky fashion.

"Whoa so it is true" Kellan was looking into the forest. His expression seemed different when he looked back to me, as if he wasn't looking at a complete freak. I don't answer.

"That was Jared?"

"Yes" I sigh, I had said his name but it seemed she was to busy ogling my boyfriend. Boyfriend? It was the first time I had said it and it caused a little jolt to run through me I liked it. He was mine. I gasp to myself since when did I start acting this protective and possessive? Jenny staring at Jared like a piece of meat had made some part of me awaken and it was a fierce.

"Whoa, I can see why no one believe you"

"Jenny!" I was surprised that her name came from two people and in the same scolding tone. I look to Kellan who looked to be very confused. Then he seemed to remember himself.

"You're walking too slow come on move it" Then he stalked off. Mark Smiles at me before running after Kellan. This day was suddenly a very good day. Jenny just huffs and picks up the speed me trailing behind her. Not bothering to speed up if I did I would only fall over my head was not concentrating on walking. It was thinking about how my cheek was still tingling.

"KIM!" Kellan shouts as he picked up Josh swinging him over his shoulders. I roll my eyes and speed up.

We were just walking past the shops, Mother had called she wanted us to pick some stuff up when two very warm arms grabbed me around the waist and pulled me down the ally between two buildings. I gasp just before hot lips came down on mine and I was pressed against a wall. My brain shut down letting my body take over. My heart hammered in my chest. My skin tingled and my eyes closed. My hands ran over hot smooth bare skin up to strong wide shoulders and around his neck into cool damp hair. I was starting to get dizzy and needed to breathe but I couldn't stop. It seemed he couldn't either but finally broke away from my lips to leave me gasping as he kissed along my jaw.

"Jared" I gasp my head spinning. His hands grip my waist tighter pulling me closer to him.

"Kim" He growls low in my ear making me shiver.

"W-w-w-what are you doing h-h-here?" I manage. The cold brick on my back was a startling contrast against Jared who I could only describe as _hot_.

"Why do you have a problem with it?" He chuckles quickly before kissing down my neck.

"N-n-n-n-no"

"Good" Then suddenly his lips were back on mine. His lips were amazing. I completely forgot about my family including young cousins who could walk and see us as Jared's tongue gently traces my bottom lip asking for entrance. I opened deepening the kiss. I moan at the sensation. This close his scent over powered me, the fresh scent of the forest stronger than the sea, so strong I could taste it along with something that was just Jared. Strong and caring.

"KIM!" I hear Kellan shout. Along with other versions of my name from my younger relatives who were finding it funny to put poo and stinky in front and after my name.

"My god where does she disappear to? This is La Push!" I hear Katie moan. Katie hated and loved La Push. She loved it because she believed that she was the best thing in it, I disagreed. She ruled the school and thought she ruled La Push. While she hated it because it rained in her words "Why does it have to rain so much we are like on the same side as California" (Geography wasn't her thing). She also hated it because it wasn't big enough so she was moving to California I couldn't wait. Jared and I pull apart breathing heavily.

"You better go" I nod unable to do anything else. Jared doesn't move back and his grip only tightens.

"Is Sam going to be mad at you?" I ask as my brain starts to function, I really didn't want to get him in trouble. Though why Sam would get mad I don't know.

"Already is"

"Jared I got you in trouble!" I say sliding my hands down his arms to move away "if you go now maybe you could I don't know, do you work for him?" I ask. Only to see Jared holding in laughter. "Go on a laugh" I sigh. Hiding a smile of my own, that really hadn't made any sense and when Jared laughed it was contagious. Of course not last night. Jared lets out a chuckle.

"I got myself in trouble and it was worth it. Plus there is no point going back since he sent me to see you" Jared see's the question in my eyes and carries on "I arrived and was to distracted thinking about you to do the job so he sent me to find you and come back when I could concentrate, but after that it maybe a while" He smiles and kisses me lightly and far to quickly again "and yeah I work for Sam, we its well" he scratches the back of his neck, the instant his hand left my waist I missed the heat. "protection of the res"

"Oh" It triggered the memory I remember mother talking about Sam and something to do with protection of the tribe and something. It hadn't included Jared so I hadn't listened but now I would. But what did that have to do with Embry Call?

"Oh well you better get back and I better get back to the family" I say not sounding happy in the least. Jared nods.

"I knew you had a lot of brothers and sisters but not that many" Jared teases.

"Cousins, my aunts and uncles are here for the weekend. Which is why I'm dressed like this" I dip my head remembering the meal I would have to sit through tonight. Last night was terrible and mother had been giving me the cold shoulder all day just speaking to me to tell me what drink she wanted. Not that I was complaining I was pretty upset with her over the humiliating me in front of my family and making me feel about three inches high. Ignoring my note when she had written on it and not even asking if I had a good time. I wasn't happy but I refused to strop and sulk about it like her, I would probably be over it by tomorrow or even tonight but her I would be lucky if she was over it next weekend.

"Kim what's wrong" I had stepped and turned away from Jared even though my body had protested. But now he was turning me to facing him pulling my face up to meet his eyes.

"I just got into a little trouble last night and my mother's not- it doesn't matter" I end I don't want to burden Jared.

"Kim it matters" His eyes were intense "when will you get it? You matter to me, when you're upset it I want to know I want to be the one to make you happy again." I wanted to explode then, tell him everything but something held me back. I didn't understand why I could complain to myself fine but telling someone else oh no.

"I know that there is something that upsets you and I know its something to do with your family" I gasp how did he know "I see it when you mention them or when I do they way you spoke about your mum" ah yes Mother "but I also know that you aren't ready to tell me that's mine but when you do, when you want to tell me anything I will be there ready to listen. I always will" I nod and then hug him unable to do anything else.

"KIM!" It was close.

"Thank you" I say my voice thick.

"No problem we better go" As we start to walk to the front of the alley I suddenly feel Jared stop behind me. I know I felt it.

"Kim where did you get those bruises?"

"Oh" I turn round a smile on my face "Katie kicks in her sleep and I'm a diagonal sleeper so I was in her kicking range" Jared looked at me questioningly.

"How small is your room?" I laugh

"Katie and I don't share a room, but we're sleeping in the front room while the family are here"

"Ah well try sleeping away from her tonight" I smile and nod before we step out of the alley. Me walking over to my waiting family. Jared to the woods.

"Kim!" Katie shouts spotting me first. I breathe in deeply a smile plastered on my face. I wonder if I looked like I had just been kissed?

"Come on we got the stuff we need to get home" she huffs "It's going to rain soon" She says it like it's my fault. I nod and walk home or maybe I skipped. I can't be sure but nothing could ruin this day I was sure of it. It was now one of the best days.

Well it seems you can't have the bad and the good with out more bad. Or terrible. This time it was my fault though. We were sitting having dinner a huge affair full of shouting and laughter, now you see it on the TV and you think wow a really close family. Well you would think that till you looked in between Katie and Jenny where I was stuck. Then when you looked at the faces after I showed everyone my bad manners, when you could see under the surface of the superficial perfectness. We had piles of food but I still found my plate half empty when I arrived, after being the last to get the bathroom where I enjoyed a cold shower but I was still smiling. I had told my dad that I would be a minute when we were called to eat but he didn't mention it to anyone else so I got the usual "Why are you late Kim?" from my mother. Then when I went to get more food to actually get a portion my mother scolded me for being greedy; "Kim stop being greedy we have guests!" I didn't mention we had enough to feed an army. After that the meal carried on with out me as I ate my meal slowly to make it last. My mood was slowly dwindling at this point so I lost myself reliving this afternoon and felt my mood rise. Till aunt Lauren started to talk. She usually did this when she had spent the afternoon drinking wine, she never got drunk, heaven no the thought of it, so undignified. She started the talk about family loyalty, how we were a passionate family, how we were perfect. Passionate that's right we were known to sulk for three years and not talk to each other and throw stuff through windows. Usually it either bored me or just didn't listen but this time it hit a nerve. This time I knew about Skye. Now I knew I didn't have the full picture but with what I knew of Aunt Lauren it seemed Skye was speaking the truth.

"Do you know why we are so lucky" The usual opening question, I felt my blood boil "because we are always there for one another. If there is a problem there is a shoulder to cry on or a cheque" She jokes earning the faithful forced chuckle from everyone as she sniggers at her own joke. I stay quiet me teeth clenched. "This is what makes us a strong unit there are never any secrets!"

"Yes!" My mother agrees nearly screaming. Since when were we in an old English parliament, we will start shouting Aye and Objection! next.

"Family is what matters, never forget that kids" My meal churned in my stomach as my anger grew. I was never loud in my anger but everyone heard my next sentence.

"It's just a shame that Skye and Caleb couldn't hear this" It was uttered through my clenched teeth with as much venom as I could manage. This is what caused everyone to stop and become instantly silent. Now I look straight at Aunt Lauren she knew what I meant I could feel my mother's angry and confused glare at my mention of Caleb and in this tone. It was for the future when he told her. I knew she would not react well, Caleb did too. Aunt Lauren's horrified expression suddenly turned to one of anger.

"What Kim do you mean by that?" Each word was clear and short. Her nose was pinched and her eyes hard. She knew I knew. She just didn't know how or what else I would say. It was enough, my anger cools and I knew not to make more of a scene.

"I just meant those two they haven't been at a family meal for years, and this mention of family just made me miss them" I say trying to keep what was left of my anger out of my tone.

"Well if you wish I could give you Skye's mobile number" Aunt Lauren says trying to keep her voice light. I notice her husband swallow nervously. Aunt Lauren was being risky here.

"Really you have it" I say unable to stop myself "I mean you can remember it? I have my phone now, thank you" I say as polite as I could. I see my mothers eyes narrow from the corner of my eyes. Aunt Lauren just smiles stiffly and tells me the number. I type it in my phone saving it.

"Thanks again"

"Well who's for dessert?" My mothers asks to fill the silent gap that was left. I was starving but excuse myself. I needed to go be sick. I couldn't believe what I had just done. Anger made me do some brave things. I would never do that if I wasn't mad. Oh my god! I was going to pay for that. I make my way up to my room ignoring the looks I got and jump on my bed. Bringing my phone back out. Checking the two numbers. Like I thought. A completely different number I phone it to be sure.

"Number not recognised" The automatic voice tells me. I smile a grim smile. Skye had it worse than me. I lie down on my bed finally shaking with nerves. I couldn't believe it. The door opens silently and I see my mother walk in. Her face was the angry I'm very disappointed in you and I'm going to tell you face.

"Kim" Her voice was clipped as she comes to sit on my bed, on the edge so not to touch me "your behaviour at dinner was disgraceful, you know your Aunt Lauren misses Skye and you put her in a very distressing position. You just don't know the reasons, now I shouldn't be telling you but two years ago Skye left home, she went to go find herself she said but when she left she said very hurtful things to Aunt Lauren. It took a lot for me to help her" I remember now the six hour phone call when mother 'comforted' her. Or more than likely planned this bullshit story. Mother knew something more than this maybe not the whole truth but she knew about Pixie. "Bringing her up was cruel also your general table manner were terrible. I thought I brought you up better, no phones at the table and no seconds before guests" I nod. Feeling nothing. "Now I don't know what had happened to you recently but I have my concerns that this boy Joe is bad for you" Joe? I don't correct her as I suddenly realised what this could mean. My eyes widen no! She couldn't. I knew I would pay for dinner tonight but banning me from seeing Jared was just too cruel "So to put me at ease I would like to meet this young fellow, bring him around when he can next make it we are pretty free this week, just not Wednesday" I nod calming down again. "Now I expect better of you" Then with that she gets up and leaves. I lie down again my head spinning but not like with Jared earlier. My whole life I was ignored but now in a week I have a boyfriend of my dreams and my mother is talking to me, true its not telling me she is proud of me but that she is disappointed in me, and is still ignoring my notes but still she remembers that she had two daughters all those years ago. I finally understood why some kids acted up because even though I don't like my mother I love her, having her notice me still makes something in me glow. I close my eyes thinking of Skye, Pixie, Caleb and Jared. I let my thoughts stay with Jared. I wonder what he was doing now? He would be having dinner with my family soon, so let's hope he is having fun because it's going to be anything but fun at that dinner.


	9. Jared meets Kim's Family

**I own nothing it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. All I own is the plot and Kim's family and probably any other character that you don't know unfortunately that means Tommy. I also don't own the idea of shadow hunters which are mentioned they belong to Cassandra Clare. **

**Jared Meets Kim Family**

Monday. It was finally Monday all Sunday was spent awkwardly. Aunt Lauren looking at me with indifference while I tried hard not to look at her with distaste. They left late Sunday afternoon. I had the best sleep I ever had my back relishing in the softness of my mattress being asleep as soon as I forced thoughts of the horrible dinner to come out of my brain. Now as I slip off the stool in the kitchen making my way to the door I feel my stomach flip nervously. The door bell rings and I jump to answer it smiling when I see Jared standing on the other side. His hair wet from the rain.

"Sorry I'm late" Jared apologises. I hadn't realised he was late but as I look at him closer I see something in his eyes. Something wasn't right. Its then I notice what he looks like. He wore cut of jeans and a t-shirt but it was hastily thrown on and his feet were bare and muddy the same for his legs and arms. Mud splattered his whole body.  
"Jared what have you been doing?" I ask feeling an eyebrow raise.

"In the woods" Jared answer rubbing and some still wet mud on his arm just rubbing the little splatter into his skin more.

"Why?" I ask again feeling a slight grin he looked so cute standing there. Though part of me was panicking for his health it was pouring it down huge puddles sat on the road and pavements. He could get hyperthermia.

"Erm, there is some trouble I'm helping Sam out, so I won't be in school today" I feel my heart drop I had quickly got use to Jared being at my side.

"Oh"

"But" Jared quickly adds "I should get sometime off paaaa-woooork" I frown at the slip up, what was up? "after school so I could come round I mean, you could help me catch up with what I missed maybe you could I don't know what do you usually do after school" It depends I think bitterly on how I got home, if soaked to the bone then I dried off and went for a run just to catch a glimpse of you. Not that I could say that. If I came home dry, well as dry as you could in La Push I did homework first then went for a run.

"Erm well I run but I haven't been for a while but-"

"Great! So I'll pick you up from school then you can show me your route" I nod. Jared smiled a huge smile, one that made me shiver. Then he grabs my hand, my bag from just inside the door and pulls me to his truck. Helping me up as usual. The he starts the car.

"What you looking so confused about?" Jared asks as he drives through the heavy rain. The truck smelt of mud and wet forest it was nice and of course there was the usual Jared.

"Two things" I say with out thinking smiling when I think of how relaxed I felt around him, excluding the buzz he gave me whenever he was near. "I didn't think you were going to drive me to school not when you're not going yourself" Jared laughs.

"I wish I was, but since I can't I'm spending as much time as I can with you" I feel myself blush. "Next thing?"

"I was wondering if I should tell you now or later"

"Now" Jared says confidently. I smile and breathe in deeply. Here it goes.

"My mother wants you to come to dinner, so she can make sure you're suitable" Jared chuckles.

"Sure" Again he sounded confident.

"How can you be so relaxed?" I ask turning to look at him feeling the panic I had repressed last night come bubbling to the surface.

"Because I know I'm more than suitable for you, I'm made for you" My heart stops as I look at him, he had said it like he was commenting on the weather.

"When does she want me round?"

"Whenever you can make it" He…I…I didn't know what to feel the way it was said like it was a natural thing, was I to be annoyed it was taken for granted or in complete and utter joy because it was said like that? Because I think I was feeling joy at the moment.

"I can make it tonight" Tonight so soon?

"Ok" I knew my mother would grumble then be all smiles when he came till she found a fault in him, not that you could Jared was more then perfect.

"Kim?" Jared was looking to me.

"Yeah?" I ask breathlessly.

"We're here" I nod and slip from the car a moment later. He was made for me! It was when I was at the doors and turned to look back at Jared in his truck unable to see anything but a dark shape through the heavy rain that it really hit me. Everything Jared had said to me, everything I felt and stuttered back to him. He was made for me and I was made for him. I missed the warmth of his hand in mine and I remember how well our hands fit. How well I fit into the curve of his body, how well out personalities evened each other out and complimented each other. How he noticed me. I feel something pop inside of me something that I could never change, back not that I wanted to. I felt the same old shy Kim but at he same time I felt different. My back was a little straighter and my head a little higher. I finally got it. My knees suddenly feel weak with the epiphany my head suddenly light headed as I realise just what it all meant and how short a time it had all happened. Sure my obsessive crush on Jared had been a year long but that whole time it had been from a far. Never was I expecting him to talk to me, never had I expected him to even think of kissing me never mind knowing my name. Talk about kissing me he hadn't this morning. I frown while leaning against the wall just inside of school to get out of the way of other students. Kim! I tell myself, it is not the time to think of kissing Jared you have just realised that you are made for him. But boy could he kiss me…Kim! I shake my head my knees still weak. The only scary thing was that it had only happened last week! Were we going to fast? No, it felt perfect it felt right to be where we were right now. The only thing that was bothering me was all the unanswered questions that surrounded Jared. The mud on him this morning, what trouble could there be in the forest that would need Jared? Why he was away for so long? Why he ran around topless not that I could complain, why he suddenly noticed me? What he couldn't tell me, I would give him time like he was giving me time but it still was annoying. The bell rings and I wobble off to my first lesson. Unfortunately it was French. Great.

The morning went quick and I soon found myself debating what to do for lunch. Normally I would sit with Jared and Paul but they weren't here. Before that I normally ate in the library or the art room. I decide that it was probably the best course of action since I didn't know anyone else and sitting at Katie's table like I had the first day was never going to happen again, and Hannah had maths or science club, or well was doing something brainy anyway. I turn to leave but have my arms caught by two boys. One was tall with long black hair that he tied back at the nape of his neck, the other shorter but stockier with cropped hair. I recognise them immediately as they drag me our arms linked across the lunch hall to the usual table. They sit me down gently then sit down by my side. I look to one then the other my face a mask of confusion and humour but the humour slowly dies when I see their expressions. They looked worried and angry at the same time. Jacob or Quil I couldn't remember which spoke first.

"What's happening to Embry?"

"Embry?" I repeat my brain whirling to try and think of what was happening. I couldn't understand why they were asking me; surely Jared or Paul would be better to ask since they were the ones who spoke to him. Embry has said one word to me and that was "Hey".

"Yes Embry" The other spoke.

"Wait a second" I say deciding they needed to be clearer and I needed to know who the hell I was talking to. They were cramping my space and the one with the long hair was boiling like Jared and it was making me think of him which didn't help with understanding what they were asking. I had a feeling the boy's thought I was going to run and they were sitting at my sides to block me in. "Can you please give me some space" I ask in a quiet voice. The boys nod and move to sit in front of me, now looking more intimidating. "Thank you, I'm sorry but I mean I know your names but I don't know who's who" I say quickly and even more quietly. The short haired boy smiles quickly.

"I'm Quil" I nod the other boy who doesn't smile points to himself.

"Jacob"

"Kim" I finish the introductions "Now why are you asking about Embry?" I ask looking at the two at the mention of his name their expression turn more worried than angry.

"He's been acting weird lately and now he's not talking to us. We called around at the weekend and his mum said he was ill" Jacob explains. Ill? I suddenly remember Saturday when I saw Jared running into the forest after Embry, Sam and Paul. Embry looked to be shaking. Maybe he was ill.

"He's also be talking about Sam and been talking to Paul and Jared a lot and since yours Jared's girlfriend we thought maybe you know something, seen him maybe?" Quil finishes off. I stare at them their concern for their friend was evident and I felt so bad not being able to tell them anything.

"I'm sorry" I start I watch their faces drop "but I don't know anything about Embry you know more than I do"

"You sure you haven't even seen him?" Quil pleads. I feel my head move in a nod.

"I saw him Saturday" Their eyes widen.

"How was he?" Jacob asks.

"He was with Sam and Paul, Jared later on they were going into the woods together, Embry didn't look good, so maybe he is ill"

"He was fine of Friday" Quil mutters darkly. Jared had been fine too the day before laughing and joking with his friends then the next day he wasn't in and didn't come back for weeks. Jared was fine now. Embry probably caught the same thing as Jared and would be like Jared coming back looking better than ever. Wait! Embry like Jared? That Saturday he had his hair cropped short like Jared's, Sam's and Paul's. He had been growing taller just like Jared had before he was ill. His conversations with Paul and now and more urgent. Something was up. I looked to the boy's in front of me both looking at me strangely.

"What are you thinking?" Jacob asks.

"Nothing it's just a thought, I'll ask Jared tonight" I promise them. Their faces relax and they stand thanking me. I stand too only to be pushed down again.

"Where do you think you are going?" Quil asks me.

"To the library or art room to eat lunch?" I answer slowly.

"This is the lunch room can't you eat lunch here?"

"Yes?" Why was I answering with questions?

"Sit down we'll be back in a bit" Jacob laughs pushing Quil ahead of him. I sit down again and pick at my sandwich in wide eyed shock. They were back in seconds with piles of food, not as big as Jared's though.

"You going to eat that sandwich?" Quil asks through a mouth full. I take a big bite causing them to both laugh. The rest of lunch was spent talking or well listening to Jacob and Quil talk and argue.

As the bell rang for the end of the day I jumped out of my seat and rushed out into the rain. The afternoon had gone slow but I would remember parts of lunch and laugh to myself now and then getting odd looks but mostly I was ignored. The boy's as I had taken to calling them in my head were nice to be around, even though you could tell they missed their friend. Most of their storied involved Embry. Even once an argument they were having over a bet needed Embry to have the final say. I run straight into the rain not bothering to think of me falling or Jared not being there. After this morning I knew he would always be there for me. Suddenly Jared is in front of me opening the passenger's door and lifting me in. I blush as usual as his hands brush against me as he straps me in. He smiles crookedly and I feel my breath catch. He really was breath taking.

"The rain seems to be getting lighter" Jared smiles at me as he drives out of the school. Water ran down his bare chest in beads and I found my mouth wide open as I ogled.

"Kim! I'm up here" Jared teases and I laugh embarrassed as I dart my eyes straight up to his. "So ready for a run?" He looked tiered.

"Are you? You look tiered" I say concerned the sudden urge to brush the bruise like bags under his eyes over whelming.

"I'm fine I just had a late night" Jared says quickly. I raise and eyebrow "And a busy day but I'm fine, a run will be good for me"

"Hmm maybe we should arrange another night for you to come round for dinner" I had already phoned mother but I could always cancel, she wasn't speaking much to me anyway. I mean less than usual.

"Hey!" Jared says pulling to a stop outside my house "No way. I told Emily I wouldn't be eating tonight with the rest of them and the sooner we get it over with the better"  
"Emily?"

"Yeah Sam's fiancée"

"Don't you eat at home?" I felt silly for asking but it just slipped out.

"Yeah but I eat at Sam's before"

"Oh" I say with a slight giggle. How could he eat so much and still be so…so ripped?

"Fast metabolism" Jared pats his stomach smiling.  
"It's alright for some" I grumble. Thinking about how if I ate anything near as much as Jared I would be huge.

"Well then we best get running" I roll my eyes but jump out of the truck. I was just on the floor when I was pushed back against the truck. Jared quickly kisses me.

"Finally" Jared murmurs pulling back.

"Finally" I repeat my day feeling a little more complete but it wasn't near enough. Jared smiles his eyes giving me a knowing look like he had read my mind. I feel my cheeks heat but I was soon being pulled to the door. I unlock and step in running up the stairs to change leaving Jared in the kitchen. As I was running back down the stairs in my black running leggings and baggy hoody I liked to run in a thought hit me. Would Jared release why I ran where I ran. I mean he could hardly miss his house. I trip down the rest of the steps catching myself before falling. No it would be fine it was a good route it had a slight incline in it and was a good length. I tell myself to feel better. I couldn't suddenly change the route or I'd end up lost. Plus…  
"Ready?"

"Yeah?" I say. What was with me today answering with questions? My thoughts from earlier come back to me. What better time to ask than while trying to keep your boyfriend who you stalked for a year from recognising all his usual hang outs.

"Come on then" Jared was out of the door. I noticed he was wearing exactly what he wore in the car, cut off sweats and trainers. No top! Oh lordy. I jog after him. After taking the first right where I knew we would hit his first hang out in thirty five steps I asked the first question.

"Jared?"

**Jared's P.O.V**

I look over to Kim, she was wearing leggings that showed off her legs and as she ran her hoody bounced showing glimpses of her butt. Damn now I had another thought to keep from the guys I was so not having them ogle Kim's butt. Only I could do that? Wait did she wear these every time she went running?

"Do you wear those all the time?" I ask with out thinking but if some other guys had seen or leered I would…if I saw anyone today they were…

"Usually why?"

"Oh nothing" better not admit I was checking her legs and butt out. But she had such nice…No! She was asking me a question. "Sorry what were you going to ask me?" I say seeing her look down at the floor her brow wrinkled slightly. Damn! I had made her conscious "Kim you look great" She looks back her frown fading "a little too good" I mumble to myself but by the blush I guess she heard. "So" I say to move on from her legs.

"Oh well I was wondering if you knew how Embry was? Jacob and Quil were worried today" Oh crap. Embry had phased on Saturday, we had thought it would have happened earlier but he had better control than we thought he would. It just proves we should never use Paul as an example again. I had been worried it would happen on Friday but I was lucky. Embry was taking it quite well he was now just worrying about his friends. Jacob was next, he was getting pretty tall. Kim had seen me run into the forest after the others getting Embry away from the house before his mother had shock coming home to her son now doubled up as the family dog, who didn't just chew the furniture but ripped it apart.

"Erm he's fine, well not fine he's ill but its not life threatening" In fact it's life extending!

"What is it?" Kim wasn't even breathing hard as we ran past the local shop I liked to go, it was the second place we had ran past I liked to attend. Whoa it just showed how small La Push is.

"Mono"

"Oh" Kim nods but something told me she didn't believe me. "I'll tell the boy's- I mean Jacob and Quil tomorrow, are you coming to school?"

"Erm" We pass the park where I usually hung with Paul when either one of our mums had had enough of us and had thrown us out, well that was till I ran patrols. "Should be" Paul wouldn't we would take it in turns till Embry had more control to return to school.

"Good" Kim says her breathing slightly quicker but deeper. Her form was good and I find myself looking at her and not where I was going. I quickly sidestep a lamp post thanking my werewolf reflexes.

"So you like Jacob and Quil"

"Not much to not like they dragged me across the lunch room today" Kim laughs slightly with the memory. I feel the burn of jealousy shiver down my spine and anger, they dragged her! They had lunch with my Kim!

"Oh?" I manage not to growl.

"Yeah they're concerned about Embry". I nod turning my gaze to where we were passing my house. I smile a small smile. I change me thoughts again. If they got on it might make it easier to talk to Jacob since he was the closest to phasing next. Sam had tried but since people either worshipped us protectors of the tribe or were weary of us as a steroid taking gang, Jacob the latter he wouldn't listen. Ignored us but if Kim could help… and put her in danger of a new werewolf no way. I was bad enough, no her sitting next to Paul was bad enough.

"So how much longer?" I ask changing the subject quickly but Kim's thoughtful look never leaves her face.

We ended up passing every place in La Push I ever went to more then three times. I smile as I sit in the kitchen waiting for Kim to finish in the shower. Kim had told me not to be worried about her family quite yet. Her parents were at work, her brothers and sisters at friends or clubs. She was alone for hours when she came home. Was she lonely? She must be. I was an only child but I always had my mum when I got home or Paul or my dad. Too the point I wanted to be by myself but now with being able to hear my pack brother's thoughts privacy was a thing of the past. But Kim had no one I had thought that maybe I was steeling her away from a best friend, not that I would give her back but I would have shared (just not equally) but there was no one.

"Jared!" Kim calls. I hear the bathroom door open and her run up the stairs. I make my way into the bathroom. Since I had refused to leave she had given me a towel and told me which shampoo and soap to avoid. The bathroom smelt of Kim. I sigh quickly before inhaling deeply. Smiling to myself. As I shower I think of a way to broach the running route subject.

I make my way upstairs to Kim room. I knew she was upstairs and I knew which her room was from the noise of her foots steps. I knock on the door. Kim throws it open. Her hair was damp drying straight and shiny her cheeks still slightly pink from the hot shower. She was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a t-shirt that said 'I'm nobody. Nobody's perfect'. The t-shirt was both right and wrong. She was Kim and she was damn perfect.

"Hey" I say stepping into her room. It had two beds on one side and those two beds were surrounded by mess. The side with only one bed was extremely clean except where some clothes were strewn across the bed.

"Hey" she greets sitting on her bed. I could hear her heart rate increase and her breath hitch. She was nervous. Was this the first time she had a boy in her room? I liked the thought that it was. I sit down next to her pulling her further up the bed till we rested against the head board. I pull Kim so she leaned against me and rest my chin on the top of her head. For a few seconds Kim was stiff, I thought I went to quick or did something wrong but then she relaxes her hand coming to rest on my chest and she turned more towards me. I stroke her silky hair; loving the coolness against my hot skin. Her heart was still tripping but her breathing was normal. I smile at the effect I have on her, but the thing is she had the same on me.

"So" I start "nice route" I feel her stiffen. "I recognised a few spots, I didn't know La Push was so small" I hear Kim groan.

"It's a good route it has an incline…" She trails off miserably and embarrassed as I start to laugh.

"Kim" I say still stroking her hair.

"Jared" She seems to be bracing herself.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I'm not crazy ok?" Kim suddenly sits up the movement shocking me slightly, her eyes were bright and felt my heart skip a beat she looked so beautiful. "So I might have had a small crush on you before you spoke to me and when I started running I ended up running past where you hung out. And I might just might know the amount of time you weren't at school in hours but I'm not crazy" Kim finishes with a deep breath. I feel a slow smile take over my face. She did like me before. I felt shitty again for ignoring her after that first day I showed her to English but right now I didn't care.

"How small was this crush?" She seemed to be chanting something over and over in her head. He lips moving to quickly for me to catch the silent chant.

"Small" She answers biting her lip. I lean forward no longer able to stop myself. All day I wanted to do this, earlier had not been enough but I knew we wouldn't have gone running if I had given in. I wasn't going to now as dinner might get cold but she was just so beautiful. I cup her face gently before crushing my lips to hers. She gasps slightly before leaning back against me. The kiss on Saturday had been amazing. Sam had been a little annoyed that sending me to see Kim had only made it worse. But I would take anything kiss Kim, to be near her. I pull her closer causing her to fall against me. I groan slightly at the feel of her. I run a hand though her hair and then down her back. One of her small hands on my chest (which was covered in a smart parent friendly shirt) the other running through my hair. My God!

"KIM!" A shout from the door way has us jumping apart. It was only my hand on Kim's back that stops her from falling off the bed. Two little girls stood in the door way their eyes and mouths wide open.

"Louise, Gina" Kim says breathlessly.

"Kim who's he" They point to me.

"I'm Jared" I introduce myself.

"KATIE!" The little girls shout in unison, you could tell they were twins as they looked identical, their black hair straight and in two high bunchies. They wore the same shoes and jeans but different coloured tops. There was running up the stairs then a hand slapped against the door frame making Kim jump then groan. Katie pokes her head around the door frame breathless. Seems she didn't run.

"My God!" Katie near screams "KIM!" What was with the shouting she was right here! My ears protest.

"Katie"

"Jared" Katie says and for a moment I think that she was talking to me but I soon realise she was about me. "I can't believe its true I was looking and listening out for anything about you two at school but nothing. He wasn't even there then I come home mum says he's here for dinner which I believed since I saw his truck. But I still can't believe you're _together_. I thought it was more you helping with school work not this!" She points to where my hand rested around Kim. I wasn't letting go. I could hear Kim's heart beating rapidly and her breathing was shallow, her eyes had dimmed the amber from before gone.

"Yeah well I find it hard to believe myself" Kim mutters the life I was use to hearing gone.

"I don't" I say hating how my Kim had just vanished. I was left with a shell.

"Well then you obliviously don't know the Kim we do, complete book worm do you know she cried when we accidently threw her books out. I mean cried over books!"

"They were important to me" Kim growls lowly. But it seemed I was the only one who heard the anger; Katie seemed not too heard at all. The twins were gathering some stuff, seeming to ignore their older sisters.

"Then she refused the offer to get these really good books. Even I read them, she wanted her books about her things"

"Werewolves, vampires, shadow hunters, mythical creatures" Kim mutters. I feel a shock at the mentions of werewolves. Maybe when I tell her she won't run screaming. I would have to tell her soon. I could tell when she was running she was thinking about it.

"Whatever" It seemed Katie was listening "Anyway when you get bored of Kim, causes she ain't easy in fact she frigid" The twins push past Katie "make sure she ain't to broken hearted she'll just mope and I can't be bothered listening to that, and well you know where I am" Then with that she left. Kim closes her eyes and leans against my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kim" I didn't know what else to say. I knew her family upset her but I never knew it was this bad. What would the rest of them be like? I understood now why she had been eager for me to not meet the family.

"It's alright that was kind of Katie telling you not to hurt me in her own selfish way"

"I understand why Caleb did what he did" I say quietly hugging Kim to me.

"You haven't met my mother yet" Kim looks up to me her eyes still blank but something flickered behind them. She was ready to tell me she trusted me but what was she going to say? Did they hurt her? I felt rage like I've never felt take over and I fist my hands to stop myself from shaking.

"I don't know why I make such a big fuss of it all, they don't hit me they don't bully me, well except what you've seen they just ignore me really. My family is big on emotions; you know my nanna refuses to talk to my mum. Well screaming and slamming doors is an everyday thing. But I don't so they think I'm different and they don't know how to handle it. My mother has only started to talk to me since I've been late since I asked Aunt Lauren about Skye." I nod remembering Skye. "She knows about Skye and Pixie they all do but they won't tell us they keep it like it's a dirty secret. That's what this family does. If they don't like it they ignore it" She takes a deep breath "but this thing is telling you this seems wrong" I pull Kim closer to me.

"You love them I understand"

"But I don't like them!" She hugs my closer.

"They don't know you or deserve to" I feel her smile against me but it was a small smile I had to make her really smile. And I knew something that would make her. "Kim tomorrow I want to tell you everything" Kim pulls back her eyes wide. "After school" She throws her self at me hugging me tightly.

"Kim" There is a knock on the door. We pull apart and Kim calls for them to enter a confused expression on her face. It opens to reveal Kellan. "Dinner's ready, hey Jared" He says then closes the door and runs down the stairs. Kim shakes her head.

"What?" I ask standing and offering her my hand. She takes it.

"Nothing its just Kellan seems to not know what to make of me anymore" I nod then we head down stairs.

A middle aged woman with short serve black hair and the same eyes as Kim; but they were harsh and I knew they would never light up with Amber, Stood in the kitchen with a tall man with salt and pepper hair and tiered eyes. He looked wary unlike his wife who looked ready for battle.

"Hello" She greats me coldly.

"Hello Mrs Bell, Mr Bell" I say politely keeping the dislike I already felt towards them.

"Please call us Mary and David" It sounded polite but it had a cold edge. This was going to be hard.

"I'm Jared"

"We know" Oh ok. Kim suddenly grasps my hand. I squeeze it back thankful for her comfort. "We're having pizza tonight, at the short notice I wasn't able to make anything else" Whoa scolding me already. "Vegetable and Hawaiian. Only my sister Lauren and her family pepperoni is that ok?"

"Thats fine, I'm not a fan of pepperoni myself" I say even though it was my favourite.

"Well if you would like to go to the dinning room" We go quickly. Kim stops before entering and looks up to me.

"But pepperoni is your favourite"

"How did you know?" I ask smiling. Kim blushes.

"Small crush remember"

"Hmm just how small again?" Kim hits me, I hardly felt it but I see her wince slightly but before I could apologise she pulled me into the dinning room. This house really was not one for werewolves. My ears nearly burst with the noise. We were just seated when the food was brought in and the questioning began. Kim sat silent next to me eating her pizza as her family bombarded my with questions from what colour my bedroom was to what my intentions toward Kim where. Her father asked that but seemed unsure to if he should. I made sure all my answers were parent happy and by the end of the meal I saw her mum smile slightly and knew I had hit the jack pot. It was when we finished dessert that the door bell rang.

"That'll be Tommy" Kellan says jumping up to get the door. I heard greetings then they were at he door. Tommy sat down at he only spare seat next to Kellan.

"Tommy dear do you want anything?" Mary Kim's mum asks.

"No thank you Mary" How was she all smiles and charm for this creep. He was looking straight at Kim who had her head down. I find her hand under the table and give it a squeeze she looks to me with a smile. I see Tommy glare at me from the corner of my eye.

"Yeah mum we're off out now so see ya" With that Kellan pulls Tommy out of the room. "See ya Jared"

"Bye" I manage. Was I they only one who could see how this squashed face creep was looking at Kim? I memorize his scent. I wanted nothing more then to pummel his face into the ground but since he hadn't done anything I couldn't. Yet, he hasn't done anything yet a little voice tells me. He better not. Plus I think beating him to dirt would only get in me in the bad books with Mary.

**Kim's P.O.V**

"Bye" I whisper to Jared leaning up to kiss his jaw the only thing I could reach. Dinner had gone well mother had even smiled. Then Tommy had come and Jared and held my hand. After Friday with that compliment Tommy freaked me out more then even but Jared made me fee safe. Plus letting him see my family telling him about it made me feel better. I didn't feel like some petty little child complaining because she didn't get enough attention. I felt like better, free. Jared was perfect. Plus he only laughed about my small crush. I smile in memory I just hope he doesn't find out the extent of that small crush made for each other or not. That was to embarrassing. Jared was going to tell me everything tomorrow. I couldn't believe it I knew it was important and for some reason I knew it was something to do with Sam, Paul and Embry. I just knew it. I run up the stairs once Jared and driven off straight to my room. Where I had about twenty minutes to write in my diary till the twins came up. I had just finished writing all about Jared when there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah" Mother poked her head round.

"He's fine Kim" Then she was gone leaving me in a state of shock. Jesus. It took me a few minutes to realise my phone was ringing. I jump to answer but it was finished ringing. I check my missed calls and see I had missed two in my shocked state. It was Caleb. I quickly call him back.

"Hey" I say when he answers.

"Kim I'm telling them tomorrow"

It seems tomorrow is a day of revelations.

**A/N This chapter is long and I hope not too boring but its needed to get my plot to the next stage. Nothing is going to stay perfect for long. **

**Also a question. Do people want replies to reviews? If you do just tell me also if you have any questions regarding this story or any suggestions I'm happy to answer them.**

**Please review. **


	10. incomplete answers

**Disclaimer I do not own the Twilight series or anything to do with it. I only own the plot for this story. **

**Incomplete Answers**

Tuesday the day I would get my answers, the day that Caleb told my mum. I was worried about both but also excited. Jared picked me up in the morning like he normally did, looking tiered and tense. His eyes dark. When I asked if he was ok, starting to slightly fuss over his lack of sleep he told me he was fine. That he hadn't worked and had a good nights sleep. But the darker circles around his eyes told me different. The morning went quickly, I got picked on as usual in French and as usual I was distracted and blurted out Jared instead causing the whole class to burst out laughing and for my cheeks to stain red. They were still red at lunch where Quil and Jacob gave me meaningful looks. But I could tell they didn't want to approach Jared not that I blamed them when he met me at my lesson to walk to lunch with me he had not been in a good mood. When I asked he just murmured something about some guy named John. I had tried to cheer him up telling him about the French lesson and that Pixie was asking after him. But he seemed to just continue glaring at everyone who passed us by and made the mistake of looking at Jared. It was now as we sat at the table Jared stiff next to me his fist clenched his jaw tight with the boy's making hand motions at me. I finally had enough of the weird situation and Jared being angry was really upsetting. I was getting angry myself at this John that caused this. So I decided to send Jared off to get some food.

"Jared" I say quietly resting my hand on his arm he looks to me his eyes softening slightly "You need to get some food"

"I'm not hungry" Jared grumbles.

"Yes you are, you have two dinners!" I argue back.

"What about you?" I look down in front of me to see the empty table; I had forgotten to get my lunch from my locker.

"Erm I left it in my locker"

"I'll get you some" With that Jared rises gracefully it surprised me at how graceful Jared was for some one so big, he held himself and walked with a natural fluidness that I noticed athletes had. And having seen Jared run I knew he was an athlete. I sigh and turn to look at Jacob and Quil. Even though they only sat opposite us when Jared and Paul were here the gap seemed huge but yesterday and now when it was only us it seemed smaller.

"So?" Quil asks as soon as Jared was out of ear shot.

"Embry isn't going to die its mono" I answer.

"That's what his mum told us" Jacob says seeming disappointed in what I had to say. I was too. Last night I had been thinking about it all. Things that you wouldn't think to put together suddenly matched making me more confused but at the same time making more sense. I knew that it was more to the eye. I don't think I would have put some things together if I had watched Jared so closely. I remembered things that Jared went through the Embry had recently gone through. Then there was the way that Jared seemed to seize up when I mentioned Embry the way that he would laugh at certain things that I couldn't see the humour in. Like when I mentioned being worried he was dying, Embry's illness when he said it wasn't life threatening there was a glint in his eye. I just needed some more information. When I asked exactly what Jared did with Sam he said protection but I didn't know what that meant.

"Kim?" Jacob was looking at me strangely I look at him and gasp in shock. He seemed to have changed, he looked taller and his face seemed to look older but I only saw him yesterday! I feel my heart start to beat wildly in my chest and my brain when on full alert going through my memories old and new. But it wouldn't click. I sigh in frustration.

"Kim!" Jacob calls to me again.

"Sorry" I say my cheeks heating. I wonder if… "Hey do you know Sam Uley?" The boy's stiffen.

"Yeah what about him?" Quil asks his tone hard. I look to see Jared caught in the long lunch queue but I knew it wouldn't be long.

"What do you know about him?"

"Why you asking us, your boyfriend's in his gang" Jacob says bitterly, I look into their dark eyes and I see a flicker of fear. This Sam character scared them.

"Gang?" Even as I see the fear, hear their dislike of Sam and Jared and hear the word gang my mind processing the word. I don't think badly about it. If Jared was in a gang it wasn't a dangerous one.

"Yeah they call themselves protectors of La Push" Ah see. "But have you seen the size of them, we think steroids are being used" Quil answers me.

"Jared isn't on steroids"

"Sure" Jacob says rolling your eyes "growing like that, that quickly is natural"

"You should know" I hear myself saying as I watch Jacob's eyes widen for a second while Quil laughs hitting Jacob on the back.

"You don't mess with Kim!" He chuckles.

"That's right" I jump as I hear Jared's threatening voice from behind me. I turn to smile at him hoping to remove the frown on his face. His eyes were a hard black.

"Jared what did I get?" I ask anything to stop him from glaring at the boy's.

"Sandwich, it was the only decent looking thing" I look to see four sandwiches piled on a tray along with two cokes. I happily chose a sandwich and unwrap it ignoring the horrible tense silence that had settled over the table.

"Where's Paul?" The question smashed the silence that was starting to make me on edge. Usually I liked silence.

"I don't know" Jared answers but as I look at him I know he was lying to Quil.

"Oh come on man you're his best friend you have to know where he is"

"I-"

"Hey Jared" A sneering voice from behind has Jared swinging his head round. His hands clenched into fists "Hey Kim" He was making fun of us it was clear in his tone his smirk. This must be John. He was in no ways small but Jared and even Jacob now towered over him, he loved himself you could tell by the way he stood and wore tight short sleeved t-shirt to show of his arms. His hair was too styled to be messy his features too pinched but I guessed by the way that the girls surrounded him looked at him he was considered gorgeous but then I was comparing him to Jared. God like Jared who was glaring.

"John" Jared's voice was tight.

"So enjoying lunch?"

"We were" Jared answers back. I was turned now around fully watching Jared closely he seemed to be shaking. John's black eyes held a wicked glint.

"Ah Kim, sorry I forgot you were there" I feel the sting but it was normal I was use to it. I bite my tongue to hold back my retort knowing I wouldn't say it right anyway. But I felt Jared shake more next to me. I quickly grip his hand he seems to calm a fraction.

"When I heard you a Jared where a thing I thought it was your sister you know but no Bobby was right it was you. Though I had to think hard to remember who you where. Sorry to say but your just not that memorable" No need to apologise I know that already. I think grimly.

"And to get a guy like Jared well I was shocked, till I realised you probably did something well" He made a hand gesture that had my temper boiling "You just don't seem the girl" I had never had anyone insult me like that ignore me yes, that I could handle but this I didn't know what to do. How to react it was then that my hand was suddenly cold and Jared was on his feet.

"Don't talk about Kim" Jared was growling.

"Ooooo what you gonna do, get ya gang to beat me up?"

"No" Jared say's before bring his fist back and hitting John right in the nose. I heard a crack then blood poured down his face washing his smug smile away. "That"

"You're crazy!" john screams sounding higher than any guy I'd ever heard. I sat blinking unable to move.

"Never talk about Kim that way" Jared warns then shaking worse than before storms through the fire exit causing the alarms to blare.

"Yeah run!" John shouts as soon as Jared was long gone his eyes still scared. I was still sitting there when two shadows appeared either side of me. I look up to see Jacob and Quil.

"What?" I think he was about to say something more insulting to me but instead he swallows hard and pinches his nose.

"What you waiting for?" Quil asks crossing his arms flexing his biceps as he does.

"Yeah?" Jacob asks motioning with his hand for John to shoo. He does. I blink at his retreating back then the boys. I feel myself being turned around the same time I feel the stares of the whole school.

"Kim?"

"Jared hit some one for me" I say my voice breathless.

"Yeah" I didn't know who was answering.

"Then he ran off"

"Yeah"

"The whole school are looking"

"Yeah"

"Oh" I say not sure what to do.

"Kim, are you going to eat that?" I laugh as Quil points to Jared's uneaten sandwich. I shake my head and Quil quickly digs in. Whoa could this day get any weirder I think just as some teachers make an appearance just to late.

Jared was waiting for me in his truck; since it wasn't raining I could see him clearly sat inside. As I arrive Jared jumps out of the truck his eyes down cast as he helps me up as usual. I could probably get up by myself now since I had control over my body when around Jared. But as I see him my legs turn to jelly. Ok I take then back, I had more control over my body around a fully dressed Jared. Jared was wearing cut off jeans not what he was wearing earlier. I was glad the time for getting my answers was close. In a matter of minutes.

"Kim" Jared greets me after he started the truck.

"Jared" I smile at him wondering what was making him look so down. We drive the rest of the way to my house in silence. Till we pull to a stop when I finally guessed why he looked so upset.

"Jared if you're not ready to tell me it's fine I can wait" well I can try but the urge to know everything about you is strong so strong I will probably think about it all the time but I love you so I will wait. Wait what did I just say love? Did I love Jared Miller? Yes it was simple, I crushed on him for a year but I never loved him then he spoke to me, listened to me, understood me and I fell hard. It was wonderful I felt happy with Jared I felt loved back but he couldn't. Could he? I mean he said stuff to me that made me blush and feel protected and cared for but it couldn't be love. Not this soon. No not love but care.

"It's not that" Jared startled me out of my thoughts. He wasn't looking at me but his fists were clenched.

"Then what?" I ask my voice quiet. Needing to know.

"What I did at lunch I lost control, I put you in danger-"

"Jared stop!" I interrupt "No one has even done anything like that for me before I'm sorry I didn't say anything" No but I blinked a lot "but I just didn't know what to think. Its fine I felt protected. Just don't go around doing it often" I add in a scolding tone. Jared smiles but quickly his lips fall back to a straight line. What was wrong? Had he some how guessed what I was thinking and I was scaring him?

"Kim you don't understand the danger I put you under, the damage I could have done to John, though he might have deserved it, to Sam and the others"

"Then tell me" I say softly my hand finding his. He twines his fingers around mine and squeezes. I look down at my hand so small in comparison. I had to be strong for what Jared was going to tell me.

"I, Kim it's hard to explain I'm different I'm dangerous I-" A sudden tapping makes me jump. I had been getting closer to Jared my heart hammering in anticipation of finally finding out what Jared had kept from me. In fear. For Jared. I look to see Paul's face at the window. He looked meaningfully at Jared who groaned then nodded once. When he turns back to me his eyes were sad and frowning.

"Kim I have to go I have… its important"

"It's fine"

"I'll see you…"

"As soon as you can" I whisper before leaning in and kissing him. It was soft and gentle and the bravest thing I have ever done. But seeing him with his eyes dark his knuckles white his face tense I felt nothing but my love for him. It was empowering.

"Kim" He whispers before pulling away. I smile before sliding out of the truck and running to the door. What Jared told me had me even more confused. So confused I didn't notice the tense silence in the house till it was broken by my mother.

"Kimberly come in at once" I enter the lounge and draw in a quick breath sitting opposite the whole family on the two seater couch was Caleb. Looking tense and pale. His eyes land on me and he seems to relax a little.

"Kim" Caleb smiles at me but it was a small silence. I give him a look one that asked if he told them yet. He shakes his head.

"We've been waiting for you" My mother says still not talking to me properly. I enter and sit next to Caleb from the tense atmosphere I guess Caleb had mentioned this wasn't a reunion.

"So Caleb can you tell us now?" My mother asks her voice warmer than before and could I detect a slight hint of hope.

"Erm yeah?" Caleb rubs the back of his neck "Ok you have to promise to listen to me fully before you interrupt"

"Of course Caleb" My mother says her voice still warmer but slightly edgy now.

"Nothing could be that bad son relax" My dad say smiling.

"I don't think it's bad" Caleb say chuckling "but you on the other hand" He mumbles so low only I could hear. "Ok so you know two years ago I went off to New York to Law School"

"How could we forget, it was such a good and bad day. My eldest baby leaving but making me so proud" Caleb swallows then coughs nervously. My mother was not making it easy on him. I look around to see the twins bursting with excitement at seeing Caleb again, Katie was smiling and Kellan was looking at him with respect like he always had done. But something else maybe slightly jealously. Josh was bouncing in Kellan's lap.

"Yeah well see" I take a deep breath for Caleb who flashes a look at me. I smile. My mother doesn't miss this and frowns slightly. "I never went to New York; in I've been here longer than you. I lived with Grandma for two years in her house working and doing evening classes at the local collage for art" Caleb was rushing things now but I could tell that they were catching every word. Mother getting more and more furious with each word. I knew it. "I got spotted a couple of months ago. The dealer was opening a gallery close to hear just outside of town I thought it would be a good time to tell you. I've already sold some work and well I thought we could go see the ex-"

"No" My mother snaps. Her eyes were dark and wide with anger. My dad was sat waiting to see how to react. The rest were looking shock except for Josh who didn't understand what was going on but was getting slightly upset because mother was. And Kellan he sat there with only respect in his eyes.

"No?" Caleb repeats his brow furrowing.

"No" her voice was harsh and cold. "I can't believe you would do this to me. What did the old bag say to you?"

"Who?" Caleb asks.

"My mother, not that you can call her one but what did she say to make you turn against me like this?"

"She did nothing but support and listen to me" Caleb says his voice slightly louder matching out mothers.

"Ha! Like I believe that"

"You should do, all I have ever wanted to do is paint to draw but you forced me to study law which bores me"

"But were so clever!"

"That means nothing! I would be a rubbish lawyer if I didn't care, but art I love"

"You never drew"

"I did my walls were covered in work! I passed art with distinction!"

"You wanted to be a lawyer" I feel my blood boil and find my fist clenched like Jared earlier. So typical if one argument wasn't working just ignore it move to a different one. Never listen. I thought she would. I really thought she would listen to Caleb but obviously it didn't.

"I never wanted to be one"

"So instead of saying anything"

"I did"

"Don't interrupt me! So instead of tell us you took our money and lied to us for two years" She was shouting now.

"I never spent it I got it back and all the money you sent I saved here!" Caleb threw thick envelope on the table between us. Caleb was shouting but his eyes were light with amber flecks different from mother's black eyes.

"You still lied to your family! Your own flesh and blood!"

"It was the only way but I'm sorry you can't know how sorry I am" Caleb lowers his voice and dips his head. As out mother stands. My dad stays sat.

"There were other ways doing what you were suppose to instead of going off on this silly boy hood fantasy" That was enough I watch as Caleb closes his eyes in defeat. No this could not happen. She could not walk all over him!

"Silly boy hood fantasy!" I say quietly but I stood as I said it facing my mother. Her eyes flash to me her nostrils flaring. "You know nothing you won't even see his work he is amazing! This is stupid he would never have to have done what he did if you hadn't ignored his wishes and forced him to do what you think would be best"

"Kim stay out of this, I wish to speak to you later I can't believe that you knew about this and kept it from me!"

"No I won't" I say still quietly "and you can speak to me now, why not humiliate me in front of the whole family again"

"When did I ever to that?"

"See! You ignore everything that doesn't matter to you"

"You are my daughter, my child you both are, _not_ that you are acting at all like any children I would bring up"

"What?" I say louder now but still not shouting "Spoilt selfish and petty, sorry should I pick on some one will that make it better?"

"Kim!" mother screams "This is not at all like you"

"How would you know?" I felt years of frustration and hurt pour out of me.

"This is it I knew before but now I'm certain, any boy that my mother agrees with I would be wary of but now. After what I found out this afternoon and this out burst I have no choice but to do this. You are not allowed to see Jared again" I felt my heart stop.

"No" I whisper  
"Yes Kim it is for the best" I see the glint of satisfaction in her eyes.

"No" a little louder.

"You will see it's for the best, even thank me for it one day"

"NO!" I scream feeling my eyes tingle with tears of anger. She couldn't stop me from see Jared he was all I had.

"Mother you can't" Caleb says his voice hard.

"I can do what I want, see what it feels like?"

"Jared is a good boy he makes Kim come alive" Caleb argues as I stand there concentrating on breathing. Biting my lips till I tasted blood. But the pain was nothing compared to what I was feeling. The emptiness of my life with out Jared.

"He makes her act like this"

"She oh, you know what you can't argue with you. I came here to tell you with something to show but you won't listen you won't even look at my work never mind me! But I've told you now, I'm not asking for your blessing I do better with out it" With that Caleb stands his coat in his hand.

"Leave" Mother motions to the door with a dismissive wave with her hand.

"What about you Dad?" Caleb ask.

"He won't do anything" I hear myself say bitterly watching the hurt spread across his face the anger of mother the shock of my siblings. "He never does" I was ignored.

"Leave" Mother repeats again "leave and don't come back, right now you are not my son, he would never lie to his family, betray us and shame us in this way"

Even through his anger I see Caleb wince.

"Mother" His voice was cold. He had never called her mother and I see a slight flicker behind her frozen eyes. Then with a nod of his head he leaves squeezing my shoulder. His eyes telling me I could leave with him but I shake my head I needed to say more. I couldn't stop I was hurting more than I ever had. For years I was fine with being ignored; wrapped myself in the false comfort of it but now as I released the frustrations it came with pain. Pain so bad if fuelled my anger making me reckless. She could do nothing not even banning me from Jared would stop me because she couldn't.

"Kim" she says as the door closes. I turn to face her making my face hard even as tears spill over. I wipe them away harshly. "Your behaviour has been… there are no words to describe. I never expected this from you and it is this boy's fault. You will thank me"

"Why?" I ask.

"Kim he is a bad example-"

"You said because Grandma approved of him"

"Yes and she is out to hurt me in any way"

"You are banning me from seeing the boy I love because of a stupid fight with grandma! And just because he gives me confidence in myself" I hated how I told _her_ before I told Jared that I loved him.

"You don't love him"

"Yes I do" I whisper the last part deadly quiet and I hear her intake of breath. "I love him and there is no way you can stop me seeing him" With that I can't stop the tears that burst forth and I have to get out of here. I turn and run for the door. I hear her scream behind me angrily for me to come back but I keep running not even closing the door. I couldn't believe what I had done. The pain kept me running and I didn't even realise it was raining or how far I had run before I couldn't see and breath. Sob's ripping from my chest. My throat was tight and I feel myself falling to the floor unable to stand.

"Kim?" A deep voice I didn't recognise approaches but I can't move, I just keep sobbing and falling to the ground. Then I was in warm arms and was moving again.

The warm arms put me down on a battered couch in a house that smelt of muffins and fresh warm food. My stomach rumbles but I could only look out blankly my knees up by my chin. My shoes were at the door my wet clothes soaking the couch. I need to get up I need to find out where I was but all I could do was think about the argument. I couldn't believe I said all that.

"Emily" the same voice from before shouts.

"Sam!" A woman's husky voice answers. I could hear the love in their tones and it reminds me of Jared. I want Jared.

"Kim's here?"

"But Jared is out with you"

"I know I found her in the street, I need you to handle it I will get Jared back as soon as I can but you know-"

"I know" I hear footsteps enter the room then a gasp "But make sure he comes back as quick as he can" Then a small arm wraps around my shoulders.

"Kim, hey" I look up to see a beautiful woman with long black hair and almond eyes not even the scars on one side of her face making it a perminate frown could take her beauty away. It shone out of her in kindness. I didn't even know this woman but she knew Jared and Sam who knew Jared and I felt safe. "I'm Emily, Sam's fiancée" I feel my head nod.

"Now you need to get out of those clothes come on" she offers her hand standing I take it and follow her into the small bathroom. Smiling at the very tall and big man who was heading out of the door.

"Thank you"

"No problem Kim" I didn't even wonder how he knew my name till I was in the shower. When I came out fresh clothes in the form of a large t-shirt and pair of sweats that were a little to short I walk into the kitchen. Where Emily was getting muffins out of the oven.

"Hey feeling better"

"A little" My voice was croaky and I felt uncomfortable. I was in some stranger's house wearing their clothes after running from my own. I never have done anything like this before.

"Good, sorry about the clothes but guessing from the sweats a top of mine would be too small, but Jared's t-shirt is way to big" I smile at her and offer to help. "Thanks" I begin to spoon muffing mixture into tins.

"Why has Jared got clothes here" I remember the name Emily he ate here but clothes as well?

"Oh well, with his work clothing is needed and it's easier to keep some here" She knew what I didn't know I could tell.

"Ok" I say nodding relaxing slightly. We work in a comfortable quiet only the rain and the low mumble of the radio in the background. Once we had baked four more trays of muffins Emily offer me a seat and a plate of muffins.

"I don't know when the boy's will be back but you better get some now before they do"

"Will they eat all these?" I look around at all the muffins.

"Yes and the stuff in the fridge and cupboards" She laughs.

"All tonight?"

"Yes"

"Whoa" She laughs again and I find myself laughing too. It felt weird to laugh after this evening.

"What happened?" Emily asks me uncertainly.

"I had an argument with my mother"

"Oh" Emily looked surprised.

"I don't normally do this in fact it's the first time I ever have I…"

"It's ok families can be tricky things" Her eyes flash with emotion and smile. I'm glad she didn't think I was running out and arguing with them all the time. I eat my muffins but end up yawning. Suddenly feeling very sleepy but I didn't want to go home. I look to the clock it was only nine.

"I'll set the couch up, the boy's will wake you when they come back but I'm sure you'll be happy to see Jared" I smile and nod thanking Emily.

"Kim!" I had been asleep what felt like three minutes when I heard Jared's panicked voice shouting for me. His warm hands on my shoulder and cheek.

"Jared" I say sleepily though it came out more like "Jaarrrrrred" As I yawned. I blink sleepily before focusing on his worried eyes. I come awake instantly remembering what happened earlier why I was asleep on Emily and Sam's couch.

"Kim are you ok? Sam didn't tell me till now if I knew I would be here sooner"

"It's ok" I find myself saying "You're here now and it wasn't that important"

"Kim, Sam found you crying you looked terrible Kim what happened?"

"Caleb came round he told her everything but she wasn't listening I got mad, I told her everything I felt and it hurt" I say sitting up with the help of Jared and he cradles me against his chest "she banned me from see you so I ran" I say it quickly to stop the left over pain from then from taking over. I finished crying I was with Jared now.

"She can't do that" Jared say's his voice a low whisper. Not needing to ask who she was.

"I know but I just wanted to see you"

"I'm here" I snuggle closer "She can't stop us being together. Maybe she will have seen sense by the morning"

"No she won't" I shake my head breathing Jared in deeply. I felt calm my doubts of what I had done earlier leaving me. I had to have said it or I would burst. I couldn't live anymore like that. I wouldn't change not really I didn't want to I liked who I was. I realised that now I _liked_ who I was I just wouldn't allow myself to be ignored or pushed over like before. Not that I was going to be all confident and pushy myself.

"It will be ok" Jared soothes me kissing my head. I grip his shoulder and gasp pulling back. I look to my hand it was strained red.

"Jared you're bleeding!"

"I know, Kim its fine I'll heal"

"But" I say my eyes wide as I move to get a better look at it. The wound looked like a claw mark. "What did this?"

"Jared I can't tell you how sorry I am" Just at that moment before Jared could answer me Embry walked in the front door, he was wearing just cut off's like Jared but his eyes were sorry.

"It's fine" Jared says looking at me warily.

"Jared what does he mean?" Something in my head clicked but it couldn't be. All thoughts of before leave me. Jared filling my head. Jared and his unanswered questions.

"Kim, come with me" With that Jared stands pulling me with him. He walks to the door I follow behind.

"W-w-w-where are we g-g-going?"

"To the beach, it's time I finally told you"

**Please review**


	11. Kim is answered

**I own nothing it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. All I own is the plot and Kim's family and probably any other character that you don't know unfortunately that means Tommy and Kim's mother. **

**A/N Not as long as the chapters before but it was the hardest to write. The plot is quickly thickening and moving. THANK YOU to everyone that has reviewed or added me to favourites or alerts it means a lot and makes me write quicker. **

**Read and enjoy.**

**Kim is answered**

The walk to the beach was dark only lit by the slithers of moon light that escaped through the blanket of clouds, but Jared walked with ease. His hand tight and tense around mine his eyes dark and flat. My heart was fluttering nervously and the mutant butterflies from my first day at La Push High had returned. The sea glittered making gentle lapping noises that would have calmed me if it wasn't for Jared.

"Kim" He pulls me to sit on some drift wood then sat down next to me only to get back up and start to pace. His shoulder was covered in dry blood the wound no longer open. Jared turns to look at me the motion unnaturally quick, I start to feel scared. Jared sits down on a log next to mine but keeps a distance.

"Kim" he repeats.

"Jared, please tell me" My voice was low and shook slightly "you're starting to scare me" I admit. Jared barks out a laugh.

"I'm about to scare you a whole lot more" His flat eyes lock on mine. I stare back. What was he going to tell me?

"Kim, you…I…this is hard to say"

"You can tell me, I" I can't believe I was about to say this "love you, nothing will change that" I said it as a whisper my voice soft. Jared's eyes start to sparkle once again. But his face remains tense. I hope I didn't say it to soon.

"I'm" He swallows then moves in another unnaturally fast movement so he was next to me. His body heat embracing me as he gently cups my face and presses his lips to mine. It was soft and gentle and loving. He pulls away too soon but I was still breathless. "Kim, what I'm about to tell you will sound crazy but you have to believe me I'm not crazy" I smile slightly at his choice of words. "You have to listen to me before you run"

"I won't run"

"I hope you won't, I can prove everything to you" I smile encouragement while my heart beat faster. My breathing laboured. "Do you know the stories of our tribe" I nod, we may have lived away from La Push for nearly my whole life but our family home was always here so the stories were well known to me. I liked them. "The one of shape shifting" I smile nervously not knowing where Jared was going with this.

"Yeah it's my favourite" It was, I loved the magical element. Even through every time I heard it my heart would swell with sadness over the deaths.

"You know it well then"

"Yes" Jared nods.

"Well…" he swallows nervously his eyes locking with mine and then it clicked. The pieces linked together. But it couldn't be. I expel my breath in a whoosh.

"i-i-i-it's t-t-t-t-true" I stutter. Jared stiffens his eyes instantly shocked then guarded. He was waiting I was waiting. I must sound mad it couldn't be true. I couldn't hear the waves only my heart and blood rushing.

"It's true" Jared say's moving away from me my hand shoots out to grab his.

"Why are you moving?" I ask not looking away from his eyes. They were black again shining with emotions I couldn't even start to decipher.

"I just told you that I change into a wolf" Jared says.

"Yes" I say breathlessly tightening my hand "Then don't leave me tell me about it"

"You want to know about it? You're not scared, shocked, you believe me?"

"I'm scared" I answer truthfully "I'm shocked and I believe you but I knew something was up but this…" I trail off not knowing what I needed to tell Jared "Tell me about it"

"It's well different" Jared says quietly his hand moving to take mine. I squeeze it. "When I first changed it was over something so stupid, Paul and I had a bet and I lost and we ended up arguing I don't know why and then I just got so angry. I started to shake then I was running outside to clear my head where I just burst out of my skin into a wolf. It hurt and I was so scared but there was a voice. It was Sam he told me to calm down, that it was ok." Jared smiles now "I had just gotten calm enough to listen to Sam when another voice joined us, swearing and shouting, I recognised it instantly as Paul. Now I had to wait again as Sam attempted to calm Paul down. He has the worst temper of us all" Jared had relaxed and I had to. But this was too much. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Thing's like this just don't happen.

"Does it still hurt?" I needed to hear everything I needed to understand.

"No but after it hurt so badly. That was why I missed school, because I was getting control over myself, I stayed as a wolf for twenty four hours. My mum was worried sick when I came back in just a pair of cut offs"

"Does she not know?"

"No I can't tell her"

"But you can tell me?" Jared had been looking out to see but looks to me now his eyes held an emotion that warmed me to the core.

"That's because you special"

"Special" I repeat.

"Yes, I imprinted on you"

"Imprinted?" I ask bewildered I had never heard of this.

"Imprinting is when a werewolf" It felt weird to hear Jared say that but I was slowly absorbing it all. Why wasn't I running screaming that my boyfriend was crazy? Because I felt safe and it added up. The heat, the supposed gang that were protectors, the weirdness and secrets that surrounded Jared.

"Find's his soul mate, we just look at them and suddenly we're… it's hard to explain, it's like that one person holds you to the earth, that they are the only one that matters. You'll do anything for them."

"I'm your imprint?"

"Yes" Jared looks warily at me as I just stare at him. My brain had stopped working completely.

"But you saw me a year ago?"

"I hadn't phased, it's after we phase and I can't say sorry enough about ignoring you for a year after I showed you to English" He remember showing me to English!

"So…" I don't know what to say.

"Kim" He squeezes my hand "I love you" He loved me!

"Is it because of the imprinting?" I had to ask but I didn't care if it was or not because I was selfish enough to want his love more than anything. I didn't care how I got him. But he had said soul mate which meant he couldn't be that forced into it. Could he?

"No!" Jared says quickly "Imprinting is just a push in the right direction. I didn't love you" My eyes widen "that came out wrong, when I first saw you in History my world stopped. All I wanted to do was protect you make you smile know everything about you. Kiss you" He smiles slightly at my blush "but I didn't love you I cared but the more I got to know you the more I grew to love you. I'm sure I loved you just because of the imprinting but it wasn't love like I feel now. I'm making a mess of this" Jared grumbles. "What I'm trying to say is that it wasn't till today when you told me it was ok not to tell you, that I realised. That I love you more than anything in the world and it has nothing to do with imprinting it has everything to do with you. How wonderful, beautiful and amazing you are"

"Jared" I breathe. I felt tears in my eyes. It was all so much. But I felt complete. Jared loved me because of this magical imprinting which gave him to me but also because of me. "I-" I can't think of another thing to say so instead I throw my arms around him. Hugging him close, breathing in his scent. His warm arms tighten around me as he buries his face into my neck. His breath tickles and I shiver. Jared holds me closer.

"So you're not running?" Jared draws back to look at me but mere millimetres separated us.

"I'm not running, I-I-I n-never will" with that Jared crushes his lips to mine. Our kiss was full of love and promises. I knew now that nothing would ever keep us apart. His hands were hot on my back and waist. Mine were buried in his hair. When he pulled away both breathless he smiles. A bright smile that makes my stomach flutter.

"So tell me more" I smile back at him.

**Jared's P.O.V**

"So tell me more" She smiles at me. Smiles! I blink. I couldn't believe it I was ready to watch her run away from me but instead she kept me from running. When I had told her it was true, actually confirming her. How did she guess? I felt like running. I was scared of her reaction part of me wanted to just find out while a bigger part of me had never wanted to know to just go back to when she didn't know. I had been slightly thankful of Embry phasing and being unable to calm down, since then I hadn't had to tell Kim. But keeping anything from her hurt.

"Well we're really hot" Telling her everything relaxed me and felt right.

"I know" Kim moves so my arms were wrapped around her and snuggles into my chest.

"In more ways than one" I tease.

"I know that too" Kim says backs and I choke on a laugh, she just kept surprising me. I look down to see her blushing.

"We eat a lot, we can hear each others thoughts when in wolf form" Kim stiffens,

"What? Oh" She seems to answer her own question "that's why Sam knew who I was, and why you said you looked terrible not Sam said you looked terrible. I thought it was just a slip of the tongue"

"Yeah"

"What do you think about?" Kim seems hesitant.

"Erm you" I answer truthfully.

"WHAT!" Kim suddenly sits up. I was waiting for her to react like this at some point all the major things she had taken in her stride but something like this was small in comparison.

"What?" I ask back not sure what to say and distracted by the amber flecks now decorating her eyes.

"That mean's everyone will know about us"

"Well only if I think about it I didn't mention the run or anything I sang silly Christmas songs"

"Oh" Kim sighs settling back down next to me. I smile.

"You really are something special" I whisper to her listening as her heart beats a little quicker and her breath hitches. I loved the way she reacted to me. I loved everything about her and I wasn't lying when I told her I only loved her this morning. Truly loved her for who she is.

"You have to say that I'm your imprint"

"True" I tease back "but no really you are" I add more seriously.

"You too" I hold her a little closer and look down at her, she was looking out to sea her eyes slightly troubled. I couldn't believe her mother could do that, when Kim told me that she had approved of me. I would ask Kim about it later but not now, not when everything was perfect. Her mother would have to calm down at some point, we couldn't sneak around forever. Well we only had to wait two years till she was an adult but two years was a long time. I feel a small warm hand on my cheek. I blink focusing on Kim.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How we're going to see each other" Kim's expression darkens.

"School, after school we'll find away. She can't keep me away from you" Kim's eyes light up again as she speaks fiercely. She was so beautiful. She was more confident than when I first saw her, I liked to think I helped but I knew that most of it was that she finally had enough with being ignored. I lean down and brush my lips against hers I meant it to be a quick kiss but the second our lips touched it turned. Deep and desperate both of us realising that tonight would be the only time when we wouldn't have to worry about her parents finding or seeing us.

I gently lower Kim onto the sofa. She had fallen asleep in my arms the feeling was amazing. We had talked about everything, now it seemed she knows more about being a werewolf than me.

"Jared" Sam came out of the shadows. He looks to the sleeping Kim. She looked so peaceful.

"Sam" I had been so angry at Sam keeping Kim from me but I understood, the pack had to come first. However much I hated that idea. Embry had gotten to close to the border, which is why I ended up injured I'd had to jump on him to stop him crossing it. Not that it mattered much with the Cullen's gone but still it was better to play it safe. Plus Embry was already angry enough smelling the Suckers scent could have sent him over the edge. Their stench still lingered.

"You're going to school tomorrow I take it?" I nod even though it was my turn to keep an eye out on Embry, but I knew Paul wouldn't mind and Sam would let me. "Keep an eye on Jacob, he's close to phasing" I nod "Do you think Kim could talk to him?"

"No!" I say quickly the thought I once had thought made me cold "I can't let her talk to him not with him close, what if she say's something to send him over the edge?"

"It's ok Jared it was just a thought" Sam understood the fear it made me feel. When I had first seen him and Emily together I either felt a little nauseated at the love they had for each other or that I was intruding on something very private.

"Thanks for earlier"

"I couldn't leave her out there, but your parents called they want to know why Kim's mother called round demanding her daughter back"

"Don't talk about that woman" I growl feeling myself shaking.

"Jared" Kim's sleep heavy voice has me turning to see her stretch her hand out to grasp mine. Her eyes were half closed and still in the land of nod "It'll be fine" I instantly stop shaking. As I grip her hand tighter.

"If only Paul found someone to calm him down, it'd save us some trouble" but I hardly heard Sam I was to busy looking at Kim. As she rolled over on the sofa pulling on my hand, I follow her down sitting on the edge. She pulls again but it was weak with sleep. I was tiered myself having not slept well last night. To nervous about telling Kim, reliving my biggest fear of her running away from me, calling me a monster. She tugs again and I give in squashing her in against the sofa at least she wouldn't fall off and hurt herself this way. Kim smiles softly then finally closes her eyes her breathing evening out. Soon my own eyes droop but I fight it wanting to watch Kim sleep just a little longer.

**Kim's P.O.V**

I woke boiling. I try to roll over but strong arms just tighten around me keeping me pressed against a hard hot chest. God I was hot! I groan as I open my eyes. To hear laughter and plates clinking.

"Paul!" I hear Emily scold. Wait Paul? Emily? My eyes snap open and I attempt to sit but as I do I push against those arms which tighten but I move again over balancing. I feel myself start to move.

"What?" Jared asks sleepily as we both slide of the couch landing with a loud thump. Laughter bursts out of the kitchen. As Jared sits up instantly his eyes running over me.

"Kim are you ok? What happened?"

"We fell of the couch" I answer blushing "I'm fine I landed on you, are _you_ ok?"

"Werewolf" Jared answers smirking I roll my eyes feeling lighter than I should. I had to go home and face _her_. I didn't know what to expect. Jared looks at me before pulling me up into a hug and kissing my head.

"Eat first" I nod and we enter the small bright kitchen. It was raining no surprise there. Paul and Embry sat round the small table eating muffins, eggs and bacon.

"Jared, Kim Morning help yourself" The table was nearly braking it had so much food piled on it. My stomach rumbles loudly I blush knowing everyone could hear. Jared pushes me forward and hands me a plate. Once I had a full plate introduction started.

"So you know Paul and Embry" I nod Embry gives me a big grin not just a 'hey' this time. Paul nods to busy scowling and eating. "And you've met Emily" I smile at her "and this is Sam, you've met him to but I guess you haven't spoken"

"No" I blush. Remembering how he found me.

"Nice to meet you Kim"

"You too thank you again for last night"

"No problem" Sam was huge the biggest of all the boy's in the kitchen. Oh great my list of boy's have grown. Now there were six. Jacob and Quil. Jacob growing, his heat?

"Is Jacob a werewolf?" I ask. Embry drops his muffin his fist starting to shake slightly. "Sorry" I whisper I didn't realise it was a touchy subject.

"No but he's close" Sam answer giving a pointed looked at Embry, "But you can't say anything, just be careful around him"

"He thinks you're in a gang"

"I know" Embry says darkly "they think I've joined don't they?" I don't have a chance to answer not that he wanted one "I hate not being able to tell them"

"You know it's for the best" Sam says.

"Yeah" After that everyone continued to eat and soon laugh. Food being thrown. I end up laughing as well but soon it was time to face the music. I quickly change back to my now stiff clothes from yesterday, thank Emily and Sam for their hospitality and tell the boy's I would see them soon. The Jared and I were walking back home. We stop a few houses away.

"If you need me or anything go to Sam and Emily's and I'll come" Jared looks me intently in the eyes. His brown melted chocolate and I feel my stomach flip. I nod.

"See you at school" I would miss him picking me up, it was back to the bus.

"See you" I stand on my tip toes and Jared bends down. We meet in the middle in a kiss of sadness. Nothing of the kisses of last night. With that I hug him quickly before walking slowly back to my house. I can feel Jared watching me the whole time. My stomach twist and clenches the whole way. My brain running through what I could expect. I open the door with the keys I luckily had with me and step in. The house was quiet but I knew everyone was still here. I swallow take off my boots, to just do something to waste time and also to stop me running again.

"Kim" Her voice calls coldly from the kitchen. I don't answer but walk slowly. Once I step in everyone eyes were on me. Katie looked at me with the usual indifference, Hannah looked like she didn't know what to think while Kellan looked thoughtful and slightly saddened.

"Where were you last night? I know you were with that boy but his parents didn't know, I suspect they weren't covering for you"

"At the beach" I answer truthfully but I wouldn't tell her about Sam and Emily.

"All night?"

"Yes" She looked angry. Well she better not have thought I would come back crying and grovelling for forgiveness. And I might have done before but then before I would never have done anything like this.

"Go and shower then go to bed I will speak to you later"

"What about school?" I ask my voice slightly desperate.  
"You think I would let you go and see him? No I'm pulling you out today and you will attend school at Forks for today you will stay home"

"No" I whisper.

"Yes and not arguing now go to bed I will be up to talk to you after I phoned the school" I just stare at her.

"NOW KIM!" I turn angrily and run up the stairs. She was mad! She was, I never thought she would ever stoop this low but it just shows how wrong I could be. I lie on my bed not bothering to change. I listen as she talks to the school. She was actually doing it. One way of seeing Jared gone. I feel my heart beat painfully in my chest and my eyes sting with unshed tears. Why was she doing this? My phone vibrates. I check it I had eleven missed calls from Caleb. I end the call. I couldn't speak to him right now.

"Kim" She knocks on the door and enters. Wearing black how fitting it matched her heart. "It's done you start at Fork's high Monday you will stay home for the rest of the week"

"Why are you doing this?" I ask hearing my voice crack. "Why now after all these years do you notice me?"

"Kim stop being so dramatic, I've never ignored you" I find my hand reaching for my bedside cabinet where I pull open the draw reaching for a piece of paper. I show her it.

_Out with a friend, be back late. Have mobile if you need me._

_Kim_

_**Three pepperoni**_

_**Three veggie,**_

_**Two Hawaiian**_

_**One margarita**_

_**Garlic bread**_

_**Three cokes.**_

"You wrote this on later, this is why I'm doing this. He is a bad example for you. In a gang did you really think I wouldn't find out about that? Steroids? Kim what were you thinking? The bad boy is never a good choice, he maybe exciting but they are bad news. After only one thing and then they break your heart. Talking about what they want did you…"

"No"

"You're lying" I gasp. I answer truthfully but she didn't believe me.

"Your right Mother, I did have sex with Jared and now I'm pregnant" I say darkly. It was her turn to gasp this time. I don't know what was happening to me but I couldn't stop. I watch as she stands and leaves the room stiffly. As soon as I heard the TV turn on I collapse. Breathing hard. I needed to stop I was getting as bad as her. No I was being worse! I needed to calm down be myself. I needed to stop being a bitch and then maybe there would be a chance of going to La Push high instead of Fork's. Maybe I could see Jared again. With the magic if imprinting who knows.

I do, she'll give in when pig's fly.

**A/N Not my best but hope you enjoyed.**

**Please review**


	12. Saying the unexpected

**I own nothing it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. All I own is the plot and Kim's family and probably any other character that you don't know unfortunately that means Tommy and her mum. **

**Saying the unexpected and Lunch confrontations**

That night as I lay in bed my eyes puffy from tears I think of how to get out of this. Jared must have been worried when I didn't turn up to school. I know I was worried about him.  
"Kim" my name was accompanied with a knock on the door as it opened. I snap upright as Kellan walks in. He was carrying a tray of food his expression nervous. I wasn't allowed to leave the room and no one was allowed to enter which meant that Katie was sharing her room with the twins.  
"Hey" Kellan clears his throat as he sets the tray down on my bedside cabinet I expect him to leave but he doesn't instead he sits down on my bed making it dip. My legs hit him. He clears his throat one more time before speaking. "I sneaked some chocolate up, its under you napkin" Not only was I locked in my room but I was on bread and water. Well not literally but no dessert.

"Thanks" I say even I could hear the confusion in my voice.

"I'm sorry"

"What?" I gasp.

"I'm not saying this more than once. It's hard enough, I'm sorry for ignoring you and when I didn't ignore you. I was jealous I suppose"

"Jealous?"

"Yeah I know it sounds stupid ok, but until now you have never been forced to do anything you don't want to. I'm sorry about Jared" Kellan smiles quickly at me while I just sit there in shock my mouth open. "Caleb was always the brightest and then you and Katie were born and I was left in the middle just average. I found a way to get attention with sports, after that I was doing every sport you could imagine. It wasn't till I got older I realised I didn't want sports to be my life but then it was too late. You know not to mess with mum" I just listen as Kellan continues talking to me while looking at his lap. "I got my scholarship and was stuck. I didn't want to go to the local collage I wanted to go somewhere with better science facilities" I frown Kellan must have guessed. "Yeah I'm not stupid, I know you think I am, everyone does but I passed everything easily though I'm sure I could have gotten better chemistry results" Kellan mutters the last to himself "If I hadn't had to play in that game" He shakes his head "but what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry for letting my jealously get in the way of being your brother and that it will be ok, it will work out your stronger than you think. Cause I would not have stood up like that to mum" Kellan whistles lowly "she was murderous after you left"

"Kellan" I say as he stands hands in his pocket head lowered. This had just come out of the blue.

"Yeah"

"Thanks"

"No problem if mum asks where all her chocolate went say nothing and I'll take the blame" Something was bothering me still even as I smile at him and nod.

"Oh" Kellan turns to face me "is that why you and Katie always got on better cause you were both forced into things by mum"

"Partly but Katie isn't forced into anything she loves her life" I smile I suppose she did the girly girl who gets everyone attention. "But she isn't the brightest and she needs someone to stop those guys that hang around her"

"Night" I say as Kellan turns to smile a small good bye. After the door closes I sigh and fall back against me bed. What the hell had just happened? Kellan just talked to me, no he apologised! I shake my head this day couldn't get weirder. I turn my attention to my food maybe when I had eaten I would be better able to think of a way out of this mess. I knew what I needed to do first I needed to get back to myself. No more saying anything to hurt people. I still couldn't believe what I say to my dad. He has never done anything and that was the problem but still he didn't deserve that her on the other hand did. I could hear her now trying to calm an angry Katie. What if I went along with her plan went to Forks high? Maybe she would see that I could be trusted and her anger would cool and I would be able to return to La Push high. Or maybe I could go and get myself expelled. No I couldn't do that for two reasons, one I didn't have the confidence to do that and, two she would probably just home school me. I could beg? No I couldn't not till I was desperate, but was I not now? No. I could give her the cold shoulder like she does me but what would that achieve? Nothing. A knock on the door has me coming out of my thoughts. It was _her_.

"Kim lights out" Oh we really are in prison "its late everyone is going to bed" I hear the words which spoken by anyone else but her would have been caring but were cold instead. I look to my alarm clock it was midnight. Oh it was late. I had been in thought for hours and had come up with nothing.

"Please-" The plea slips out and falls on deaf ears. She closes the door. I close my eyes before gathering all my stuff and heading to the bathroom. The house was quiet as I creep back up the stairs in complete darkness. As I enter my room and fall on my bed I feel anything but tiered. I felt wide awake. My thoughts whirling but not making sense. I groan hitting my pillow before standing up and pacing to the other side of the room and turn back when I stub my toe on one of the twins toys. That's it! I'm cleaning their room. Anything to make me tiered or keep me busy.

I had just finished putting away the last of the toys when I first heard the tap. I whip my head around and nearly scream when I see the figure by the window. I run to the window my legs weak. My hands shook as I pull the window up my whole body buzzed in excitement, in relief. My eyes search his whole face seeing the tightness of his lips and eyes dark with concern. He climbs through the window and in seconds I was in the warm protection of his arms. I felt nothing could ever go wrong when he held me.

"Jared" I whisper

"Kim" The cold wind blew through the window but I hardly felt it. Jared moves to closes the window but I grip at his arm pulling him back. Jared chuckles but the sound was more of a choke but drags me with him to close the window then over to my bed.

"Where were you?" Jared whispers to me his voice rough. "I was so worried" Jared pulls me closer burying his head into my hair. I clutch at his back

"Here" I answer not wanting to mention school right now.

"Here? So what happened?" I knew he meant what happened when I got back but I find myself telling him what happened with Kellan. Jared smiles at me a smile that said he was happy for me.

"And" Jared presses and I know I couldn't avoid it anymore.

"She's pulled me out of school" Jared was silent for a second and still then his arms tighten around me.

"She can't where are you going to go!?" His voice was raw emotion.  
"Forks, I start Monday"  
"But she can't do that"

"She can" I pull away from him to look at him. His eyes were dark pits blank and empty his body was shaking as a low growl escaped his lips "Jared calm down, you can't leave me yet" I plead not wanting him to phase as that meant he wouldn't be here, holding me.

"I won't, I won't ever leave you" Jared growls to me as he pulls me down, so we were lying like we had before the twins had walked in on us. I listen to his heart beat strong but faster than it should be. He was still shaking but it wasn't as bad.

"I don't know what we can do" I whisper. Feeling better and worse than I had all day. "I'm just so confused"

"It will be fine we will find a way to be together, I'll start Fork's high"

"No" I say "You can't" I continue before he got the wrong idea "she's driving me to school everyday and she's picking me up, she'll see you and I wouldn't put it past her to ask the teachers to make sure we can't meet at school"

"This is ridiculous" Jared says in frustration "Normal people don't do this! This only happens in films" I laugh slightly and Jared joins but it was an empty laugh. What I wouldn't wish for a director to suddenly shout "cut" or "it's a rap" anything for this to be over.

"Well my mother is not normal, maybe we should watch some films to get some ideas" I recommend.

"Why is she doing this?" Jared asks. I snuggle closer to Jared inhaling his scent more forest than sea to calm myself before I told him.

"It's stupid, it's because grandma approves of you, she thinks anyone she approves of is bad news then she heard that stupid rumour about you being in a gang and also to get back at me"

"It's my fault"

"How is it your fault?" I ask sitting up looking straight down at him. Why were people saying things out of the blue today!

"Well if I wasn't a werewolf…"

"Then we wouldn't be here now I wouldn't know you and I would still be unhappy with just a stupid crush on you as you ignored me" I vent all my frustrations and anger out on Jared and before I could feel bad about it Jared pulls me down his lips crashing on mine. Everything evaporated as I focus on only Jared and his lips. Jared pulls away breathless but doesn't let me move back.

"Don't say that, I _would _have noticed you. And no we wouldn't be here now we would be happily dating like normal teenagers" Jared sounded bitter.

"Don't" I command though my breathlessness ruined it "I don't want to be normal I want you and us as we are, now stop thinking of blaming yourself and blame _her_ and start thinking of ways to get out of this" We stare at each other for a moment. A creak in the hallway had us breaking out intense gaze. Jared pushes me up and motions to the door. I frown but give in remembering his hearing was better than mine and he probably knew or had a good idea who it was. I walk to the door. Jared mimes opening it. I do to see a surprised Josh who jumps back. He was wearing a t-shirt with superman on it with matching pyjama bottoms though one leg was court behind his leg. His black hair messy his brown eyes wide and glassy. His bottom lip trembles slightly before he starts to softy whine. I close the door and instantly go to my knees then stop. What did I do? I had see Josh cry plenty of times of course but that was when he was a baby. Now that he was just six he just called me poo face. Kellan or mum dealed with him. Josh looked just as puzzled but then reached out one small constantly sticky hand out to grab mine. It was soft and so small. I look really look at him. Maybe I had been so occupied thinking of how I was ignored I ignored my youngest brother. I felt horrible and selfish.

"I want Kellan" Josh cries softly. I grip his hand in mine. I never noticed but he was small for his age. I remember though that when we got to six Mother stopped you coming in to their room when you had a nightmare. Not that I ever went I coped on my own after I went that first time only to be kicked out by Katie and bump my head. Mother had just told me to go back to bed.

"Have you had a nightmare?" Josh nods his lower lip trembling more. I smile at him before scooping him into my arms and walking down the hall to Kellan's room. Josh was warm and not as heavy as I thought he smelt of sleep, soap from his evening bath and fear, his little fist still gripped mine. I knock quietly on Kellan's door. There wasn't an answer so I knock again at little louder still nothing.

"I walk in" Josh whispers to me. I smile and open the door. It felt weird I always knocked on Kellan's door not that I came a lot only to drop laundry off. Would it be different after this afternoon? The room was dark clothes and game cases everywhere. But it's now I notice the school books too. I could see the huge shape of Kellan under the covers.

"Kellan" I whisper hugging Josh to me tighter "Kellan" Kellan's shape moves and he groans rolling over and sitting up. His black hair was a mirror image of Josh's. A bed side light comes on as Kellan rubs at his eyes. Josh bounces slightly in my arms and Kellan focuses on us.

"Oh hey" Kellan smiles at us. Josh reaches for him with his free hand still not letting go of mine.  
"He's had a nightmare"

"Again? That's three nights in a row" Kellan asks Josh who just nods. I walk over to the bed and pop Josh down.

"Same one" Josh explains crawling over to Kellan who scoops him up.

"Well it's ok now, did Kim keep you safe on the way here" Josh nods Kellan looks up to me over his head. "Thanks"

"Does he do this often?"

"Pretty much, this is the third time this week, sometimes though it doesn't happen"

"What are the nightmares"

"Oh just the usual"

"Oh" I say then smile. "Well I'll go"

"Thank you" Josh's little voice now sleepy says and I turn, he and Kellan were leaning back against the head board and Kellan reached for a spider man magazine. "You kept the monster away" I felt my throat tighten and I smile.

"No problem" Then I leave nearly running back to my room. Jared sits up as I enter his eyes alert he could hear my heart pounding and my ragged breathing.

"Kim?"

"I ignored him, I'm a horrible sister I was doing what she does. Ignoring, to selfish! He has nightmares nearly every night! Kellan was jealous of me and now I just realised that Josh isn't an annoying little kid but a sweet little boy who is scared of monsters!" I was nearly crying. So much had happened and I was only just starting to see the real side to my family.

"Kim"

"I-"

"Shhh" Jared strokes my hair "It's fine it's not to late, your not like her, you care. Show them you care" I lean against Jared. "One problem at a time, and ours is more important since your family seem to be working itself out" I smile at the thought, yeah it was. With time I might actually know the truth about them all. Jared kisses me softly then we return to how we were my head on his chest as we thought in silence. Well I tried to think but it was hard with Jared this close.

"We could get married" Jared suddenly says breaking the silence. I was nearly asleep I'm ashamed to admit but this woke me up.

"What?"

"We could married then there would nothing she could do and by the way your feet are really cold" I look to see Jared eyes sparkling as I wriggle my toes where they rest on his legs. I was so glad the flat black was gone. Then what he says hit me. Oh my…

"W-w-w-were did you get that idea from?" I hear myself ask even though my heart was pounding loudly and my blood fizzed as happiness burst from my heart at the thought.

"Well…" Jared clears his throat "I want to marry you some day and it would solve a problem"

"Jared" I ask knowing that wasn't the whole truth, my brain flashed warnings at me but I was still on a happy high.

"And I liked how are names look together" How does he know what they…oh no!

"You saw my diary" I say a blush blooming on my cheeks.

"Yeah" Jared says slowly judging my reaction.

"Oh God!" I say burying my head in the crook of his neck.

"Kim!" Jared laughs. "It's sweet and but I'm inclined to think this little crush was bigger than you say it was"

"No" I shake my head.

"So will you marry me?" Jared's question has me looking at him to see all amusement gone from his eyes.

"Yes" I say "But not now, it's not the answer to our problems its will only cause more, plus she wouldn't allow me to she'd find away to stop it"

"But you will marry me one day" I smile while I feel myself blush again.

"Y-y-yes" Jared leans and kisses me quickly. I could feel him smiling.

"So what will we do" Jared was still smiling. I couldn't believe I had just said yes to marrying Jared Miller, and that he then went back to the problem at hand. Wasn't it one of the biggest moments of a girl's life? I… well it was but our time together now was more important. I would save this for later then I could jump up and down and think of it and squeal.

"I don't know"  
"Let's wait a few days" Jared's voice was full of pain he didn't want to neither did I but it was the best thing to do. "See what she's like and then plan"

"Next Friday"

"Friday?" Jared raises and eyebrow.

"Everyone is going out but me, she should if I behave be ok with leaving me in the house. We can meet then"

"I have to see before then it hurts to be away from you" Jared say quickly. I felt my heart beat painfully.

"M-m-me too but-"

"How long are you here on your own?"

"Just tonight"

"Meet me at one at the back door tomorrow night" I smile and hug Jared close nodding into his neck. "We will get through this, but if this goes on any longer I'm dragging you to Las Vegas" I laugh weakly. "I'm not joking" Jared grumbles. I don't bother to say anything as the steady boom of his heart calls for me to sleep. I relax against Jared closing my eyes.

"Jared" I whisper before falling into a dreamless sleep.

The next few days were like Wednesday but with out more confessions. I smiled and nodded at Kellan who did the same back at breakfast. And sat next to Josh for once not bothered when his sticky hands that smelt of banana gently tugged my hair to get my attention. He had wanted to show me his new t-shirt that had batman on it then he wanted to show me his favourite toy which was Wolverine I had a great time asking if he was his favourite thinking of Jared the whole time. Though whenever I thought of him an ache started in my heart even though I always smiled and Jared was nothing like Wolverine. Then he showed me his scar on his knee from where he had fallen over playing football with Kellan. After than he just wanted to talk to me. Then at five to one when I would leave my room to see Jared I met Josh. His lip trembling and we had a routine going I would then take him to Kellan and see Jared. We would stay in sight of the house but like most houses in La Push our garden led out into the woods. Jared and I would sit just inside on our log as I now called it and just spend time together. It wasn't perfect in fact it was far from perfect but it was the best we had at the moment. _She_ was still furious and hardly looked at me anymore. I had called Caleb back and he had been furious and wanted to talk to her but I managed to stop him. It wouldn't help. Now though it was Monday morning. The day I started school. Great. I sat in the kitchen waiting for Josh to come down so I could ask him what comic he was reading and ignoring Katie who had been smiling smugly at me since the ordeal. When _she_ came down with Josh, who looked upset followed by Kellan.

"Kellan I can't believe this!" She was shouting. She dumps Josh next to me I instantly grip his hand for once not sticky, I wonder how long that would last?

"How is he supposed to grow up if you keep babying him?"

"He's having nightmares I'm just helping him"

"He's six!"

"Two weeks ago! You don't just out grow nightmares when you turn six! And normally I just read to him till he falls asleep then I take him back to his room but last night he wouldn't sleep for a while. It was a bad one. I ended up falling asleep soon after him, it was a hard training session" Kellan defends himself.

"What are his nightmares about?"

"Just the usual" I could tell she didn't believe him since he paused a second before answering.

"See you don't know! He's lying just to get attention" I feel my grip tighten on Josh's hands and loosen it immediately. She was impossible. Kellan clicks his jaw before just shrugging.

"Whatever" Kellan says coming to sit the other side of Josh smiling at Katie who smiles non smugly back.

"Kellan!" She screeches "You will stop this immediately! Do you hear me?"

"Yeah"

"Good"

"I hear you but I'm not stopping" Then with that Kellan pours himself some cereal ignoring her fuming. I watch as she turns on me. Her eyes said this was your fault at me and I just lower my eyes. A look of defeat to her but I was hiding me anger. With this she calms down and starts to fuss over Katie and the twins.

"Kim" Breakfast had gone quickly and now it was time. My heart was hammering so quickly it sounded like one long beat and I couldn't breathe. It was like my first day at La Push but I knew this time I wouldn't bump into Jared. If only. The car ride was quiet this time she didn't speak to me or look at me as I hyperventilated. No words of wisdom to try and calm me. As she pulls up to the school the parking lot full and I prepare to step out her hand on my arm stops me. I turn to look at her.

"I have notified the teachers of the reason you are here, they know to tell me if there are any sightings of that Jared Miller or any of his friends" I nod "I shall pick you up here at the end of the day" I nod again before waiting for her to remove her cold hand from my arm. She does after giving it a tight squeeze one of warning not love. I quickly step out of the car tripping in my haste.

"Hey careful there" I look to the side to see a blonde boy smile at me. I nod blush and run off to the office. I couldn't breathe as I looked around to try and find the office I was hopeless with directions.

"Do you need a hand?" The blonde boy was back. "Hey I'm Mike Newton" I nod and wait for him to continue "And you are" His blue eyes twinkle as I blush when I realised he was waiting on me. I suppose he was cute but I couldn't see it he was to boyish and small he didn't look warm enough, he wasn't Jared.

"Kim Bell"

"Nice to meet you I'm guessing you're new"

"Yeah"

"So just moved here?" Why was he talking to me?

"No" Come on more than one syllables. But I couldn't my brain had shut down I was way too nervous. I thought of Josh telling me I kept the monsters away every night. Well I wanted someone to keep monsters away from me, in my case the monsters were nerves and only one person could calm me down and that person wasn't here. Couldn't be here.

"Ok so you've just not come to school?" he looks to me puzzled as he teases me.

"No I'm transferring from La Push high"

"Ah so nervous?" I nod. Mike seemed to think for a second a frown on his face before his expression turns to one that people get in cartoons where a light bulb flashes above there head. "Bell right?" I nod where was he going with this "Yeah I played basketball against your brother, and your other brother, my mum and I went to see his work"  
"Caleb?"

"Yeah it was…erm good" He was dragged to go see it I could tell. But I wonder how _she_ would react to people in Fork's knowing of Caleb's art? She would probably have a heart attack not that they knew what he did or anything only people she told in La Push about him being in New York would care. Not even then really.

"Thanks I'll tell him" I say feeling awkward.

"So do you want some help?"

"Where's the office?" I say deciding that once I knew what I was doing that day I might feel a little better.

"I'll take you, it's my first day back too"

"Oh" I say after a while sensing that he wanted me to say something.

"Yeah got sick but don't worry all better now" I nod as we arrive at a building. I step in and was surprised to be followed by Mike. A woman with red hair and glasses sat behind a desk she smiles and motions me forwards.

"Ah you must be Kim Bell, nice to meet you here is your timetable and a map though you'll find you're way quick enough" With that a smile and some papers I was on my way. Stepping out into the fine cold mist. Mike right besides me.

"So what you got first" I look at my timetable Mike does as well. He was getting a little to close. "Oh, you're a junior" Duh. I resist that and nod.

"Senior" I nod again. "Shame anyway see you around" I notice a girl waving him over she stood next to a brown hair girl he looked distracted.

"Yeah" I mutter before turning and walking to my first lesson. The woman had been right it was easy to find your way around with all the classrooms being separate buildings with big numbers on them. I had lost my nerves till the beginning of every lesson where I braced myself for the teacher to make me introduce myself. Luckily only two had made me do that by lunch. It was lunch now as I braced myself to enter the lunch room. I wanted to sit by Jared and the boy's but I knew no one. I had been stared at and one person had asked me why I transferred but I had stuttered and blushed so much they hadn't bothered to talk to me again. I suppose I knew Mike but I really didn't want to sit next with him and his friends it would be just too weird. I wish I could have escaped to art but since I hadn't had art yet it might look at bit odd. I was pushed through the doors by annoyed looking people in parkers. I trip and look around for a table blushing. I saw Mike and avoided looking there again instead I look the complete and utter opposite direction where I saw an empty table. Well close to empty one girl sat on her own. I make my way over feeling my stomach flip. She didn't look exactly friendly. She had blonde hair that feel straight to her waist she was eating a salad and reading. Her eyes were surrounded by dark eye make up and she wore a black top and jeans that were ripped. I stop not sure if I wanted to approach. But it was either that or-

"Sit down, I don't bite though people may say different" I sit my legs following her command. She hadn't looked up from her book. But she does now. Her eyes were a warm brown. Silver glinted at her nose and along her ears.

"I'm Erin" She introduces herself, her accent was weird it wasn't just American but I couldn't tell what else it was.

"Kim"

"Nice to meet you" Her tone was brisk not very friendly. With that she started to read her book again. I open my lunch and start to eat not tasting a thing as I remembered my last lunch with Jared. He'd punched John. I was startled out of my thoughts when someone spoke to me.

"Hey you don't want to sit with her" I look up blinking

"Eh?" Nice Kim, real nice.

"Her" it was a girl she had been in one of my classes she had stared at me. "Unless you never want to get any friends"

"What?" I ask completely confused. It seemed I always was. I look to see Erin still calmly read her book.

"If you want friends you don't want to be seen with her, she's a total bitch" I gasp at the insult.

"That's right Nicole, a total bitch but one that has some advice for you" Erin hadn't put her book down but she spoke crisply that other accent of hers making it seem more clipped.

"What" The girl Nicole asks "piss off" She mimics Erin's accent "or hmm let me think some other insult of yours?"

"No, well yes if you were to take it that way but no, I was going to say when one wants to make friends why don't you start with a hello, how are you and introducing yourself it tends to work better"

"Oh and you would know?" A now slightly red face Nicole asks.

"I know how to do it I just don't put it into practise" Erin says calmly. "_Now_ you can piss off"

"See" Nicole says but when I don't answer storms off. I just blink what was it about lunch and confrontations?

"She's right I'm not a nice person" I don't say anything not sure what to say. "But if you want you can sit with me at lunch, guaranteed a seat" She said it slightly bitterly.

"Thanks"

"No problem, my mum's English before you work up courage to ask" She hadn't put the book down and actually turns a page "No relation to royalty either"

"Oh damn" I say sarcastically. Before I bite into my sandwich again. I hear her book drop to the table. I look up to see her looking at me full on. She smiles which lightens her whole face and for a second I see something I don't think anyone in this room ever saw. I had only known her a matter of minutes what was up with me?

"So how are you liking the weather?" I laugh

"I'm used to it I lived in La Push have done for a year" I answer.

"Ah" With that she reads her book again. I just shake my head and eat my lunch. Had I just made a new friend? My first friend? Well I suppose the boy's were my friends but a friend that was a girl and one that doesn't know Jared.

The rest of the day went quickly with Erin being in my art and English class. I still didn't know if we were friends but she seemed to not insult me like she did to everyone else. True they insulted her first… most of the time.

"Kim!" I deep voice calls my name and I look through the rain to see a dark brown car that was half rust. My chest tightens. No.

"Tommy?" I answer my voice croaky. The back of my neck tingles and my legs urge to run.

"You're mum wanted me to give you a life back, seems she can't get off work"

"Why did she call you?" I ask before thinking. Why not Kellan?

"She didn't she called Kellan but he had one more class and I was free I offered"

"Oh"

"Well come on get in" He motions me over to the car I start forward though my whole body resists. Tommy reaches over to unlock my door but stays forward slightly so when I got in he was too close. My heart beats unsteadily as he pulls away slowly.

"You're soaking, how long were you out there?" He looks me up and down his eyes lingering at the open part of my jacket where my t-shirt clung to my chest. I resist the urge to get out and run but he starts the car stopping all ways of escape with out breaking any bones.

"Erm not long" I say when he looks to me again. How long did it take to get here this morning? I hoped this wasn't going to be a regular thing.

"Good, well I'll probably be the same time tomorrow"

"What?" I gasp. I _really_ shouldn't hope.

"Yeah" Tommy smiles over at me and I notice for the fist time his lips were fleshy and slightly purple his teeth yellow. "Your mum asked if I could pick you up all week. I can, actually it would be my pleasure. I don't think we get to see enough of each other" I stop breathing. "So in a way this has worked out alright"

"This?" I hear myself ask distantly.

"Yeah I'm sorry to hear about you and Jared not working out. I mean though I think it was best that I informed your mum about the whole gang thing. They're dangerous Kim" He looks over to me and places a hand on my knee, squeezing it slightly. I feel my stomach tighten in disgust, fear and anger. How dare he! "I knew I had heard about him from somewhere, did you know he was in a gang? Of course not you wouldn't-"

"Yes" I snarl. Tommy looks over to me in shock and puts more pressure on my knee. Why was he touching me? My skin tingled but not in a good way.

"Kim, a bad boy is not a good idea you want someone who's steady" He smiles. "Someone who has a future" Jared had a future, a future with me. Anger was taking over my disgust. "Someone who actually liked you for who you are" Jared can do one better he loves me for who I am. I move my knee slightly but it only causes Tommy to tighten his grip on me. I recognise the houses of La Push and breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Kim?"

"Yes?" I was distracted.

"You understand it's only because I care for you that I did what I did" Hmm sure "I actually care for you a lot and when your mum lets you off a bit, well actually with me it doesn't matter she likes me" Is that suppose to make me like you? I think to myself "that we could go out, see a movie or something" Oh no he hasn't. It takes me second to notice that the car had stopped and move to open my door. I needed to get out of the car away from Tommy but he stops me his hand pressing down harder on my knee. I turn to face him and I flatten my back against the door. Breathing hard. His eyes glint with that light that made my hair stand on end.

"Well Kim?"

"Err" I stammer my only thought escaping what could I say? "I-I-I don't-" The pressure on my knee increases again till it actually hurt. Tommy's smile drops and he looks me in the eyes while his other hand grabs mine his hand sweaty and slightly sticky like Josh's but unlike Josh it wasn't from fruit of juice, I didn't want to think what it was.

"Kim I think we would be good together"

"I-I" I was scared my anger from before gone completely "I'm getting over-"

"Say no more" Tommy suddenly brings my hand to his mouth and leaves a wet kiss on my palm. It seems to burn like acid into my skin. "I'm sorry it's too soon but let me know, I'll be waiting" I nod ripping my hand and knee from his grip and open the door with shaky finger. I slam the door and run to the front door dropping my keys. I bend to pick them up nearly stumbling to get away. When I finally get the door unlocked I waste no time in shoving it open I turn my head when I hear Tommy shout. His eyes were no where near my face but a lot lower.

"See you tomorrow" He calls before pulling his gaze from my butt to drive away. I nearly collapse into the hallway. Leaning against the door breathing hard, wiping my hand against my jeans. I couldn't wait till tonight but unfortunately time didn't stand still and that would mean I would be that much closer to seeing Tommy again. But Jared, Jared I sigh, Jared.

**A/N Sorry this is not my best a lot has happened this chapter that needed to happen. **

**So I start sixth form tomorrow plus my dad threatened that I would be restricted to Fanfiction only twice a week since he said sitting at my computer all day is a little unhealthy. So to stop that happening I will need to look (important word look) like I'm doing other things for a while, so I'm not sure when my next update will be. It shouldn't be long the latest Sunday. **

**Also did you like Erin? Just tell me what you think since I have plans for her and was just wondering how to make her better.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review **


	13. Wolverine

**I own nothing it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. All I own is the plot and Kim's family and probably any other character that you don't know unfortunately that means Tommy and her mum.**

**A/N Thanks for the reviews and for everyone who reads this. Oh and there is swearing in this chapter the F bomb is dropped so if you don't like swearing sorry maybe I could send you a chapter with out the swearing but there isn't a lot. It's tastefully done. If I do say so myself. **

**Wolverine**

"How is school Kimberly?" She asks. Breaking the silence of the car, with a question that she should have asked yesterday when she came up to make sure I was in my room where I confined too.

"Good"

"Friends?"

"Yes"

"Really?" She sounded a little surprised but mostly coldly angry.

"Yes" I say back continuing with our now one word conversation.

"Nice?" I think about it. Was Erin nice? Was she even my friend?

"Yes" She was I suppose just not to some people.

"Good" She pulls the car to a stop and I sigh in relief which turns into a yawn. Meeting Jared every night was tiring since I refused to sleep when I was near him even though he told me too and I had to spend at least three hours with him. "Tommy is picking you up again" Damn she broke out one word rule.

"Fine" I say through tight lips my stomach twisting uncomfortably. I hadn't mentioned Tommy to Jared I don't know why since I told him everything else, he said he wanted to meet Erin but when I had tried to tell him about Tommy I choked on his name. Unfortunately when I say choked I mean choked. My throat was soar from coughing. She doesn't say anything else and I take that as my queue to leave. Opening the door quickly as I can grabbing my bag as I do. The door knocks against something or someone.

"Hey!" A familiar voice shouts and I look up a blush instantly on my cheeks. Erin stood not smiling but not frowning either at me her eye brows raised.

"Sorry" I say getting out of the car going to close the door but unfortunately she was leaning across and breaking her nose was not a great plan if I wanted to see Jared anytime soon. Even if my hands were twitching to reach for the door…no Kim no bad girl. I tell myself.

"Kim?" She sung my name like I was her treasured daughter. "Kim is this your new friend?" I could see her eyes taking in Erin appearance. She had a black beanie on covering her multiple pierced ears so she could only see Erin's nose stud. Her hair was down and she wore dark make up like yesterday but unlike some people hers was done carefully, tastefully. She wore a dark green parker and a pair of dark jeans and black buckled boots.

"Yes" I answer not going along with her little act.

"And this is?" She grits her teeth.

"Erin" I introduce motioning to Erin then to her "Erin this is my mother"

"Oh hello Kim's mum" Erin smiles but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Hello Erin dear, call me Mary all my children's friends do"

"Mary" Erin repeats smiling again. She smiles back. I look closer yes a true smile. "Do you have many children?" Erin asks. She looks to me and raises and eyebrow.

"Has Kim not told you about her family?"

"Erm she told me a little about her brothers" Ooh crap. I see her quick intake of breath before she smiles.

"Yes Kim is quite found of her brothers, but she didn't mention her younger sisters and her twin"

"No not at all" Erin says then giving a quick look in my direction looks up to the sky, "Well it's looking pretty grey we better get inside, see you soon Mary" Then with that she walks away leaving my mother and me.

"She seems very nice"

"She is" I say then follow Erin and turn to leave but she calls me back "Why did you not mention your sisters?"

"Because" I answer before walking away. She wouldn't like my answer I didn't like my answer truthfully. I spoke to the twins more this past week and learnt all about karate but that was the closest I had gotten to bonding with any of my sisters. Hannah was hard to talk too. She was either closed up in a book that looked boring or doing homework. And Katie well I'm not ashamed to say I didn't even try. I catch up with Erin pretty quickly and walk into the building in silence.

"Why don't you like your sisters?"

"I don't not like them" I answer not shocked by Erin question.

"Bull shit! You have a freaking twin but you don't mention her, then younger sisters how many?" Erin keeps her hat on even once we were inside our class room even when the teacher told her to take it off, instead she continues to look at me. As we take a seat near the back. The lesson hadn't started yet so she still had time to interrogate me.

"I have three younger sisters, Hannah who's 15 and then the twins who are 11"

"More twins" Erin whistles. "so why you hate your twin?"

"I don't hate her"

"Oh come on!" Erin near shouts causing people to look at us I feel my cheeks heat "I hate my sister. Luckily she's only my step sister so we don't have the same blood thank the lord or else I might slit my wrists just to get rid of it" My eyes widen at Erin. "Oh don't look at me like that you've met her Nicole, then I have a two half sisters Beth eight and June five they're alright" Erin's tone had turned bitter and dark.

"Nicole's your step sister?"

"Yeah and I hate her, she hates me so it's ok to hate your family why do you not like your twin?"

"She's horrible"

"See easy" Erin smiles smugly but darkness clouded her eyes. She turns to the front of the class room.

"Hey loser" Some guy says as he passes Erin to get to his seat. She just smiles. How could she cope with this? The constant insults, how could she remain so strong all the time? She had to break at some point.

"What you not going to reply?" She remains facing forward "Aww did I hurt your feeling?" he coo's causing everyone to laugh around him and some girl to glue herself to his side.

"Not at all" Erin replies "I hardly heard you, just a high pitched noise in the background" Erin says turning to smile at him "maybe once your balls have dropped you can try again"

"Erin!" The teacher who I had yet to learn the name of shouted. Causing the boy who was now beet red and his followers to laugh. Erin just rolls her eyes.

The rest of the morning went like that. I didn't have anymore lessons with Erin after that first one till this afternoon. When lunch came around I happily walked to the lunch room my skin tingling slightly but I put that down to the stares I was getting and sat down at Erin's table. Today she had a baked potato with tuna and salad and a different book.

"Finished the other?" I ask before taking a bite of my sandwich. It felt good to sit next to someone I knew. The lessons had gotten worse. Yesterday I had been the new girl so I expected looks but since I had the same lesson's I expected today to be different but no. I was not only stared at but whispered about as well.

"Yep last night" Erin forks some potato into her mouth ending the conversation or so I thought. "Do you know someone, who's around six foot five, and walks around in cut off jeans and nothing else?" My heat stops and I drop my sandwich.

"Jared" I sigh as I instantly go on alert.

"I take that as I yes" Erin wasn't looking at me but at her book "well if I was you I would go to the storage room right about now" Jared was here? I couldn't believe it. But my mother's warnings come back. "Don't worry I'll cover for you" With that I was up walking quickly on shaky legs to the storage cupboard that was at the back of the lunch hall. I look around to make sure no one was watching me. I wasn't really paying attention my whole body was tingling now knowing that Jared was here, that's what I must have felt earlier, so its why I didn't spot the girl watching me any quicker. Nicole! Damn her sharp blue eyes trained on me. I look wildly around for some sort of distraction or reason that I would be here when a loud shout grabs everyone's attention.

"Hey Nicole!" Erin was waving I don't stay to hear what Erin say's next but run into the storage room. It was dark the small window only allowing a small square of grey light in the room. But it was enough to see warm brown eyes.

"Jared" I mange before throwing myself at him. The second I hit his body his lips were on mine. Hot and demanding. I feel a cold wall press against my back as I grip onto his shoulders. The nights weren't enough, I don't think forever would be enough time with Jared but we didn't even have the day.

"Kim" Jared breaks away his warm breath fanning over my face. I close my eyes only to instantly open them again, no I needed to see Jared. His eyes glittering.

"What are you doing here?" I ask breathlessly.

"I came to see you, to see if school was ok"

"I told you last night" I smile hugging him close. I couldn't hold in my happiness at seeing him it bubbled in my blood.

"Yes but last night you also choked over nothing" I remember Jared pounding on my back and giggle slightly "you didn't tell me everything, something is bothering you" I stop my laughter. Damn.

"Everything is fine" I murmur. Jared grips my chin gently but forcefully pulling it up so I met his eyes.

"Kim" He whispers his voice husky. His eyes smoulder and I start to feel dizzy and realise I wasn't breathing I suck up air. "Tell me" I couldn't tell him but those eyes…

"Tommy" I breathe out I feel Jared tense his eyes turn black.

"He's dead"

"No!" I protest not sure why I was once again defending him. He was creepy and really starting to scare me. "He didn't hurt or touch me"

"He better not have you are mine" Jared growls and a jolt runs through me. His. I was Jared's. I should have felt some sort of anger that he said I was his, I wasn't a possession as I'm sure Erin would say but I didn't. I only felt a warm tingly feeling and love. Love so strong at that word mine. Because I wasn't just Jared's, no, Jared was mine as well.

"What did he do?" Jared's low question brings me out of my happy bubble of love.

"He asked me out"

"WHAT!" Jared nearly roars.

"Shhhh keep it down if we are found-"

"What did you say?"

"No of course" I say now was not the time to tease Jared. He had started to shake. I rub my hands over his arms trying to calm him it seems to work.

"I don't like this" Neither do I "Tell me if he does anything else. Anything. Even as it's so much as…" Jared trails off his eyes suddenly lighting up. He bends his head and sniffs my top, his nose trailing over my collar bone before going down.

"Jared!" I say in alarm what on earth was he doing.

"Were you wearing this top yesterday?"

"Y-y-yes" I stammer. What was he thinking?

"He touched you didn't he?"  
"N… oh" I say a memory I had tried to block coming back to me "He leant towards me and he" I rub my hand "kissed my hand"

"Burn this top"

"What?" Jared looks back up to me.

"Burn this top it has his scent all over it" Jared's voice had a dangerous edge to it that made a shiver run down my spine.

"But he didn't touch my top at all he touched my knee but not my top" I said the wrong thing Jared starts to shake nearly uncontrollably. "Jared! He didn't hurt me please stop shaking, you can't leave me yet" I plead gripping his arms. The shaking calms ever so slightly.

"Which hand?" Jared asks. I hold up my right palm up. Jared takes it gently in his hand brings it to his lips and places a soft kiss in the centre. A slow shiver makes it way down my spine as my hand tingles. In a good way. "No more Tommy" Jared whispers. The shaking was gone. "Don't burn this top give it to me"

"What now?" I ask in a daze. Jared was just too good for me.

"No not now, later I want his scent, its familiar" I frown but nod. Not pulling my hand from Jared's but closing it around his.

"Sorry" I whisper.

"No I am, I just care for you so much, if you were harmed-"

"I wasn't but he's picking me up from school all week"

"No he's not; I'll get Jacob or Embry too-"

"You can't. Mother dear" I say sarcastically "has teachers watching to see if you or any of your friends come here. Then we won't have a chance in hell"

"Bring on Vegas" Jared mutters but nods his head. I laugh slightly and gently slap his shoulder.

"No"

"What about Erin?"

"I couldn't" I start but stop "maybe, I'll ask" Jared nods before dipping his head.

"I love you" he whispers against my lips before kissing me.

"Well your glowing" Erin says as I arrive back at the table.  
"Speak for yourself" I manage as I sit down. My legs were still weak from the last kiss Jared had given me.

"Well it's not everyday I get a chance to embarrass Nicole in front of the whole school"

"Your welcome" I hesitate a second before asking, I didn't want a repeat of yesterday and this was my only choice "Erin?"

"Yes" she says her eyes not lifting from her book.

"Could you give me a lift back home please?"

"Sure"

"Really?" I ask surprised she agreed so easily.

"Yeah, I'm guessing mother darling would give you a ride back normally and you want to avoid her" I smile at her choice of name for my Mother, a lot like mine earlier.

"How did you know that? And it's not just that" I find myself saying.

"Well I could tell by the way you spoke to her and why else?" Erin looks up to me then seeing the five chairs between us sighs and gets up moving to sit next to me. "I don't bite really; I thought I told you yesterday"

"Sorry" I say before carrying on after a look from Erin "Well this guy Tommy is driving me back" Why was it easier to talk to Erin about this and not Jared my soul mate? "and he just creeps me out" Erin nods.

"I'll give you a lift back everyday" With that she starts to read.

"Thanks" I whisper feeling as if part of the world had been lifted off my shoulders. Erin doesn't seem to acknowledge my thanks. But I notice her mouth twitch ever so slightly when I went back to eating the rest of my lunch. I shake my head.

"How do you all fit in there?" Erin asks eyeing my house. It wasn't small by any means, one of the biggest in La Push not that that's saying much but it was still a little too small for a family of nine.

"I share my room with the twins; Katie though gets her own room. Plus we have an extension on the back"

"Ah, well I'll see you tomorrow" Erin had a red AC Cobra. It was a beautiful old car but to me that's all it was. To Erin it was her baby. Even if it was the most impractical car for La Push and Fork's since it was convertible but the roof maybe old but it was in very good condition. Unlike most of the car which was a bit rough to be nice. She was doing it up though. But it was still a cool car.

"Thanks, you can come in if you want"

"I got to get back" Erin smiles "Thanks though" I gasp at her thanks. Erin smiles. "Tell no one" Then she kicks me out of the car. I grab my bag and run to the front door. The house was empty and I drop my bag and coat before making my way into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. I sit down and start to drink but it was boiling and I pull back spilling a bit.  
"Crap" I mutter as I pull the hot tea stain away from my chest. T-shirt! I quickly remember Jared wanting it and hope that the tea won't destroy Tommy's scent. I wasn't even going think about how weird it probably was. No other girls had to give their shirts to their boy friends so they could get a good scent but then no one else had a boyfriend like Jared. And I would take all the strange he threw at me. Not that I thought or cared that it was strange.

Since I was on my own I pull the t-shirt over my head and walk into the hall to put it in my school bag. Since I had yawned again in Jared's presence this lunch he had insisted that I went to bed early tonight not that I would I would wait till I took Josh to Kellan before I slept but still I wasn't meeting Jared tonight. I was meeting him in the forest that borders the school at lunch to give him the t-shirt. I had just finished shoving it in my bag when the door bell rings. I jump startled. Who was it? Maybe someone forgot their keys or maybe Erin changed her mind. I smile at the thought. I was really starting to like Erin. I reach for the door before I remember I was only wearing my bra. So I grab my coat zipping it up. I would have to excuse myself to change whoever it was. I reach for the door again and instantly wish I hadn't. I stop breathing. Normally I wanted to run when I saw him but managed to think but now I couldn't think of anything else. His close brown eyes were hard his fleshy lips set in a tight angry line.

"Kim" Tommy greets me. Forcing his way in.

"W-w-what are you doing here?" My stomach twists nervously and my hands start to shake. I take step back his aftershave sickly sweet assaults me nose.

"I went to pick you up and you weren't there"

"I-I got a l-l-lift with a f-f-friend" I take another step back as he takes a step forward. His eyes trailing down my body.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I told my mum" I whisper fear filling me "she said it was ok and that she would t-t-tell you" I step back again. The door slams closed behind him and I feel my fear increase. All I could picture was the back door then the forest. Running.

"Well she didn't" He didn't believe me "Don't do it again I was worried, I thought that boy had you"

"Jared?" I question. My knees weakening even as I take another step back. His hand comes out and grabs my arm pulling me forward.

"Yes him!" He spits "and stop moving away from me!" His eyes were burning holes in me where ever they looked and lingered.

"It wasn't him" I find myself saying anything to stop him looking at me this way.

"Ha!" He barks. I shy away from him but it was impossible with him holding me. Tommy closes his eyes then. Puts a hand to his head letting go of me.

"I'm sorry Kim" Tommy looks to me then his eyes lighter "I just got so scared when you weren't there and when I thought of you with Jared I'm ashamed to admit a little jealous" How did he do that. Swap from scary to calm? I didn't know which was worse. I take a small step backwards.

"Why is your coat still on?" Tommy asks looking down at my coat but his eyes lingering on my chest. What did I say? Could I speak at all?

"I-I just put i-i-it on"

"Why" Tommy smiles but his eyes started to darken again.

"Erm" My voice trembled. I take a step back. Suddenly Tommy yanked my to him again this time dragging me to the lounge sticking his head in the door and looking around. I felt my whole body start to tremble then. I couldn't breath and his grip on me hurt.

"Get out! Where are you?!" Tommy shouts. "Where is he?!"

"W-w-who?" I didn't know what was going on. Tommy shakes me, "HIM!" He roars. "He obviously is here! You got your friend to drop you off to meet him then you came back here"

"No no no" I whisper shaking my head feeling tears start to burn in my eyes. "I haven't seen him, I been here a-a-alone"

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Tommy suddenly moves dragging me to the stairs but I trip over my bag. Falling hard but instead of catching me he lets me fall but doesn't let go of my arm yanking it hard. I shriek in pain. Tears rolling down my cheeks. Tommy drops my hand and I curl up in a ball.

"What's this?" Tommy holds up my bag my t-shirt falling out of it.

"M-m-my b-b-bag and s-s-s-shhhhirt" I sob. Tommy was suddenly in front of me grabbing me and pulling me up till one of his hands found my zip. I hear it move and cry harder. "

"No" I whisper but it was too late. I could feel the cool air hit my chest. Tommy doesn't pull it up but stops unzipping leaving it half done up. But it was too late. I hated myself. How could I have been so stupid? Tommy holds me a second longer and I can tell he was looking at me. Staring. I knew what his eyes and face would look like. His eyes would be dark and glinting wickedly his mouth slightly open revealing his yellow teeth. Then he dropped me I hit the floor hard. I bring my knees up to my chest and pull the coat together. I don't know why he had already seen.

"Why? Kim why didn't you tell me!" Tommy shouts at me. And I curl tighter. His frame blurry in front of me. "Jesus! I just…KIM!!" He screams. I just curl tighter. Rocking slightly. He takes a step forward and I move. Forgetting my coat forgetting everything but getting away from him. I scuttle back till my back hit the wall and he stopped moving.

"Kim I sorry" His voice was lower now not shouting but it was worse. He was back to calm. "I'm so sorry, I understand that I might have scared you but you need to know I'm sorry. I know you'll need some time on your own now, so I'll see you tomorrow. No getting lifts ok?" I just concentrate of breathing.

"Ok?" His voice held a hint of the anger of before and find myself crying harder but hear myself make a sound that he must have taken as a yes as he leaves. As soon as the door closes I grip my knees tighter hugging them and rock. Sobs ripping from my chest. I don't know how long I sat their crying. Till I couldn't breath and felt sick from fear and my throat was soar from sobbing so only silent sobs escaped my lips. I was shaking but then there were small little sticky hands on my knees and hands. Then my hair, a sweet little voice calling my name.

"Kim! Kim!"

"Jared" I croak back. I wanted Jared. The little hands grab at mine desperately.

"Monsters!" The little voice cries.

"Kim!" A deep voice cries now. I stiffen gripping the small hands then opening my arms and pulling Josh to me. Holding his warm little body, his body was shaking and realise he was crying too. I breathe shakily in inhaling his scent, soap, rain and orange juice. Something hard and sharp stabs into my side and look down to see Josh's wolverine toy in Josh's fist. I move one hand till I held it and his hand in mine and squeezed.  
"Kim!" The deep voice sounded again.

"Jared" I whisper again.

"Jared, we'll take you to Jared but tell us what happened first" I blink and clear my eyes of tears. Caleb and Kellan were in front of me, close but still far away. I was safe, but still I look around for Tommy. He wasn't there. I hug Josh breathing in his childish innocent scent again before I tried to speak.

"T-t-t-Tommy" I whisper. Shaking all over again. "Monster" I manage. Caleb looks to Kellan who looked shocked. Then they looked at each other then to me.

"He did this?" Caleb asks softly, slowly. I nod. Kellan didn't speak.

"What did he do?" I push Josh away ever so slightly missing his warmth just so they could see my coat before I pull him back. I couldn't say it. Josh was stroking my hair as we both gripped the wolverine toy. Caleb's eyes widen and so does Kellan. Then they were both on their feet.

"He's dead" Caleb growls.

"I can't believe he would do something like this"

"He didn't ever seem the type?" Caleb asks but Kellan wasn't listening.

"I'm a shit brother, if I paid more attention maybe I would have seen something! Fuck!" Kellan runs a hand through his hair "He's dead" Then they were both in front of me again. This time closer. Caleb touches my knee slightly but I flinch away.

"Kim, did he touch you, force you to do anything?"

"H-h-he, shouted" I whisper "he dragged me" I take a deep breathe.

"Shhh, monster gone now" Josh whispers to me and I smile shakily and hold him closer.

"He thought Jared was h-h-here then h-h-he did…"

"That, I know did he undress you?" Caleb asks again. I shake my head.

"N-n-no I only had this on but he…"

"Its ok that's enough, we'll take you to Jared now" I nod but make no move to get up.

"Come on Josh let go of Kim" Caleb say holding his hand out as Kellan moved to scoop me up but I don't let go and neither does Josh. I needed Josh at this moment. He calmed me some how. Maybe because he didn't truly understand what had happened, and then I could pretend it hadn't either or maybe because he was warm like Jared. I didn't care I just wasn't letting him go. I shake my head then backing against the wall push up. My knees were weak and I fell down three times before I finally got up leaning against the wall. Josh in my arms. Kellan instantly wrapped and arm around my shoulders and didn't let go when I flinched which I was glad off. Then we were in Caleb's car driving.

"Where does he live?"

"Just take me to Sam and Emily's" I say Caleb nods.

"Where's that?" When I don't answer Caleb looks to Kellan. Who looks to me for a second.

"Sam Uley?" I nod.

"Turn right here" Kellan directs. I drown them out as I look down at the wolverine toy. Josh's little hand under mine I rub my thumb over the toy's face. Josh strokes my hair again. I smile and drop a kiss to his head.

When the car comes to a stop Kellan opens my door and helps me to the front door. Where Caleb was already pounding. The door is thrown open by a grumpy looking giant.

"Kim?" It questions instantly its expression changing. I look up and see its Jacob.

"Jared" Caleb says not letting me answer not that I could. "Is he here?"

"No but I'll send someone to get him, what's happened? Kim?"  
"Can we come in?" Jacob nods and steps aside. Kellan and I step forward first and we go to the sitting room. Caleb followed by Jacob is last. When we arrive Kellan gently pushes my down to the sofa. I sit and curl up with Josh. I notice some others but don't pay much attention none of them were my Jared.

"I've sent Embry to get Jared, they will be back soon" Jacob says.

"Good but I'll stay till they're back" Caleb says his voice sober.

"What! No-"

"Kellan we will find Tommy no matter where he is, a few minutes is not going to hurt and right now our sister is more important"

"Sorry" I watch Kellan as he drops his head "I'm a shit brother" Caleb just shakes his head and puts a hand on his shoulder. I turn away not wanting to see them like this. It was my fault.

"What has happened?" Sam's deep voice fills the silence.

"Kim was-" I stop listening.

"Kim?" Josh's worried whisper in my ear has me instantly alert.  
"Josh" I whisper back.

"Who is that?" Josh was shaking slightly but he still stroked my hair. What was I doing he was only six and I was a wreck in front of him! But I couldn't find it in me to let him go. I look up to he was looking. Jared stood in the doorway. Shaking; his form blurring. I watch as Sam whispers something to him and he visibly tries to stop. Kellan and Caleb look on in shock as they watch Sam, Jacob and Embry struggle to keep Jared calm. But as I meet his eyes he stops. Sam questions him but I don't hear it and Jared doesn't answer. But pushes through and walks towards me. His eyes never leaving mine. But Josh turns around his little body twisted and he holds out a hand to ward Jared back. Jared stops.

"Kim?" He whispers to me and remember his question.

"He's a super hero" I whisper.

"Like wolverine?"

"Just like him" I whisper. Josh nods. The curls back to me.

"Ok" His little voice says and then two very warm arms were circled around me and Josh. Cocooning me in safety and love.

"Kim" Jared whispers his voice rough kissing my head.

"Jared" I say back before tears once again start to leak from my eyes. I start to tremble. Then two hands, one small one big were stroking my hair.

"What happened?" Jared asks.

"My friend Tommy" Kellan starts but gets no further before I felt Jared tense.

"He's dead" he growls sounding more wolf than human.

"Yes, he is" Caleb agrees. "We will be back once we have dealt with him"

"I'm coming" Jared says moving slightly but I grip and his arms he couldn't leave me!

"No" I cry at the same time Caleb says it.

"No we are Kim's brothers let us handle this"

"I'm her boyfriend" Jared grits the word out. "I love her too"

"We're not saying that you don't but let us handle this"

"I'll happily just dig the grave I won't touch him"

"No grave will be necessary but no. You stay with Kim she needs you" That's all Caleb needed to say but I still gripped him tighter.

"Don't leave me please" Jared kisses away a tear then rests his head on my shoulder.

"I'll never leave you"

"Never" I whisper. I don't hear Caleb or Kellan leave but I hear the door close.

"Kim I'm sorry" Jared whispers "I wish I could do something"

"You can you help me forget the monster" I say and Josh shifts slightly.

"How?"  
"Comics" Josh says his voice muffled slightly.

"What?" Jared asks softly looking to Josh.

"I like comics after a nightmare, super heroes are best"

"Ok" Jared looks to me and I nod. "What's the best of the best?"

"Wolverine" Josh and I say at the same time both of us raising our hands and the toy. Jared's eyes were sad even as he smiles. He drops a kiss on my head before standing. I miss his warmth and I can tell he didn't want to move.

"I'll be right back" Jared promises before running quickly from the room.

"It will be alright Kim" Josh comforts.

**Caleb's P.O.V**

We drove through La Push in silence after Kellan gave me directions to Tommy's house. Both of us silent in our anger. I couldn't believe it. No one messed with my family and no one ever treated my sister like that. My heart had stopped when I saw Kim crying on the floor hugging Josh. When she showed me her coat how it revealed her chest I felt anger I have never felt. All I could think of was killing that piece of shit. Seeing Jared's reaction though I knew I felt nothing compared to him. He truly cared for my sister. When he said he loved her he meant it. He said the word boyfriend but you could tell he didn't want to. When he held Kim her tears slowed her posture relaxed they were made for each other. I just mentioned her needing him and he stop arguing. I lied why I said this was a brother thing I would have let Jared come if it hadn't been for his calming affect on Kim and the fact I didn't want to literally kill Tommy. But I knew if Jared even saw Tommy he would kill him in seconds. I saw something in Jared today something animalistic in his eyes that told me he would do anything to protect Kim. To never have her hurt again. And it helped cool my temper. She would always be protected.

"Here" Kellan tells me and I pull the car to a stop. Making my motions careful I locked the car and walked to the front door. Rang the door bell. I made sure my face looked normal. Not murderous. Kellan tried as well but he was beating himself up over this so it wasn't successful.

"Calm" I say before the door was opened.

"Hey Kellan" Tommy smiles. He was an ugly little shit. His eyes to close together his lips to fat and he would be even uglier once I was done with him. I flex my fingers.

"Hey" Kellan replies "your folks in?"

"Nope not in till tomorrow dads work or something" Tommy motions us in. "So what you doing here?" He says once we were in the sitting room. Standing about.

"Just want to talk to you about the little visit you made to our sister?" I say.

"Which one?" He jokes but something flickers behind his eyes.

"Kim" I answer. Kellan was silent and tense beside me.

"I haven't seen Kim today I wasn't needed to give her a lift back, a friend gave her a lift"

"Don't lie to me" I say calmly. Though I wanted to break his jaw so bad.

"I'm not why what she say?"

"She could hardly say anything see, when we got home she was crying in a corner her coat unzipped with only her bra on underneath"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Tommy says but he backs away.

"Don't give us anymore shit"

"Ok I went round, because I was worried when she wasn't at school"

"And" I wanted to hear his excuse before I made sure he couldn't speak again.

"She was there she let me in and told me about her friend and that's that"

"So why was her coat unzipped and she was crying?"

"I dunno" He shrugs his eyes sipping to Kellan.

"Try again" I say.

"Oh come on it's the truth, you believe me right Kellan man" Kellan remains silent.

"Again" I demand Tommy closes his eyes for a second before opening then again. I knew what ever he was going to say next would make me furious and it was a lie I could tell, I could see it in his eyes. Eyes I was going to blacken.

"Ok now I didn't want to tell you this but, well Kim has had a thing for me for a while, this whole year really and this Jared plan of hers to make me jealous didn't work. So I guess she tried an old fashioned idea" He doesn't continue.

"And what was that exactly?" He licks his lips. A lip I was going split.

"Well when I went to leave she suddenly grabbed hold of me and spun me round then well unzipped her coat. I was shocked. I pushed her away and told her to well nicely zip her coat back up and that I didn't see her that way" Fury rose up in me burning all my sense and I wished I allowed Jared to come so he could dig that grave. I flex my fingers again.

"Really so you didn't look a little bit?"

"No! Jesus man!" Tommy protests.

"Really, you're saying that you find my sister repulsive?" I ask.

"No!" Tommy shouts not knowing what to make of me. What to say. Good.

"Then you did look, you did stare at her like the sick twisted pervert you are, and you did drag her around the house, you did scare her, you did make her cry, you did just lie to me"

"No! Come on Kellan you know I wouldn't do that"

"No I don't" Kellan finally speaks and his voice was rough.

"Yes you do!"

"I know that my sister is scared sick and she doesn't lie"

"You haven't a fucking clue about your sister! You ignored Kim when I asked about her you shrugged. You-" He doesn't get too finish as blood gushes from his nose. Kellan draws back his fist.

"I know I was a shit brother but I'm making it up for it now"

"I wanted to hit him first" I mutter to Kellan.

"Too bad" Kellan replies. We don't take our eyes off Tommy who was holding his nose. His expression one of fear and knowledge. He knew what was coming.

"Oh well I'll get the last one" I say before drawing back my fist.

I split his lip, blacken his eyes and helped Kellan break his jaw and I got the last kick in. My knuckles throbbed and I drove back to Kim.

"I know one thing about Tommy" Kellan breaks the silence. It wasn't angry like before. Well not as angry now there was a satisfaction to it.

"Yeah?"

"He's stubborn and he doesn't like to be made a fool off" I knew what Kellan was saying and I saw it in Tommy's eyes myself. To Tommy this wasn't over.

"Well we'll just have to make sure he's never near Kim again" I answer.

"How we going to do that we can't be with her twenty four seven" Kellan still was blaming himself.

"No not just the two of us, but then there are three of us"

"Three?"

"Yeah Jared" Kellan smiles his lip split from the one of the two punches Tommy got in, the other had gotten my eye drips blood down his chin but he doesn't stop smiling.

"Oh yeah Jared"

**A/N Wow long chapter. 6,602 words with out the author's note. Anyway hope you enjoyed.**

**Updating**

**With school I now can't do updates during the week. If I do it won't be a regular thing. So I plan on updating twice a week. Either Friday and Saturday or Saturday and Sunday or maybe all three. But I just thought I'd let you know. **

**Please Review thank you for reading.**


	14. Daddy's Girl

**I own nothing it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. All I own is the plot and Kim's family and probably any other character that you don't know unfortunately that means Tommy and her mum.**

**A/N Lots of you are asking about Kim's dad hope this clears everything up for you.**

**Daddy' Girl**

Jared had come back with some food, lots a muffins and sandwiches, and with four DVD's all the x-men films plus the spin off wolverine one. We had watched two films having to re-watch some parts with wolverine for Josh and me since I was becoming a huge fan when Josh fell asleep. I hadn't let him go only loosened him so he didn't over heat from both Jared and I. I hadn't moved, to happy resting against Jared's wide chest. Listening to his heart beat steadily. He had winced at the first big fight but I had been fine. I hadn't told Jared what had happened at this point but when I moved Josh my front came into view. I felt Jared stiffen and his sharp in take of breath.  
"I'll get you a shirt" with only that Jared got up and returned a second later with a huge t-shirt. I smiled at him feeling tears once again well up in my now puffy eyes. Jared had just brushed my face gently. I had changed enjoying the scent of the t-shirt pure Jared. I realised then that Josh was still in his coat and shoes. So I quickly took his coat and shoes off showing off superman socks and spider man t-shirt.  
"Your a big super hero guy then" Jared had said to Josh softly and I felt myself fall in love with him that little bit more. Josh's little face lit up in a huge smile and I felt myself start to cry. He had been so serious before not at all like a six year old. He shouldn't have seen me like this. I remember pulling him into a huge hug. After we had all removed our coats (Jared his shirt) we had watched the movies.

As soon and Josh's soft snores were steady Jared turns to look at me. His eyes questioning I hesitate a second. Was I ready?  
"You don't have to tell me yet" I nod but I close my eyes and take a deep breath. It was now and never and Jared was here. I was safe.  
"It was my fault" I whisper my voice thick and croaky "I had just put my t-shirt in my bag when the bell rang" I try to say it a quickly as I could so the fear couldn't come back but I felt its fingers grip at me. Felt Tommy pulling on my arm making the dull throb in my shoulder explode in fresh pain. "So I put my coat on to cover myself, and answer the d-d-doooor" Jared's hand suddenly was covering my hand on my shoulder, gently rubbing it. I hadn't realised I was touching it.  
"Shhhh you don't have to"  
"I want to" I whisper "you help" I bury my face in his chest "he starts to shout at me, why wasn't I at school I move back but he grabs me shouts at me, why w-was I moving back" a small sob escapes my lips "he then see's my coat" Jared continues to rub soothing circles on my back. On my shoulder. Tommy wasn't here Jared was. It calms me "he thinks your with me, starts to shout for you dragging me, I trip over my bag he lets me fall" I rub my shoulder and I feel Jared tense.  
"Kim stop a second" I look up to see Jared shifting slightly. He removes me hand then gently not moving it but just gripping the neck of his shirt in his fingers. "I want to look at your shoulder is that ok?" I nod. The Jared slowly pulls on the neck till it stretches to show my shoulder. I hear Jared gasp and my eyes fly to my shoulder. The skin of my back and shoulder was purple and blue. Jared presses his finger gently to the bruised flesh and I wince in pain. I must have hit it when he let me go. Then Jared lifts the sleeve and I watch the material lift to reveal small blue circles evenly spaced. Tommy's fingers. Jared closes his eyes and I feel him shaking slightly. Then his lips warm and soft were kissing each bruise. I feel myself closing my eyes a single tear trailing down my face. Jared kisses my shoulder.  
"I'm so sorry Kim" Jared whispers "he won't ever touch you again" Jared gathers me in a hug but I wince back. Instantly he lets go. "Kim I'm so sorry if you don't want me to touch you-"  
"No" I whisper suddenly drawing back pushing Josh gently away so not to wake him. Then I lift shirt over my head not at all conscious of the action this was Jared this wasn't Tommy he wouldn't look at me like that. I watch his eyes widen in surprise and confusion. Then I turn my back to him. "How bad?" I ask. I hear his intake of breath once again then a soft angry curse. The sofa shaking. I put hand on Jared's leg.  
"More bruising all over" His fingers gently trail over the skin showing me the extent of the brusie "Kim what happened?" I pull the t-shirt over my head before facing Jared again wanting to quickly cover the evidence, for Jared and for me.  
"I fall he doesn't let go of my arm, it hurts, then he drops me I remember hitting the ground. He finds my bag with my shirt then he picks me up" I shake as I remember but not as bad not with Jared here, "I can't stop him he pulls the zip down. He looks at me" I remember feeling how it felt, humiliating, degrading, terrifying. He could have done so much to me and I wouldn't have been able to stop him. "Then he let me go. I hit the ground he changes" I close my eyes "He was calm telling me he would see me tomorrow. That I wasn't to get more lifts then he just left"  
"Kim" Jared says before holding me gently but firmly against him rocking us slightly. "Kim"  
"I was so scared" I admit words now just falling from my lips "if I hadn't done what I did, if I...he looked at me. I... he could have done so much and it was my fault!"  
"No Kim it wasn't'" Jared hisses pulling back to look me straight in the eyes "It is not your fault, he is sick. You had every right to do what you did. It is his fault and he better have paid for making you cry. No one is ever to harm you or scare you again I promise"  
"I love you" I whisper my heart swelling. Unable to say anything else.  
"I love you too now forget him, I'm here" I smile as I bring Josh to me again resting his little head against my side and I snuggle up with Jared. I distantly hear an explosion from the film before I fall to sleep. A hopefully dreamless sleep.

"What is this?!" I woke to my mother screaming. The small room was packed, with the boy's all of them looking at my mother and father with distaste along with Jared, Kellan and Caleb.  
"Some one tell me right this second what is going on"  
"mummy" Josh says sleepily then seeing Kellan smiles at him Kellan smiles back but it was a tense small smile making his swollen bottom lip split. Seeing this Josh seems to remember what had happened and turns to see me and Jared.  
"Kim"  
"Josh why don't you come with me, I'll show you my comics I heard you liked them" Embry spoke up "plus I think I saw Emily baking cookies, you like cookies?"  
"yeah" Josh smiles then looks to me questioningly  
"Yeah go see what Embry's comics are like see if they're as good as yours and save me some cookies" Josh smiles then bounces off the sofa to follow Embry.  
"So?" My mother screeches  
"Tommy attacked Kim this afternoon" Caleb answers in a quiet voice.  
"Tommy? really you want me to believe that Tommy attacked-"  
"Shut up" My dad suddenly shouts angrily pushing past her dropping to his knees in front of me "Kim sweetie" He says softly his hands coming to grip mine that I found held a wolverine figure "sweetie I'm so sorry did he hurt you? Touch you?" He strokes my face just under my eyes his face a mask of pain and worry.  
"Sweetie I'm so sorry"  
"Daddy" I hear myself croak leaning back from his touch even as I grip his other hand. Jared had been silent but now his arm wraps around me waist.  
"I'm here sweetie, Kimmy sweetie I'm here" I grip his hand even as I hear him call me Kimmy something he never had done, something I hated when Katie called me it but right that second I loved it.  
"David!" _She_ shrieks recovering from her shock.  
"Mary can't you see our daughter has just had the most terrifying event of her life and that she needs out support right now. I never liked Tommy I hated the way that he looked at Kim but you continued to force her to talk to him! I will never forgive myself not being the father I should be and warning that that monster away from my daughter and telling you when to stop!"  
"Why David how dare you! Can't you see that Kim is just putting it on!"  
"Stop!" Jared suddenly shouts. His voice rough with anger. "Kim is not putting this on why would she? What has she got to gain?"  
"Attention" she says like it is the simplest thing and I'm sure it was to her.  
"From who you? When she does get attention from you, you ruin her life, ban her from seeing me. Move her from her school, humiliate her, scold her. What are you going to do now? Force her to apologise to Tommy" He spits the name as he snaps his words.  
"How dare you speak to me like that"  
"He's right Mary." Dad says softly cutting her off, then forgetting her dad turns to me and Jared. "I'm going to take Kim home"  
"I'm not leaving Kim" Jared interrupts.  
"I don't expect you to, your both coming, you too Caleb we're going to talk all of us. Especially you and me Mary"  
"What do you mean by that David?"

"I mean that we need to talk about our future" With that and nothing more, dad lets go of my hand just a Josh comes in with a plate full of cookies he gives me, Jared, Kellan, Caleb and dad one then looks up at Sam, Jacob and Quil who stood silently in the corner their expression dark just watching. But when they see Josh they smile before reaching down and taking a cookie.  
"Is Emily your wife?" Josh asks Sam complete unaware of the tense atmosphere in the room  
"Not yet but soon"  
"You're very lucky; she's very nice and makes very good cookies" Sam laughs.  
"I know I am"  
"Come on Josh we're going home now" dad says scooping him up and picking up his coat and mine. I shiver as I look at it. Dad hands me it but I don't take it I didn't want to put it back on not with the memories that came back with it.  
"Aww" Josh complains but shoves his arms in his coat while dad unsuccessfully tries to put his shoes on finally giving up.  
"Kim you'll get cold" My mother snaps at me as I push the coat away from me. Dad shoots her a look then looks to me thoughtfully.  
"She won't" Jared says picking me up. I wrap my legs and arms around him hugging him close. Then we were walking to the cars. Jared and I sitting in the back of my parents with Josh. While Caleb and Kellan followed us in Caleb's car. Once we were back home Dad instructs Jared to take me straight up to my room. The twins were playing when we arrived but one look at me stopped. Both of them carefully slowly approached me.  
"Kim are you ok?" they said at the same time their voices worried.  
"I'm not great" I answer truthfully. Jared was next to me rubbing my back gently. The twins nod not sure what to say then give me a small smile before leaving but stop at the door.  
"We'll sleep in Katie's room tonight" How did they do that speak at the same time?  
"Ok" I smile a small smile, Ha take that Katie but the thought doesn't last. Then they left leaving Jared and me on our own. We were silent for a while till Jared broke it.  
"What do you think will happen with your mum and dad?" I know he was just trying to keep me thinking of anything but Tommy. And asking about Dad's suddenly personality change was the best thing.  
"I don't know, Dad never has acted like that"

"What ever happens 'I'll be here"  
"I know" I felt like happy but at the same time like I was a bother.  
"Jared?" We both look startled to the door way to see my dad. His black hair looking a little more grey and messy, his eyes were tiered and grim. "I'd like a word with Kim" Jared looks to me and I nod before he kisses my forehead and walks to the door. "Oh I wouldn't go downstairs, Kellan is in his room though" Jared nods and walks out not before giving me one last look and smiling at me. My stomach flips slightly so I knew I was feeling a little better. I sit up resting against the head board as my dad sits next to me. He looked a little uncomfortable but not as much as he use too.  
"Kimmy sweetie, I'm sorry I didn't do anything sooner, in fact I'm sorry I have never been there for you I don't expect you to forgive me for that but I do want you to know that I love you, so much. I was so scared when I saw you. I want to be a bigger part of your life now I know you have Jared now, and I missed so much but I want to know you. Will you let me?" I blink my emotions running wild before throwing my arms around him.  
"Daddy" I cry as he hugs me back. I breathe in deeply smelling aftershave, rain and dad. that unique smell. He had given something I thought I would never get a parent, it wasn't perfect no where near in fact but it was a start.  
"Sweetie" Dad whispers into my hair "It's been a long day, now get some rest I'll see you in the morning I don't think you're going to school tomorrow and I'm not going to work"  
"Jared?" I question not pulling away. Suddenly hopeful.  
"Don't worry sweetie" Then with that he kisses my head and walks out. Seconds later Jared was back.  
"What does that mean?" I ask Jared knowing he heard.  
"I don't know but you should sleep"  
"Don't leave me" I command  
"Never" Jared holds me close before kissing me softly. But when he pulls away I don't let him pulling on his hair. The kiss deepens. I wanted to forget Tommy how he touched me and Jared helped me forget. Rid Tommy forever as I knew he would protect me from him. I needed Jared's heat and comfort I needed to feel his love and show him mine.

"Kim" Jared whispers pulling away smiling chuckling slightly the sound music to my ears helping me forget Tommy's shouts "I'll be here tomorrow and the next day, you can't rid of me. You can kiss me like that later in fact I expect you to but now sleep"  
"Love you" I whisper before closing me eyes feeling suddenly drained.

**David's P.O.V**  
I walk down the stairs into the tense silent kitchen.  
"Caleb" I say getting me eldest sons attention. He stood as far away as my wife as possible. "Thank you for what you did today" I say. When he came into the house his eye black with Kellan his lip bloody I didn't know what to think then he said Kim's name and my heart stopped. She had been silent and with drawn this whole week more than normal but I let my wife once again stop me from doing what I wanted. What I should have done. They had been looking for us for two hours and had just started to drive to my work when they saw our car coming back. We had been shopping. I look to see the frozen food in a puddle of water. Well not so frozen anymore I had to force Mary to leave the shopping. I shake my head in disgust. For myself and Mary.  
"I'm her brother" Caleb shrugs.  
"Yes you are, you're also a grown man, and I'm proud of you" his eyes widen and I walk further into the room and sit down. Wishing for some coffee or something stronger the next conversation I was going to have would not be pleasant. "Is your exhibition still on? I would like to see it, actually I would like some of your work here, since it was never on the fridge"  
"You don't have to do that" Caleb says darkly.  
"I know but I want to"  
"I don't" Mary snaps. She was sitting opposite me with a sour expression. She use to be so beautiful. So carefree, so happy. But now...now I hardly knew her. Hardly saw he smile her laugh. Hardly saw her and when I did I found myself wishing to be anywhere else. I hated that.  
"Mary he is our son, meaning mine as well and I want some of his art work I want to be part of his life whatever that is"  
"Its art"  
"You use to paint yourself"  
"Now I have a proper job"  
"Just stop" I say tiredly rubbing my eyes I didn't want to do this now but if I didn't do it now then I wouldn't ever, I'd just go back to the way it was before and that didn't work. I'm ashamed my daughter had to be attacked for me to change it. "Caleb there is room here if you want tonight I would like to talk to you tomorrow and I'm sure Kim would like to see you in the morning. Plus the rest of them"  
"That would be nice" Caleb says slowly.  
"Kellan will sort you out" I tell him and he leaves after giving us one confused look that made him look years younger. "Shut the door" I tell him. It was now or never.  
"David what is this all about!" Mary screams as soon as the door was closed as I expected.  
"Mary sit down" I look to the counter. "We need to talk and I plan to do that as adults" Mary doesn't say anything more but sits down. "I'm tiered" I admit "I don't like my job, I don't like how much time I have at home since its hardly anything, did you know I saw Josh today and hardly recognised him"  
"He's a child he's growing what do you expect?"  
"I expect to watch him grow up. Want to watch him grow up"  
"And how will we live?" Mary snaps "Seven children don't pay for themselves"  
"I'm not talking about giving up work I'm talking about working from home or closer to home its possible I also want to be involved with my children. We go to torments to games but we don't talk not really not how they are feeling or what they want" I take a deep breath for what I was going to say next. I look up into my wife's eyes. So familiar yet looking into them was like looking at a Stanger.  
"I want the old you" Mary gasps.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I don't know you, not anymore I want my wife back the one I fell in love with not this one who I'm not sure I like. I love you Mary so much but I don't like you" My voice was soft and broken as I watch Mary's face drop for a second I see the old Mary, my heart breaks but then her face hardens. To the hard cold woman she was now.  
"What does this mean for us? That you want a divorce because this is who I am" she spits. Hurt.  
"I don't know Mary, I don't know" Because she wasn't the only one hurt.

**A/N A smaller one but hopefully still good. **

**Please review they mean so much. Thank you to everyone who had reviewed and read this.**


	15. Meeting the Parents

**Disclaimer I own nothing but the plot and Kim's, and Jared's family and Erin. I also don't own City of Glass that belongs to Cassandra Clare- a book you should so read if you haven't already. The rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**A/N Sorry for not updating yesterday or Friday. Friday I had to make my friend's card and birthday present then Saturday I was at hers. Plus I have only had one ours sleep in the past 24 hours and I've had to do homework. So I'm sorry if I have more mistakes then normal. Important A/N at the end. ANOTHER STORY!**

**Thank you for all the reviews and everyone who had read this. It is amazing to see and read the reviews. **

**Jared's P.O.V**

I was going to kill him. It was that simple. The next time I saw that piece of worthless shit I was going to kill him. With my bare hands. No one hurt Kim.

"Jared?" My name startles me out of my thoughts I look up to see Caleb and Kellan.

"Yeah?" I answer. I was back at Kim's house in the morning I had left early. I had to patrol since that blood sucker we had killed yesterday we were on high alert. I had missed mine last night but nothing not even an army of leeches could have made me leave Kim last night.

"Can you stop murdering our couch it's done nothing to you" Caleb jokes but his voice had a seriousness to it that made me pay attention. I realise my grip on the arm rest hearing my fingers pop.

"What do you want?" I didn't mean it to sound as harsh as it did but I had been thinking of blood suckers and _him_. Not a good combination.

"We want to talk about Kim" Kellan answers instead as they come to sit opposite me. I felt intimidated even though I was taller and a hell of a lot stronger. I nod. Not sure where they were going. I had only been allowed to see Kim last night I couldn't stand having her taken away from me a again.

"We're worried about Tommy" I growl at the mention of him. "Yeah" Caleb nods obviously hearing and agreeing with my growl.

"He's stubborn and the beating we gave him, well we're not sure the effects will last long" Kellan tells me. I look to them not sure where they were going.

"What are you getting at?" I ask panicking slightly. They weren't going to move her away.

"Well we want to get Kim to press charges" I nod. She should. "But if she won't and there is a chance she won't. We will need to take action in protecting Kim"

"It's done" I was already planning on running every patrol I had around her house twice as much as I already did and when I could spending the night with her. Her brother's look taken back slightly by my words.

"Kim means everything to me, and I refuse to let anything happen to her. He will not hurt her again not with out paying for it. Permanently" I smile grimly at the thought of ripping him to pieces. If I didn't think Kim would hate me for it I would already have done it.

"That's all we wanted to hear. We don't want her on her own. Escorts to and from school, to the shops even to put the garbage out and we want your help with that"

"No problem" I would get the others to check around her house when they patrol, and I'll give them Tommy's scent so they know if he's been near.

"Jared?" Kim's voice has me standing ignoring her brothers. Kim had left me to go shower. I had been back from patrol before she had really woken up. She had left me to shower.

"Kim?" I call back. Her voice had come from the bathroom.

"Could you get me Hannah or Katie or Mother?" She sounded uncertain about the others.

"Hannah and Katie are at school and your Mother's talking to your dad" I was right out side the door now so I didn't have to shout. But I could still hear what her parents we're talking about and it wasn't looking good.

"Oh"

"Kim?" I ask starting to worry.

"Jared it's nothing" Kim lies to me.

"Kim" I warn her.

"Jared really it's nothing you can help with" She sounded embarrassed.

"Kim what is it? There is no need to be embarrassed and if you don't tell me I'm coming in" I put my hand to the door turning it feeling the slight resistant of a lock. It wouldn't hold against me.

"Jared no! You can't come in!" I start to relax at her tone she obviously wasn't scared but very very embarrassed I could even see her cheeks stained that pretty shade of pink.

"I'm really starting to get worried, I'm coming in if you don't tell me" I lie slightly.

"No you can't" Kim shouts back to me I could hear a flutter in her voice. And her feet moving around then I hear a clunk and a soft ow.

"Kim!" I ask now worried what the hell had she done?

"That hurt" I hear her mutter before speaking louder "It's nothing just bumped my head"

"I'm coming in. In five…four…three…"

"Ok I'll tell you" Kim stutters "But there really is nothing you can do"

"I'll be the judge of that" I say as I turn the door handle slowly hear the click as I snap the lock.

"I'm just having a few problems, erm well" I could hear her blush as she stammers even as I let the door creak open a crack. "Ah!" She screeches "Give me a second" I wait keeping my eyes on the wood of the door as I hear her scuttle around and the whoosh of fabric. "Ok you can come in but close the door, and I don't like you breaking all these locks" I roll my eyes even as I step in the steam filled bathroom closing the door. I turn to see Kim by the sink. A towel draped over her chest.

"Oh" I say not sure what to now do. "What's the problem?"

"Well apart from you coming in when I told you not to, I seem to be having a problem dressing" Her eyes were sparkling amber her anger making her braver.

"Oh" I say suddenly feeling very awkward while at the same time fighting the incredibly strong urge to kiss her. "What seems to be the problem?" I repeat.

"I erm well my shoulder hurts" She stutters "and I can't seem to lift it to get my erm well I can't seem to get my erm" Her cheeks were bright red and she whispers the last words so quietly I hardly caught it but when I did my heart stopped. "Bra on"

"Oh" I say for the third time "well why?" I ask stupidly she had said but I couldn't understand why. God I was uncomfortable.

"My shoulder is really soar and swollen I can't get it on any way with out incredible pain and the only way to get it on… this is why I needed one of my sisters" she groans "I'm sorry"

"It's ok erm I'll help" Kim's mouth drops open "Well only if I can I mean I don't want to seem well-"

"It's ok I am your imprint" Kim whispers I could practically feel the heat from her cheeks. "Turn around for a second" I do closing my eyes as well. I hear the towel drop her groan slightly in pain then she was speaking again. What was I doing? Sure she had taken her top off in front of me yesterday but that was for me to see her bruising and her bra was firmly on!

"Just hook it" Kim tells me softly. I turn round to see her back to me. My eyes travelling down the smooth russet silk expanse of her back, following the curve down before I catch myself. What was I doing?! I flick my eyes back to her shoulder and see what she meant. Her shoulder was swollen black, purple and sickening yellow. The plain white strap cut into her flesh and I wince. It must hurt. I should have gotten ice for her. Why didn't I? I quickly remind myself that I was supposed to be hooking the clasp. My fingers looked huge against the small clasp but I quickly hook it together and turn around again. Severing all contact with her like she burned me.

"There, I'm not looking" I add. I hear once more the sound of fabric before she taps me on the shoulder. She wore a simple black button shirt. I suppose the easiest thing to get on.

"It wasn't as bad yesterday. The water loosened it up but…" She trails off. I just stare at her unable to get the image of her back out of my mind. Her soft skin.

"We should get ice on it" I hear myself say.

"Probably but I want food first" Kim was still blushing "Erm thanks for that, it was just, I didn't want you to help me because of well, I felt a little embarrassed and awkward you seeing me in just my bra and well I know yesterday but it wasn't like this you were looking at my shoulder and-"

"Kim" I interrupt her stopping her before she got to carried away "Its fine" Then I gently stroke her shoulder. She closes her eyes. I lean down to gently kiss her when there was a knock on the door.

"Kimmy sweetie" Her dad calls from the other side. I groan as I lean my forehead against hers.

"Dad?" Kim calls back her voice disappointed.

"We need to talk to you"

"Ok out in a second" Kim looks to me her eyes not the bright amber of before but still little flecks glowed. The urge to kiss her was more than anything. "We better go" She whispers her sweet breath tickling against my lips. They part.

"In a second" Before I close the gap and a spark of electricity flowed through me at the contact. The kiss was soft and sweet nothing to heavy though I wanted to deepen I was very happy to continue as we were but the door is knocked on again.

"Come on kiddies" Caleb calls. Breaking us apart. Damn her brother.

**Kim's P.O.V**

Caleb had perfect timing. We pull apart my lips and whole body tingling.

"Coming" I shout "Sorry" I whisper to Jared having seen him wince. Then I pull on his hand walking to the kitchen dragging him with me. Caleb and Kellan sat opposite dad and _her_, who sat two chairs distant away. Jared and I take the seats next to Kellan. _Her _face was a harsh cold mask of anger but something in her eyes something very small and only noticeable to those who know her well I saw unhappiness. Dad was looking even more tiered than before. His t-shirt wrinkled and stained from Josh.

"Kid's" Dad starts not looking to her, not catching the look she gave him one unreadable, or if he did he didn't acknowledge it. "Your mother and I have some important news to tell you. We've decided to take some time away from each other" My heart stops and my whole body freezes I move closer to Jared who didn't look surprised. No. I knew what happened in these situations, dad was going to move out after I just got him and I would live with _her_. More bitter and angry than usual. Using us bargaining tools to get a better divorce. Because this was where it was leading. They would never get back together, over the years they had grown to hate each other.

"What your father means is that I'm going to stay with Aunt Lauren for a while." She speaks in clipped tones not even looking at dad as she said it. "Any of you are happy to come with me. If you want but I will make sure to visit"

"What does this mean?" I ask. Not sure what to think.

"It means your father and I are separating Kim it's quite simple" She says harshly her tone blaming. I feel guilt churn up my stomach and bile rise in my throat. I was the cause. I was splitting up my parent's marriage. I was ruining my sibling's lives.

"Mary!" Dad snaps "Don't use that tone with our children this is nothing to do with them only us. Kim and the children have nothing to do with this"

"Oh like hell they don't! David we have eight of them! Eight children! How do they have nothing to do with this! They are our lives!"

"Mary don't" Dad whispers his dark eyes hurt. "You were the one who decided to move out for a while"

"You forced me!"

"I didn't I said I wanted to make changes you said you wouldn't live with them. So don't bring the children into this. I don't want you using them to hurt me. You do that enough"

"David!" Mother gasps pain in her eyes now as they glowed slightly a colour I suddenly remember. Her singing to me, her carrying Kellan to hospital after he broke his arm. It reminded me of protection. I shake my head where had those memories come from? Probably my dreams.

"Mary" Dad says back his voice now empty.

"Mum, dad" Caleb suddenly says "why now?"

"Ask your father" with that she gets up the stool scraping loudly against the floor and storms from the room. I watch her walk to the door pick up two large suitcases that I hadn't seen before and throw the door open. It slams shut, she never looked back. Leaving behind a shocked and thick silence.

"Sorry kids" Dad says. Rubbing his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'll tell the others later, but I want a talk with you" We nod. I feel Jared tense beside me and I put my hand to his knee wincing at the shock of pain that runs down my arm.

"Mr. Bell-"

"David and Jared I would like you to stay" Jared nods and his hand comes to cover mine threading his fingers through mine. "I want to make big changes and as the eldest and most sensible I want to ask for your help. The future between your mother and I isn't looking good and there is a big chance of divorce, so I will be relying on you to help me out. I want to know what you are thinking and wanting at all times. I would like this house to have as little secrets as possible. Starting now" Dad looks to us all meaningfully and I realise he was waiting for us to reply.

"I want to be able to see Jared" I hear myself say. Dad nods and smiles.

"No problem, yesterday just proved that you two care for each other though I will have some ground rules" I smile brightly and grip Jared's hand tightly he grips back. I couldn't believe it. I should be sad that my mother had walked out on us but I wasn't, I was happier than I eve have been. "Your curfew is ten thirty on school nights midnight on weekends" I didn't care if he said my curfew was seven! I wasn't allowed to see Jared. "I want to meet your parents" He directs this to Jared. "I also want to mention this now, Kim you're transferring back to La Push. You've only missed a week or so, so catching up won't be hard. The school understand and you start back as soon as you feel up to it. But no later than next week" Dad asks smiling slightly back at me. He looked younger when he did but sadness still clung to him.

"Thank you" I whisper so happy I could burst. Jared wraps an arm around me pulling me close to him.

"So no Vegas?" He whispers huskily into my ear.

"No need" I whisper back finding it hard to talk I was smiling so much. Jared kisses the top of my head.

"Thank you so much" Jared says with feeling, hiding nothing from my dad as he looks him straight on. Dad looked back smiled nodded his head then turned to Caleb and Kellan. Kellan looked torn then a determined glint shone in his eyes. One I recognised from on the foot ball field.

"Dad I want to study chemistry"

"What?" Dad asks shocked.

"I want to study chemistry at college, I don't want to stop football I enjoy it but I want to swap my classes so I can do all the chemistry and science classes I want to"

"It will be a lot of work" Dad questions him but he doesn't use a tone that said it's not happening.

"I know but I'm willing to put the extra work in"

"And I'll support you, we'll go into your college later and arrange it" Kellan blinks three times before he smiled and hugged dad in a one armed manly across the table hug.

"Thanks"

"No problem son" Then it was only Caleb left.

"It's the last night of my show tonight" Is all he says. He didn't need to say more.

"The twins can skip Karate for one night" Dad says then looking thoughtful "do they even like karate?" we laugh slightly still all into much shock to laugh properly.

"Yeah don't worry" Kellan answers "They love it"

"Good good" Dad mumbles. We didn't talk them just went off to our separate thoughts. In a matter of minutes everything had changed. It seemed so simple but we all knew what was to come would be harder than anything we had ever done.

"I can't believe this!" I hiss at Jared. Today was my last day of freedom or well boredom as I was thinking it. I went back to La Push High tomorrow. Telling the others _She_ had left to live with Aunt Lauren for a while had been a tense experience. Katie had cried and instantly called her. Begging her to let her come and stay with her but she was still here and here for a few more days maybe even weeks. Which meant the house had a pretty uncomfortable atmosphere.

"What your dad wanted this" Jared hisses back. We were walking down the stairs and I could already hear my dad greeting Jared's parents. Not only had I had to tell Erin what happened with Tommy, which she exploded at but I had to tell her I wasn't going to her school. She seemed ok with it. No she didn't, she _tried_ to seem ok with it but something in the way she held herself as she left told me I had affected her some how. I don't know how but maybe it was like how I felt. That I was loosing a good friend. We had known each other for only a few days but she seemed to be able to read me nearly as well as Jared and I could talk to her about things I couldn't with Jared. She was my first true best friend.

Jared had to patrol having just yesterday had to kill a vampire. Which he just dropped into normal conversation! I nearly had a heart attack. Jared could have been hurt! I had a hard time explaining my fears to Jared who had just laughed and told me not to and banned me from going into the woods alone not that I was going to. So After I had gotten over that and just as he left Erin had arrived. I had needed a normal person after that and we had spent the afternoon talking books and music. This made it harder when I had to say good bye to her but I knew we would still remain friends. I had wanted to suggest maybe she transfer to La Push but hadn't the guts to. Erin seemed to be coping with the constant insulting and I had a feeling her transferring would be a sign of weakness or something just as ridiculous but I wanted her at La Push for selfish reasons. I didn't want to be the only girl at lunch sitting with a bunch of werewolves.

"Jared!" A middle aged woman with long black hair and a small and plump figure dressed casually formal in jeans and a smart shirt said. Looking at her I could see where Jared got his eyes from. Standing next to her was a tall man (but still shorter than Jared) with black hair laced with grey, he was middle aged again but looked young and strong. Looking at him I saw where Jared got his looks from and then he smiled and I knew where Jared also got his smile from. Except his fathers didn't make my stomach flip.

"Mum" Jared greets squeezing my hand. Dad had insisted that Jared invite his parents round for dinner tonight so they could all meet and talk since last night we were at Caleb's exhibition, which had reduced dad to tears. I wasn't that happy. I was in fact nervous as hell my cheeks were red and would be all night and I could hardly talk.

"Dad"

"Hey son, and you must be Kim" We had reached the bottom of the stairs now and Jared's dad shakes my hand, as soon as I was released his mother grabbed me into a bone crushing hug. Then she hugged Jared.

"I can't believe you kept her from us for so long!" His mmum scolded gently as she hugged him. Jared's cheeks darkened and I find myself finding yet another emotion Jared could pull off still looking gorgeous.

"Mum" Jared complains.

"Carol let him go" His dad says with a light chuckle "you're embarrassing him"

"Oh nonsense Jason. I am not"

"Actually mum you are" Jared says and she lightly swats him as she steps back. My dad was grinning at them. He looked better rested even though the day had been busy.

"Well if you would like to come into the dinning room, dinner will be served shortly. I'm sure Kim will introduce you to the rest of the family. But I will apologise in advance for one of my daughters. She is going through a hard time. Kim's mother and I are going through a separation and she is missing her mother" I was shocked at dad's simple and straight forward explanation. Katie he was saying basically was in a strop and would be incredibly rude to them. I lead them into the dinning room Jared by my side. The dining room was like always. Chaos. Loud chaos. Jared winces and I smiles slightly. Poor Jared. Kellan and Josh were teamed against the twins in some sort of non contact (thankfully) fight. With Kellan shouting out things like "you will never defeat us!" With the twins shouting back "Ha! We are unstoppable" By the fact that they all had towels and sheets tied around their necks I was guessing they were super heroes and super villains. Katie was sitting sulkily in the corner. Only Caleb and Hannah weren't present. They were cooking.

"Hannah get you're god damn nose out of that book and cut the bread!" Caleb's loud shout was heard and I close my eyes. Hannah had asked to borrow one of my books; "City of Bones" this afternoon when she heard Erin and I talking about it and she hadn't put it down since.

"Madness" I mutter but smile. This madness was good.

"Take that you villain!" Josh shouts jumping up on a chair wielding a wooden spoon. While Kellan jabbed at Louise with a whisk. Gina mocks "karate kid" with a wax on wax off move causing everyone to erupt into giggles. I turn to face Jared's parents to see them wide eyed.

"Erm this is my family, we have the twins, Louise in purple" I point them out "Gina in green, they are fighting Josh the youngest and Kellan believe it or not my older brother" Kellan heard this and turns to stick his tongue out at me. His lip still tender. "Katie is there" I point to Katie who just rolls her eyes "and in the kitchen is my eldest brother-"

"CALEB! Give me it back now"

"NO! Cut the damn bread!"

"Caleb and my younger sister Hannah" I finish. They nod.

"A big family" Jared's mum says slightly breathless.

"Oh yeah" Dad says suddenly reappearing "Kids sit down grubs up" Instantly butts were on seats the whisks, spatulas and wooden spoons forgotten.

"Jared is an only child" Carol says once seated with a steaming plate of lasagne in front of her.

"Lucky Jared" Katie mutters. This was hard on her but I still felt annoyed at her conversation stopper. We eat in silence for a while or as silent as you can get with Kellan eating. I had a full plate for once.

"How did you get your black eye?" Carol suddenly asks. Caleb looks up meets my gaze then swallows his mouthful.

"Beating up Tommy who attacked Kim a couple of days ago" My dad chokes on his drink while Jared stiffens. He hated any mention of Tommy and had been quite annoyed when I wouldn't press charges. He said I shouldn't blame myself and I didn't not really. What I would blame me self on though is if Kellan and Caleb got in trouble for beating him up.

"Oh Kim I'm so sorry"

"It's ok" I say softly "My brothers and Jared where there for me" His parents look at Jared a similar look on there faces, then they look to me. Then they smile.

"So…" Jared says wanting to change the conversation. Probably to calm himself down he still was stiff. I had to change the TV channel today when a character called Tom came on screen. Jared had nearly exploded. And it wasn't even Tommy just Tom!

"Caleb's an artist" I say quickly causing Caleb to have to swallow quickly again so he could tell Carol and Jason all about it.

"That was a success" Jared says as we stand at the door. His parents were already in the car my family arguing over whose turn it was to wash up. While Caleb moaned at Hannah for not cutting all the bread, which if she had would have meant Kellan wouldn't have had to resort to nicking mine, which lead me to trying to have a bit of Jared's which ended up with him nearly stabbing my hand with his fork. It was rather funny I though, Jared wasn't so impressed.

"Yeah it was" I say "We didn't scare them so badly then?"

"No, they love you and I think they'll want to come round more often it's more interesting than us most nights, with me either gone or asleep or thinking of you" I blush. Jared chuckles and dips his head to kiss me. His lips had just brushed against mine when a horn beeped.

"Come on Jared it's late!" His dad shouted chuckling. Jared groans.

"Give me a break!" He muttered then stands straight. I feel my lips pouting and try to stop knowing I looked ridiculous but unable to.

"See you tomorrow"

"Yeah bright and early"

"It's never bright in La Push" I tease.

"It was today" Jared counters.

"It's going to rain soon" I counter back.

"True but I will be early" Jared chuckles changing tactics. I laugh.

"See you"

"Love you" Then Jared was gone, his back retreating into the darkness. I wait till the car drives away before closing the door and have a tea towel thrown at me.

"Your turn to dry" Katie snaps at me before running up to her room. Well tonight had gone well. "Kim these dishes don't dry themselves!" Caleb calls.

"Coming!" I roll my eyes throwing the cloth over my shoulder. Let's just hope this was just the start and everything else would go just as well.

**A/N ALL ERIN FAN'S READ PLEASE!**

**Along with posting this I have posted the prologue to my Erin and Embry story. This will mostly be set after Kim and Jared's story but the prologue is set the same day Kim tells Erin she's going back to La Push High. And there might be a few short chapters when the story runs cannon but I really wanted to post this now so I could judge where to take Erin and Embry in their imprint story. Give it a read please! **

**It's called **_**The tree climber**_** for now.**

**Summary.**

"_I've imprinted on a bitch!" _

"_She is not a bitch she is my best friend!" _

"_She's a bitch!" _

"_Well you're stuck with her!"_

_Embry's not having such a good time, his best friend and pack brother Jacob has just run away and doesn't look to be coming back any time soon. His mother is forcing him to attend school and he's constantly grounded for "Sneaking out". Then the new girl arrives. She stands out at La Push high like a beacon, to him she's beautiful, smart everything he could ask for, till she opens her mouth. So now not only is he behind at school, missing a best friend but he's imprinted on a bitch. One who's always climbing trees?_

_Erin knows people don't like her, and she hates them right back. But when she goes to La Push for a new start hoping to help her life which is falling around her she wants to escape that. Except habits die hard and in moments she back to bitchy Erin unfortunately there is no escaping this boy. He's Embry and one of her best friend friends. And unfortunately he makes her heart thump and her blood fizz. Can Erin and Embry help each other out? Can they find happiness together if they stop insulting each other for a second? _


	16. Magic of the bonfire

**I own nothing it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. All I own is the plot and Kim's family and probably any other character that you don't know**

**A/N This is a mainly fluff chapter but I feel it was needed it also explains some things. This is close to the end I'm think of only three more chapters. Maybe four if you want an epilogue. I wasn't planning on putting one up as to me Jared and Kim's story doesn't end here and I'm planning on having them appear in Erin and Embry's story. But it's up to you. If you want one tell me I'm easy either way. Enjoy.**

**The Magic of a Bonfire**

"Kim come on!" Jared whines at me as I throw on a hoody.

"I'm coming but it'll be cold" I say as I trip out of my room Jared instantly catching me.

"You won't be" Jared whispers huskily into my ear I shiver. We were off to a bonfire. Jared had been bouncing with excitement when he wasn't moody or over protective. It had been two months since the Tommy incident and according to Jared he wasn't in La Push anymore but he still wouldn't completely relax. But it wasn't just that, it was Jacob. He wasn't adjusting to being a werewolf, well not that's not it, he was natural and the rightful Alfa but he refused the position. He just wasn't happy being a werewolf and since the guys all shared their thoughts everyone was unhappy. I'd tried to talk to Jacob but he was a big stubborn werewolf who refused to tell me what was up. Even though I had learnt from Jared it was this girl called Bella. He had helped her out of this depressed state after her blood sucker boyfriend left her and then went back to him. She apparently went to Italy to get him, well those few days were pure hell on Jared and the boys. Anyway now they're together again and she's friends with Jacob again and she's coming tonight to the bonfire. Since I went to Forks High for a bit I thought I might recognise her. But I already don't like this Bella I don't like how she hurt Jacob but I get her at the same time for I would do anything for Jared. I would fly anywhere in the world to help him and no one could ever compare to Jared. No one.

"Kim?" Jared whispers again and I clutch at his shoulders.

"Hmm?" I breathe in deeply the scent of cotton and Jared, woodsier today. He was forced by Sam and me to wear a shirt when around my dad.

"You were in your own little world" Jared's lips brushed neck as he talked and all thoughts flew from my head. My knees instantly weakening.

"Jared" I murmur unable to think or say anything else. He was kissing my neck now all talking done. His lips hot. His hands on my waist sliding down to my hips. My hands run into his hair, silky and cool a contrast against his hot skin. Goosebumps rose on my skin as his lips make their way up my neck and to my lips. I gasp and the kiss deepens. These past weeks had been amazing. Jared and I never were far apart. Even if he was patrolling he would appear at the edge of the woods in wolf form, his head to the side his tongue sticking out.

The wall presses against my back, thankfully as my legs were about to give out. One of his hands moves. Slowly back up my side my skin tingling underneath, it passes my waist but doesn't stop, the other doesn't stay stationary either and I gasp at dual pleasure. One hand grazes the side of my breast as the other slips under my shirt gripping my hip. Skin to skin contact. This was the furthest we had ever been, since someone else was always around.

"Jared" I gasp when our kiss breaks both of us were gasping; I hate the lack of contact and place small kisses to his neck. "We have to go"

"I know" Jared pants out even as his hand traces my side again, again brushing my breast. I gasp.

"We should go" I manage before Jared captures my lips again in a hot searing kiss.

"Don't want to" Jared's teeth nip at my ear.

"Y-y-y-you w-were so ex-excited" I stutter. His hand skims once more and I moan my cheeks instantly heating in embarrassment, in the horrible sound I just made and that fact that I was disappointed it only skimmed.

"Not anymore, like it here better" So did I. I lose my train of thought for a second as I kissed him again.

"I want to go" I state once my lips were free, I wanted to stay here more but I knew if we didn't go now we wouldn't stop and I wasn't sure I was ready for that.

"Kimmmmm" Jared draws my name out whining again. I laugh.

"No I w-" I was cut off as his hand stops skimming and gently cups… Oh my…that felt… nice.

"We better go" Jared say kissing my neck before kissing me one more time, long and deep. I know when he steps away as the delicious heat was gone but my mind was fuzzy my whole body remembering how Jared felt.

"Kim?"

"Huh"  
"We need to go" How did he do that sound so unaffected? I was a puddle on the floor. He… my god!

"Do we have to?" I ask even as I grab his out stretched hand and we move down the stairs and to the front door.

"Yeah" Jared chuckles. "We're going now Mr. Bell"

"David and you kids have fun!" I hear my dad shout over the rapid beat of my heart. Next thing I know I was at the cliff top. It was early evening the sky a dark dusky blue. The sun low in the sky hidden behind the usual clouds.

"Kim?"

"Huh?" Jared was standing in front of me I look down to unbuckle my seat belt but it was done already? Had I put it on? No I must have Jared wouldn't start the car if I didn't.

"Am I really that good a kisser?"

"Yes" I answer with out thinking blushing instantly. Jared chuckles the sound heavenly before scooping me up and carrying me to where I could already see the bonfire, kicking the door shut behind him.

"Put me down!" I laugh coming out of my dream like state.

"Yeah right! I don't trust you walking on your own you tripped five times just walking to the truck, on an uneven surface no way!" Jared holds me closer and I sigh before struggling again.

"I'm fine now" I argue. I could see the guys looking at us and I knew they could hear our every word.

"Nope" He pops the p. "If I knew the affect that would have on you I wouldn't have done it"

"Yeah right" I huff.

"What's that mean?" Jared asks looking down at me, his brown eyes dancing. It was nice to see, over the months though our relationship had been perfect lots hadn't and not just Jacob.

"I'm saying you still would have done it. You couldn't have stopped yourself" I argue back.

"I don't know what's happened to you, when I first met you, you were a stuttering nervous girl now you go around saying your irresistible" I blush.

"I-I d-d-don't and I stuttered earlier" It was just Jared that allowed me to relax and be this confident.

"True" Jared grins his eyes heating at the memory. My stomach tightens.

"What the hell are you two on about?" Paul snaps as soon as we arrive. I blush.

"Nothing" Jared answers putting me down on a log. Around the fire which cracked and popped glowing orange. Emily and Sam smile and wave at me over the fire where they unpacked enough food to feed an army.

"Yeah right I'll just find out later" Paul grumbles. I gasp in shock I forgot for one second that they shared thoughts.

"No you won't" Jared argues back facing Paul.

"Yeah I will you can't help but think about Kim"

"I won't think about this" Both were shaking slightly as they glared at each other.

"Guy's" Sam warns.

"What's happening?" Embry appears by my side plopping down next to me. Even though I spent nearly every waking second with either one of the pack or all of them it still surprised me at how quiet they could move.

"Jared thinks he won't think about what happened between Kim and him earlier" Paul answers with out breaking his glare with Jared.

"Do I want to know?" Embry makes a face and blush harder.

"Embry!" Jared growls.

"What! And it's not like Paul's wrong you will think about it"

"I won't!"

"You will!" Paul and Embry both argue. I just shake my head. "You already have thought about something you said you wouldn't" I knew this. I had told Jared about the nightmares I had after the Tommy incident the next day Jacob, Embry and even Paul were asking how I was and if they could do anything to help me sleep better.

"That was about my nightmares, this he won't think about" I say in Jared's defence and as a warning for them to drop it and for Jared to not think about it.

"Nooo it wasn't" Embry teases. My head snaps to Jared, his head was dipped.

"Embry" He growls.

"Oh" Embry smiles his eyes twinkling. As my heart starts to hammer. What did they know?

"What was it?" I hear myself ask.

"Just-"

"Embry!" Jared roars. But Embry only slings an arm around me stopping Jared from attacking.  
"About your diary" Embry continues like Jared hadn't said a thing, before bursting out laughing at Jared's expression. Paul joining him.

"Oh" My cheeks heat even as I feel anger rush to the surface. I shrug out of Embry's arm and stand before slapping his shoulder cutting off his laughter then I walk over to Paul, not hitting him, goodness no he still scared me but glaring then I walk over to Jared. Who looked at me with large apologetic brown eyes.

"Take him" That's all that needed to be said before Jared launched himself at Embry. I shake my head. I had learnt over the months that it was best just to let them get it out of their systems. It was better now than them phasing. I had seen so much phasing over the months that it didn't shock me. When I had first seen Jared as a wolf it was the night my mom came around for the first time after walking out. She had looked terrible yet better than she had in years, she had put on weight making her look softer and less harsh and her hair had been down not the usual tight bun, even though it was streaked with grey. She had been her composed self not showing weakness as she hugged us all. She smelt the same though as she hugged me, a soft mix of roses and cookies. It was scent I hadn't smelt in years, one that triggered memories of her cooking batches of cookies and letting us eat half of them before dinner. I had hugged her tighter and longer than I had meant to but in that second I hadn't wanted to let her go. She had hugged my tighter too. Then she had spent hours talking to us, about how everything was going. She had been less distant and cold than usual holding Josh the whole time. Then when dad came home she stiffened. That had been the arrangement, she would come when dad was out. She had slid Josh off her lap and folded her arms across her chest even as her eyes lit up with amber. The room had fallen silent.

_Flash back_

"_Katie go get your stuff Kim go help, the rest of you go too" She was back in that second the mother I remembered. We left. But when I came down with the first of Katie's things I heard them in the kitchen._

"_Mary" Dad said._

"_David" both sounded unhappy._

"_I miss you" Dad whispers._

"_What? The old me I already know that" she snaps bitterness heavy. _

"_No" I feel myself walking closer to the kitchen peering through the crack in the door. "I miss you. Both of you"_

"_There is only one of me" They were opposite each other and far apart but they seemed connected both seemingly moving around each other in perfect sync. It was like I saw Emily and Sam do. But…_

"_There seems like there's two, the old you sweet and funny, caring and free then the cold you."_

"_Sweet and free went the day I had Caleb"_

"_No it didn't, we both know that isn't true it went the same day I lost my job. The same time that we had to support eight children on one part time wage. The time I stopped caring about anything but making you happy"_

"_But I-"_

"_And I failed at that, you haven't been happy for years and it's because it got hard. We loved the children but we refused to let them grow up how they wanted to. Wanting the stereotypical family"_

"_I just wanted them to be something" Mom says gently dipping her head. Dad looks like he wants to go to her but holds himself back. _

"_And they're going to be something, you will never be like your mother"  
"But I am! I left them I walked out!" This time dad did move, He swept across the kitchen and wrapped his arms around mom as she shuddered. _

"_I'm sorry" she sobs. _

"_I am too"_

"_I love them all so much, and I love you" Mom looks up then at dad and their eyes meet. "I want to be part of their lives again, and I don't want to lose you"_

"_You can never lose me" Dad whispers "but it won't be easy, we hardly know each other anymore. And you need to patch up the relationship with the kids"_

"_I know but it's so hard it goes against everything I know" Dad dips his head and turn before I could see more. My eyes stinging. _

_End of flash back._

That night when Jared hadn't come round after patrol the time he told me I had panicked. I had needed to talk to him. I had felt so confused over what had just happened. What did this mean for my parents? Still do really, they're not living with each other but neither do they hate each other, they actually went on a date! But he wasn't there. I had gone out side searching the woods. I had heard a howl and that had been it. Something inside me just told me Jared needed me and I had started running. I don't know how I knew where to go but minutes later I arrived at a clearing. Three wolves were there, a small grey one, a huge black one and a brown wolf the colour of melted chocolate on the floor twitching and whining in pain. I remember my heart had throbbed and I had run to the wolf not thinking, knowing this was Jared. His side was stained red. Claw marks. I had dropped to my knees ignoring the growls stroking his fur. It was soft and rough at the same time. I remember Jared growling at me when he saw it was me and motioning for me to leave but I hadn't. I had just sat with him watching as the cuts in his side closed up. That night Jared had motioned for me to climb on his back and then he had run with me. It had been exhilarating.

The grey wolf that hurt Jared was Leah she had just phased and been pretty pissed off. That was another thing that had happened the pack had grown, there was now Leah and Seth but before that had been Quil. I had been so glad when Quil had phased. Seeing him everyday at school so depressed had been horrible. Worse for Embry and Jacob.

"Hey!" I snap out of my memories as Quil appears. Speak of the devil. He loved being a werewolf especially the more muscle he had gained.

"Hey" I reply before he reaches for me and give me a bear hug kissing me on the cheek.

"What's happening?" Quil motions to Jared, Embry and now Paul fighting.

"I found out about the diary thing"

"Oh" Quil looked confused but doesn't ask any more. "When is the grub coming out?"

"When the others arrive and weren't you supposed to bring your grandfather and Billy?" Sam replies.

"Damn!" Quil shouts eyes widening before sprinting back from where he came. I laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jared suddenly says his arm coming around me.

"Nothing" I say as we sit again. Embry and Paul were still fighting but it looked to be cooling down and Sam and Emily where having a moment so no one was paying attention when Jared kisses my neck just below my ear before whispering;

"I'm sorry but I just couldn't stop thinking about it"

"Hmmm" he was forgiven.

"And I promise not to think about earlier, though it will be hard" I know what he means I was finding it hard my self. "Harder still will be stopping myself not doing it again" I blush and grip Jared's knee.

"Oh" I manage my heart hammering loudly in my chest my blood fizzing and rushing. I turn my head to meet Jared's eyes. They were intense and heated. "Oh" Jared brushes my lips with his.

"Please guys! I plan on eating tonight don't ruin my appetite!" Embry shouts. Slapping Jared on the shoulder.

"What?" Jared asks falsely confused.

"Your lovey dovey thing" Embry shudders.

"It'll happen to you one day" I say smiling sweetly.

"Yeah well when it does I won't go around being all lovey dovey in public"

"Just wait" I say before leaning against Jared and watching the flames as I listen to Jared's heart and the boy's laughter.

The evening passes quickly before I knew it Billy had started to speak his voice rich and rhythmical. I had never heard the stories like this before and it gave them a completely new meaning. Now I knew the magic was real. That I was part of it. Jacob and Bella had arrived shortly after Quil had come back with Billy and Old Quil. Seth, Leah, and Sue had arrived shortly after him. I did recognise Bella when I had been at Forks though she has looked a mess, colourless and gaunt. Everyone greeted her warmly only making a few blood sucker remarks. Just looking at the way Jacob looked at her made my heart ache. It was clear by the way she looked back that she loved him but not enough. I had stopped watching them after a while it hurt to much instead concentrating on Jared. Every time he looked at me though I could feel my cheeks heat and my heart speed up. Now and then he would whisper so only I could hear him to me. Nonsense really silly little remarks about the others or how beautiful he thought I was. It was sweet and perfect and relaxing. It was probably why I felt myself falling asleep again after the story finished.

"Kim" Jared was shaking my arm gently. I open my eyes groggily. Jared was highlighted in the orange flame of the fire. I smile as I sit up looking around. Everyone had gone it was just us.

"What time is it?" I ask instantly waking up.

"Just past midnight"

"Oh"  
"Did you have a good time?" Jared looks to me hopefully.

"Yes it was amazing, the stories I never heard them like that before. It was magical" Jared smiles softly and my stomach flips as usual before he gently places a kiss on my lips pulling away so soon.

"I'm glad. I still can't believe you didn't run away from me. I can't believe your real" Jared say his voice thick with emotion. I smile at him my heart swelling with love.

"Me neither" I whisper back. The night seemed to cloak us keeping us hidden and safe from the world, the fire giving everything a warm magical glow.

"I love you" Jared whispers before his kisses me. This kiss was different from all others. It was deep, loving and a promise. A promise of forever and a promise of more. My hands slip into his hair as my stomach knots nervously. Fear briefly flits through me. Was I ready? I had asked myself this earlier. As Jared's hands pull me closer as they run over my body my hands doing the same exploring the warm silkiness of his skin, I knew my answer. Yes. Heat threatens to take over. The kiss changes from one of promise to one of passion. Our hands become greedier. The sound of our breathing the crackle of the fire and the distant lapping of the sea surround us. I feel the cold breeze touch my skin and I knew there was no going back, and I didn't want to. I let the heat, passion and love consume me.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review. It will have more action next chapter which should be up tomorrow. **


	17. Kim’s Kidnapping

**I own nothing it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. All I own is the plot and Kim's family and probably any other character that you don't know**

**A/N This chapter does have dark themes just as a warning but nothing that should have the rating altered. Its rather short but it has a lot in it. Next chapter up next weekend. **

**Kim's Kidnapping**

After the night of the bonfire things had gotten busy, that night of perfection was a distant memory. A blood sucker was in town and there had been deaths in Seattle that looked like vamps. The pack was on high alert. I was a nervous wreck not letting anyone go hiking and fussing over Jared all the time. The boy's thought it was hilarious, liking the thought of killing more suckers completely forgetting that they could get hurt! It wasn't always Jared I fussed over; I fussed over Jacob and Erin too. Jacob since he was pretty torn up over Bella, refusing to let her go. And Erin since she was transferring to La Push in September! Not only was there vamps but dad found out about Sky and Pixie, seemed he didn't know about her. There had been some heated discussions over the phone then he had left returning with Sky and Mom. Things had been said I wasn't sure what and Jared had refused to tell me no matter what I had tried saying it was private and if any one wanted me too know they would tell me. Then Grandma broke her hip. Then there was the fact that everyone was stressed with all the changes that had happened.

So here I am sitting alone at home with a headache. Everyone else was at Kellan's football game I had wanted to go but had been forced to stay behind since the head ache I had had been a migraine earlier and I had puked all over the kitchen floor. I jump a foot in the air as the phone rings sharply before groaning in pain. Ow my head throbbed.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Kim!" It was Katie. Who was much better, well not really better since she was back to her normal self, now she was with mom.

"Hey, what do you want?" I try not to snap.

"Ooo what crawled up your butt and died? No need to snap my head off! Is Jared not there with you?"

"No" I answer not in the mood to bother with her.

"Whoa really?" She actually sounded shocked. "I thought you two were joined at the hip, and you were in a mood since I had interrupted your 'special time'" I could just see her making quote marks in the air.

"I have a head ache" Could she just get to the point!

"Oh well I'm surprised he isn't giving you a head message anyway" She draws out the last word "I just wanted to ask if you have seen my black back pack I think I left it there when I stayed over it has some stuff I want to wear on Tuesday and was wondering if you would bring it round"

"You're coming round tomorrow collect it then"

"I need to wash it tonight it won't be ready if I do it tomorrow!"

"Sorry" I say sarcastically "How foolish of me" I roll my eyes.

"Stop rolling your eyes and fine I'll come and get it have it ready" With that she cuts the phone off. She was annoying. Nothing would ever change that. But I push myself off the stairs and walk up them and too her room to get the bag. It was easier this way. My head throbbing the whole time I walk back down the stairs dumping it by the door before going back into the lounge. Looking out into the drizzle watching the grey clouds move against the greyer sky. It was suppose to be summer. I don't know how long I watched the sky before the doorbell rang making my heart stop for a second. It doesn't matter that it had been months since the Tommy incident it doesn't matter that I knew it would be Katie I still felt a cold sweat break out across my skin. I walk to the window my breathing ragged the air suddenly very cold, my feet stiff. Something was wrong. Vampire? I shift the curtain and feel my world collapse spinning. They moved their head their muddy cold brown eyes meeting mine, locking. I drop to the floor curling up into a ball as I hear and feel there footsteps to the window. I see their shadow across the room as they look in. Before they leave pounding on the door now. No. No. No.

"Kim! Let me in!" No. No. No. Bang. Bang. Bang. No.

**Jared's P.O.V **

Trees whizzed by me as I sniffed the air. My whole body ready for the scent of blood suckers. I was by the beach the place that red haired one had escaped, maybe she had decided to come back. Even though the Cullen's didn't recognise the scent it could be a friend of hers. Trees, salt, Embry, Jacob, tourists, sandwiches, bitter, sour, B.O. Wait. I come to a sudden halt. Bitter, sour B.O? That was familiar why was it familiar.

_Jared man found a trail_. Seth's voice in my mind takes me away from my train of thought_. I need you to check it out._

_Coming. _I answer before running something at the back of my head pushing to get forward but not being able too. Damn leeches.

**Kim's P.O.V**

Bang. Bang. Bang. Snap. I stop breathing as I hear the snap of metal. Crunch. My heart pounds. Slam. The sound of shoulder against door. Pop. The sound of the door opening. No! I don't think only react standing on weak legs and running. I couldn't let him find me like this I couldn't do nothing this time. I don't get past the kitchen door before cold clammy hands were gripping my arms, fingers with sharp nails digging into my flesh.

"Kim" Tommy hisses into my ear his breath sour and sharp the slight hint of alcohol.

"Let me go" I mean to shout it be aggressively but it sounded like a beg.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Tommy turns me before pulling me against him. His clothes damp and smelly.

"Please" I beg tears already burning against my eyes, even as I tell myself not to cry. Not now. Fight him. But my fear was too great. I was shaking.

"No" Tommy's voice was harsh his eyes glinting. I notice now that his nose was a different shape than before with a bump in it. He must have seen my gaze. "Yeah you can thank my new look to your brothers they tried to break my jaw but luckily for me they didn't manage it. But you know what? Some chicks dig the broken nose thing. Makes you seem like a bad boy. What you think? You like the bad boy" He tilts his head. My throat was closing in restricting air.

"WELL!"

"I-I-" I stutter.

"Still not quite right am I? Well I don't care, you'll like me by the time I'm done with you and if you don't well…" He leaves it hanging and I feel my blood rush cold.

"Please let me go" I manage to whisper choking on the words.

"Yeah your right we should go? This your bag?" Tommy picks up Katie's bag then pulls me out of the door. Pulling on the arm he had hurt before. Even though it had healed I could feel the pain of before. As I stumble to his car. He pushes me inside strapping me in pulling the seat belt tight against me cutting into my throat. I wince in pain a low whimper escaping me. What was I doing letting him just take me? Jared's face appears in my head and that was it. Suddenly my arms was raised my fist clenched as I aim of Tommy. My fist connecting painfully against his arm, then his chest his chin. I hit as quickly and powerfully as I could manage as my body shook. But soon his too cold hands were gripping mine in a painful grasp. Squeezing.

"No more, save it for later if that's what you're into" Then my arms were thrown back against me. The door slammed shut. As soon as he moved away I grappled at the door pushing it open but when I tried to move I found I couldn't. My feet had been tied. When had that happened? Everything moved so quickly yet so slowly my head painful and dizzy.

"Kim stop. I didn't want to do this but" The next thing I knew pain was exploding in my head then blackness.

**Jared's P.O.V**

It was an old trail. I was relieved it meant Kim was safe. Kim. I sigh she was amazing, beautiful, smart, wonderful. That night at the bonfire the fire lighting her in an orange glow making her beauty both otherworldly and more in tune with nature then ever.

_Jared you should write poetry_ Paul mocks. I ignore him. That night we had shared everything. We had stopped being two separate people and became one. Her skin had been so soft, so warm her eyes had glowed bright amber

_Please stop! Kim is my friend and all but I don't want to know that about her!_ Paul shouts

_Yeah and I'm a innocent youth don't corrupt me! _Seth joins in. I growl at them but stop thinking of that night and of other times with her. Her expression when I arrived at Forks High. The same time…that top! That scent, first at the beach when she had thought a psycho path was after her then her top. Him! I growl. It was his scent by the beach which meant he was here. Back. Not for long.

_Let's go_. Paul says and I see him running for Kim's house. I follow close on his heels. I would never forgive myself if she was hurt. Soon I was at her back yard. I phased not bothering with changing. Something was wrong I could feel it in the coldness of the air, off the way my body stiffened. In the way my heart ached. No. I run to the back door pulling it off the hinges.

"Kim!" I shout as I do. Nothing the house was dark and empty. Cold. I run through the house and stop dead at the door. It looked normal enough but as I look closer I see the lock broken the hinges loose. No. I could smell him and Kim. Her fear. No. Paul was growling behind me. He knew I turn my eyes meeting his. I could see the wildness in mine reflected in his.

"No" I whisper. Pain, fear and fury like I have never felt hit me. I felt my world crumble with out Kim my life wasn't worth anything! With out her I was nothing.

"We'll get her back and he will pay" Paul growls. It was the only bright light small as it was in the black gloom that had fallen over me.

"He will die" I whisper swearing an oath before dressing. Knowing I couldn't run out into the street naked or as a wolf before picking up their trail. I would get her back no matter what I had to do or where I had to go.

**Kim's P.O.V**

Ow. My head throbbed more than before and my mouth was dry and tasted of sawdust. I groan as I shift slightly expecting the sofa or to hit the floor like I had many times before but encounter mattress. Bed? Did I go to bed? I open my eyes, everything blurring before coming into sharp focus. Lights were on full brightly making my eyes water.

"Ah your awake excellent" A slurred voice spoke from the corner before he came into view. My heart hammering. How had I forgotten? Where was I? What was he going to do with me? Tommy comes closer sitting on the bed his hip by my face. I try to scuttle back wards rolling but a sharp pain in my wrist stop me. I look down to see them tied together my legs the same. How had I forgotten he tied my legs?

"Yes you're tied up, but I didn't want a repeat performance of earlier" His breath stank of alcohol now. "I don't like violence doesn't do anything for me, but you on the other hand…" his hand come to stroke up my leg his touch wrong making me shiver in disgust as I try to move away. But his hand comes to grip my hip. "NO!" He bellows. "No moving" His hand continues to grip my hip as his other hand comes up to continue stroking my hip and leg. Why was he doing this?

"Why?" Had I said it allowed. I didn't know I wasn't in control of my body anymore. My body was shaking tears in my eyes. I was just so scared. "Isn't it obvious? I love you" Ha.

"Strange way of showing it" I hear myself whisper.

"No it's not you weren't seeing it by yourself so I've been forced to show you. We belong together"

"No!" I gasp as his hand moved down to my knee then to my inner thigh. I clench my legs together. His touch was like acid. Burning. His grip on my hip tightens again nails biting. "No, I belong to Jared with Jared" Why was I speaking? Why wasn't I begging for him to let me go? Because I couldn't or wouldn't not yet something in me refuses to give in and beg quite yet. Why not? It might work and wouldn't get me hurt. Or he could just hurt me anyway. I argued before I felt his hand force my knees apart his hand on my hip now keeping them open as his hand lies heavily on my lower inner thigh. I close my eyes.

"No we belong together!" He says madly "we do! I'm the one you're suppose to love but it was him that you let touch you. And you have haven't you? He's touched here" He stokes up and I fight against his hold on my knee but he was stronger and he forced it back. I whimper in pain my muscles strained. "Haven't you! Answer me!"

"Y-y-y-yes" I say as tears leak down my cheeks.

"Whore"

"No" I shake my head as his hand creeps higher.

"But I plan on making you forget him." His voice showed the madness I saw before. Then his hand stops at the top of my leg. And I relax slightly. But then a hand was around my neck. Pulling me up. I gasp as my air is cut off. Struggling my hands straining against the ropes. He was going to kill me! I struggle harder my eyes open straining watering as he holds me up his finger pressing tighter. I try to breath but can't. My vision blurs once again, black spots appearing. No! I couldn't die not with out seeing Jared again. I had to escape I had to stop him. I had to see Jared.

The fingers suddenly release. Moving to my cheeks holding them, nails cutting stinging as blood swells to the surface mixing with my tears. I suck in air my throat burning.

"You're pretty you know that? Not beautiful but there is something about you that has me captivated" My eyes widen his eyes were glinting and as I look into them my stomach clenches. His eyes weren't really focused not anymore. He had gone mad. Crazy. He would rape and kill me. "I love you I do" with that he slams his mouth over mine. It was painful his tongue forcing into my mouth. His teeth biting down hard on my lips drawing blood. And I react panic fear giving me strength. I bring up my hands and push. Slamming them into his chest. He falls away his breath leaving him in a whoosh of drunken breath. Then his hand was slapping my face. Whipping it to the side. I bite my cheek to stop me from screaming. This was it. I was not going to let myself be raped and murdered. I was getting out. I was going to Jared. I was. I didn't know what to do but I was so terrified I hardly felt it. Adrenalin warmed up my blood melting the blocks of ice that Tommy had caused.

"Bitch!" His hand cracks against my cheeks again. I taste blood in my mouth. Coppery. Warm. I spit it out. At him. Red strains his shirt.

"Don't touch me!" I hiss at him my voice shaking but not pleading. Better.

"I'll touch you as much as I want" Tommy shouts shocked at my sudden braveness.

"Touch my again and I'll hurt you" I don't know if I could but it was worth a try threatening him. Maybe his drunken state would work for me.

"I doubt you could but I won't for tonight. Anyway I'm a little tipsy and I want to be sober when I have you"

"You will never have me"

"I will"

"You will die! Jared will kill you when he finds me!" I scream at him. Tommy's eyes glint again.

"He won't find you" Tommy says cockily but something about him changes I was scaring him.

"He will" I warn "He always will find me. And he will find you if you run. And when he does he will hurt you so badly that you will plead for death!" I snarl.

"Shut the fuck up" He moves to hit me again.

"I wouldn't" I glare up at him. My voice croaky and my throat painful. Tommy drops his hand.

"I'm leaving now, I'll come back when you've calmed down some. Then we can continue" He smiles but I know I've hit a nerve. I glare as he leaves closing the door. Before bringing my legs up. My heart hammering and my breathing ragged. What had I done? What was I going to do? Untie myself. Mom had forced me to attend scouts and I had learnt knots during the three weeks period I was there. It seemed Tommy was never a scout and I was thankful for the first time that mom had made me go. I make quick work of my legs but my hands were different. The skin of my wrists become slick with sweat and blood as I continue to try. A loud bang from the other room has me stopping. Stiffening. I look at the door as I wait for Tommy to enter he doesn't. I look around the room taking the time to look for escape routes. The walls were blank and crumbling the floor wooden. The sheet rough and old. Only two windows and the one I could use for escape had wooden planks hammered across it. The other was too high up and small. But my best chance it was open a slight bit. Probably as an attempt to air the room of the smell of urine. Tommy obviously didn't think it was an escape option.

After five minutes of silence I start back at my hands. Working on a plan to escape. Picturing Jared. He would come for me. I knew he would. I just had to keep myself safe from Tommy till then. That I could do. I wouldn't let him touch me again. Ever.

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review**


	18. Kim is saved

**I own nothing it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. All I own is the plot and Kim's family and probably any other character that you don't know**

**A/N This chapter does have dark themes that will make you hate Tommy even more and love Jared even more. Just as a warning but nothing that should have the rating altered. **

**Next chapter is the last one. But any Kim and Jared fans my next story **_**The Tree Climber**_** will feature them. Which if I haven't fallen asleep will be updated tonight. Also it was suggested I write a sequel. I have nothing planned yet but you never know. Enjoy. **

**Jared's P.O.V**

He put her in a car and drove away. I managed to keep the scent till just west outside of town. I don't know where she is she could be at the end of the world and I wouldn't know. All I could do now was think. And panic. And freak out. My whole body was shaking as I ran down the street over to Kim's-god it hurt to think her name- house to find her brother, Kellan. Question him on what Tommy might be thinking or where he could be. They had to be back.

"Jared!" I don't stop at my name it wasn't Paul or Seth who ran by my side. It wasn't Kim. "JARED!" This time it was louder. "Jared!" Then right in front of me. I come to a stop completely nearly slamming into Erin. She stops her hair damp and a mess her eyes knowing and concerned. I growl I hadn't time.

"Jared what's happened?"

"K-K-K-" I stutter unable to say it aloud.

"She's been kidnapped. Taken by Tommy" Paul says the words ripping from his chest. I was surprised and comforted by his reaction. I knew that Paul liked Kim and that he could feel my despair but he had his own as well. So did the rest of the pack who were following the trail seeing if they could do more. I was meeting them at her house now.

"No" Erin gasps taking a step back then she looked up anger and hatred in her eyes. The strength shocked me.  
"I'm coming with you"

"What?" I manage though I knew I didn't have time for this. I needed to get Kim back. I needed to kill that monster.

"I'm going to help you get her back. No matter what you say she is my friend, my only friend"

"Fine" Seth says before Paul pushes me to start running. I shake my head not thinking of the danger Erin was being put in. We were nearly at Kim's when I realised I couldn't hear Erin anymore but I could hear the very light tap no human could hear of Embry running next to me. I turn my head Erin was far behind. And I had been holding myself back for her to keep up.

"Embry make sure Erin keeps up" I snap. I don't wait for him to reply before putting on a burst of speed. The grey world of La Push blurred by me. I run straight up to the house and through the door. Ripping it the rest of the way off the hinges. I could still smell him in the hallway his scent burning more than leeches.

"Jared!" Kellan holding Josh and with wet hair, Caleb and David came running from the kitchen.

"He has her" I manage more of a growl my whole body was shaking. I hardly hear the squeal from behind as I focus in on Kellan.

"Where would he take her?" Kellan takes a step back from my glare. He swallows as anger fills his eyes.

"I thought you were with her? She said you were"

"Working and where!" I roar. Close to exploding. I didn't need to be guilt tripped.

"I don't know you said he wasn't here anymore his parents have gone away again is he not in his house"

"That would be a stupid move" Seth says.

"Exactly he might think we wouldn't check there"

"He's not there. Definitely out of town" Sam growls. I turn to look as the whole pack minus Jacob enter all grim faced. "West" Sam understood the best. He gives me a look conveying his understanding and for me to keep calm.

"How do you know west?" David asks pale. His face slack in shock. I could see the pain in his eyes.

"West?" Kellan suddenly jumps in. I switch my attention to him. "They had a house out there years ago and I mean years it would be derelict now" Yes! Something inside me lightens. Just knowing one place he could have taken Kim gave me hope. Calmed me. Stopped it hurting so much. Since I knew she was gone my heart felt as if it was being slowly pulled apart those parts then burned.

"We should split up" Sam commands just as Jacob arrives. Breathless.

"I thought so"

**David's P.O.V**

My daughter was gone. Kidnapped. Unthinkable things could be happening to her. I should have done something about that boy ages ago. Especially after the last time. But I didn't instead I pushed it to the back of my mind thought things would be better now. And now she's gone! We had come back from Kellan's football game to find the door broken Kim gone. Katie had arrived then looking for her bag. We knew Kim was gone just not exactly how or why. Katie and Mary had taken the others to Aunt Laurens. Except Josh who refused to leave stating he was waiting for Jared to turn up. Though he had called him the good guy at first. When Jared came round we knew exactly what had happened. Jared looked wild. His eyes were dark his body shaking. All his friends looked like that; huge boys that were more men. One was. One was Sam Uley and he gave Jared a look I couldn't understand.

"We should split up" Sam commands. What did he mean? I was going to call the police. Let them handle this. However much I'd rather kill him myself I knew better.

"I thought so" I look in shock as yet another giant boy filled our already full hallway.

"Thought what?" Jared asks. His voice was rough more like a growl. He really loved my daughter. It looked like he was in actual pain.

"I just followed the trail as far as I could it's definitely west, but I noticed something the smell of chlorine and urine it's here too. Faint but here" Jared sniffs at the air. His eyes widening then a real growl explodes from his chest. He shook violently seeming to blur at the edges. An angry giant had a hand on his shoulder and he whispered in his ear in an instant.

"I should have noticed!" Jared shouts.

"It's not your fault. You're in pain, distracted its why were work as a team" Sam says but seems to hesitate on the word team. What the hell was with these guys? Jared seems to breathe in and focus himself the shaking subsiding. I notice then Josh on the ground walking up to Jared. His hand outstretched.

"When you find her give her this, it will give her hope, it will help calm her down" Jared looks down to my son and I make to move forward, Jared didn't look in control or human at this moment but more animal. More like a wolf, who lost his mate.

"Kay" Jared say's taking the object. What was it? I don't get to see before Sam is speaking again.

"Jacob you seem to know something" Jacob? Jacob Black? Whoa that boy had grown. I listen though as he steps forward.

"Yeah west from here are some old derelict holiday homes. The whole thing failed since they thought they were houses in Florida. All the houses had out door pools."

"Lets go!" Jared shouts moving forward. Once again he was stopped by the angry looking giant.

"We need to plan. I know you want to go Jared but we need to plan. We need to call the police tell them what's happened"

"No I'm going now I won't wait for them!"

"Neither will I" Sam stops him his voice lower more powerful "we need to tell them, so when we leave him there tied up they can find him and arrest him"

"Leave him dead don't you mean" Jared says lowly.

"No I mean tied up. You are not killing him" Jared wasn't serious was he? Just then I catch the look in his eyes. Oh yes he was. My heart hammers in my chest.

"I won't allow it. To kill him would be to go against our whole point. To protect humans" Humans?

"He's not human he worse then them!"

Them?

"No" There was a silent command. Jared roars.

"He could be doing anything to her right this moment! He could k-k-kill her" Jared's voice broke.

"No"

"Fine!" The word rips from his throat.

"We leave now. But only Jared, Jacob, Embry, Paul and I will go I want the rest of you patrolling as normal but be prepared to come in called. Now Mr. Bell call the police but don't tell them anything that has been discussed here"

"But-" I start utterly confused.

"I'll do it. Bring back our sister" Caleb says darkly before running to the phone.

"I will" Jared promises.

"Hey I want to-" Erin suddenly speaks up. She was standing next a giant who was looking at her like she was the moon and stars.

"No!" He booms. Erin looks up to him "No its' too dangerous"

"And you'll only get in the way" the angry one snaps.

"Stay here make sure the police have the information they need to know. We will call when it's time to call them to tell them to pick him up" Erin nods. Now feeling like she was useful.

"Lets go" Jared grumbles impatiently. Sam nods that's all Jared needs before he's running through to the kitchen. I hear the crash of the door as the rest of them run out past me. I blink dazed and confused. I didn't know what the hell had just happened I just knew I would get my daughter back.

**Kim's P.O.V**

I had just gotten the ropes off my wrists and was looking at the damage when Tommy stubbles into the room. I stiffen my heart racing. He threw something black into the corner. I look as clothes spill out of it and realise it's Katie's bag.

"What. Are. They?" Tommy grits looking at me with cold eyes.

"Clothes?" I question my voice not as confident as before but not a whisper either. My throat protesting painfully.

"Not really!" Tommy holds up his hand which was fisted around some red and black silk. I feel my cheeks drain of colour. "These would hardly cover your fingers never mind your body!"

"They're not mine!" I protest. Seeing the craziness once again glowing in his eyes. He throws the clothes at me. They fall to my crossed legs and I notice that Tommy didn't care of hadn't noticed that I wasn't tied up.

"Don't lie to me! They're your size!"

"They're Katie's" What was he going to do?

"Yeah?"

"Yes! You love me" I say thinking of the way people on TV coped with psychos. Maybe if I went along with his idea he would calm down and wouldn't hit me. He was turning bright red a muscle under his eye twitching. "So don't you know that's not my style?"

"It's not suppose to be but then your were suppose to be only mine but you gave your self cheaply" I gave myself for love "and these clothes suit that"

"They're not mine look at me" I pluck my shirt away from me. It was the same one that I had worn when Jared imprinted on me. Just think of Jared. I breathe in deeply gagging on the smell.

"Fake" I blink. Then he was there pulling on my hair, yanking me up and throwing me. Across the room. Splinters dug into my legs and hands as I skidded coming to a painful stop in the corner. My head cracking against the wall. I whimper.

"LOOK!" Tommy was in front of me again some of my hair hanging from his hand. I put a hand on my head. My fingers come back red.

"Tommy please" I try to plead. But he was to far gone.

"I said look" I turn my head to the clothes on the floor. There was a mix of tight tops and mini skirts. Plus a range of lacy underwear. And a nail kit.

"Closer" I do dipping my head but obviously not enough since the next thing I know my head was pushed to the ground. Clothes mashing against my face. Pain exploding from my fore head and nose. Blood instantly pouring from me. I hold back a scream but a moan escapes me. Then a sob. Why was he doing this?

"See these clothes? Never wear them again! Do you understand?"

"Yes" I whimper. I had sworn he would never touch my yet here I was bleeding and bruised. At least he hadn't _touched _me.

"And never lie to me again as look at you" He pulls me up. His eyes staring at my chest. "You're covered in blood" He tuts like it was my fault "change" He commands. Picking up a t-shirt. He hands it to me I take it with limp shaking hands. I drop it. "Change quicker" I shake my head. He wasn't moving. And I couldn't let him see me like that again. "Why don't you like this slut shirt?" I shake my head a plan forming I just needed time. "Well pick another then" Tommy motions to the pile and I look turn my whole body. Which ached and stung as I look for a t-shirt. My fingers shaking as I took out the nails scissors.

"Come on!" Tommy urges me spinning me around as he does I bring my hand up. It was now or never. My hand swings the scissor blades scratching his skin. Blood swells to the surface.

"Bitch!" He catches my wrist shoving me back. I refuse to give up my grip instead trying to scratch again. Aiming for his eyes. I had never been so scared in my life. I saw all the times I had ever been scared, first day of school, the time I tried cliff diving the last time Tommy was with me. And realised that was nothing to what I felt now. He slaps my face but I just let it whip to the side but don't let go of the scissors. Jabbing again. I hit just where the muscle had twitched. I hear him grunt. He tries to slap my again but I move out of the way. The move making me dizzy. He takes that moment to close a hand round my breast. Squeezing cruelly. I scream then drop the scissors. Tommy laughs and pulls me to him. I feel my stomach roll nauseously.

"Tommy let me go please"

"Are you going to beg?"

"Yes" I plead tears rolling down my cheeks. I thought I could be strong but I was wrong. Where was Jared?

"For me to let you go?"

"Yes" Why wouldn't he let go?

"Just for you to run back to him?"

"N-n-no" I try to pacify him again. Hoping it would work.

"Really?" He seemed as shocked as me. His hand actually loosens. Now not clawing.

"Y-y-yes"

"You want to stay with me?"

"Y-yessssss" Please just let him let go to let me have some more time.

"Kim" Tommy leans back his eyes calmer. The madness only a back light. "I knew you would see" Then he leans towards me. His fleshy lips on mine. I resist the urge to push him away and swallow the bile that rose in my throat. He wasn't biting. It last only a second but I could taste the alcohol on my lips.

"I'll let you sleep" With that he stands and walks out of the room. I collapse the second he closes the door. Curling in on myself. That was strong? At least he hadn't raped me yet. Look on the bright side. I think darkly. As I sob.

"Kim could you keep it down in there!" Tommy shouts. I bite my tongue. Shaking. Jared please come soon. I'm not sure I could last any longer.

**Jared's P.O.V**

"Tommy let me go please" Kim's voice was thick with tears. My anger and the pain in my chest increases.

"Are you going to beg?" I growl.

"Yes" Why wasn't I there ripping his throat out? Oh yeah cause Sam had ordered me to stay here and not kill him. He thought once my murderous rage was over with and I had Kim in my arms-what a wonderful thought- I would regret it. Well he was wrong.

"For me to let you go?"

"Yes" It hurt so bad to hear her and not go to her.

"Just for you to run back to him?"

"N-n-no"

"Really?" Even though I knew she was lying it still burned to hear her say it.

"Y-y-yes"

"You want to stay with me?"

"Y-yessssss"

"Kim" Tommy's voice was softer and I listen in horror only able to imagine what he was doing "I knew you would see" No. I was listening so hard I could hear their clash of lips. I resist howling we needed to be silent.

_I have to go in she needs me._

_Not yet get him out of the room first. Remember the plan_ Sam orders

_Plus she handled herself well then. Slashing at him with something_. Paul adds

We knew that as we heard his howls of pain and smelt his blood. I need to smell more of that as it bled the life out of him.

_She shouldn't have to handle herself. _I argue back.

_He left the room_ Sam says. I focus back on the room. She was sobbing.

"Kim could you keep it down in there!"

That was is.

_I'm going in._

_NO! _Sam roars. I pace. We were outside the house. We planned to wait till Tommy was away from Kim preferably asleep or unconscious so we could break in and get her out. Tommy seemed to be too awake for my liking. Seemed to be breathing to much as well.

_Jared I know it's hard on you_ Embry starts. He had recently imprinted today only minutes ago in fact. _But this is better for Kim_. I growl in response. I knew it was. If we went in when he wasn't there, it meant less of a chance of him doing something rash and hurting her. More than he already had. I could smell Kim's blood.

"Kim" He was in the room with her.

"I said stop making so much noise" I growl.

**Kim's P.O.V**

He was back. I lost the little faith I had then and there as he stands over me. Glaring.

"I want to watch TV"

"Sssssssorrry" I hiss. Though my sobs. My heart was racing my breathing ragged and my skin cold. Sweat and blood making it slick and sticky.

"Get on the bed" NO not now. I can't move. I couldn't even if I wanted to. My body had frozen. The whole of it shutting down preparing for what was to come. Except my head. Which was whirling remember every moment with Jared, every moment with my family. Every moment that was happening now and what was to happen. A foot connects with my stomach and I grunt. Then again and I groan. Again. A whimper. Again. A scream. Each kick caused red hot pain to run through me. My ribs cracking and burning. My heart already burned enough breaking every second I was away from Jared. I feel my body move across the floor. My vision blurs and my head spins. Knocking against the floor. I will to pass out to not know what was coming but I hung on? Why?

"MO-" Tommy is cut off as the window breaks wood and glass shattering inwards. And a howl so pain filled my heart broke pierced the night. The most beautiful sound I have ever heard. I see Tommy knocked across the floor. My heart raced. My eyes flutter close but I fight to keep them open I had to see for myself. Brown eyes fought against the black patches. Soft warm terrified, furious, loving eyes.

"Ja-Jared" My voice breaks. Something cold brushes my hand the eyes gone all of a sudden. Something warm, small and sharp is places in my hand. Then Jared was looking at me again. I fight with the strong urge to close my eyes. Now I was safe. He came for me. Jared brushes his soft head against my cheek liking my neck before running towards Tommy. I could distantly hear his cries. No Jared! But the urge was stronger now. More demanding. I roll my head to the side my neck shooting pain. My whole body hurt but as I see what's in my hand I curl my fingers around it. Smiling slightly. I was safe.

**Jared's P.O.V**

Nothing could have stopped be from getting to Kim when I heard her scream. I ran for the window and burst through. Howling. The closer I got the less my chest hurt. Then I saw her. I hardly saw him running away from me. She was covered in blood her beautiful russet skin now blue and black. I go to her, meeting her breath taking eyes surrounded by black leaving after dropping Josh's gift in her hand. I turn growling. The others had him cornered. He was on the floor knees up to his chest. Crying. Good. His face was scratched. I bear my teeth in a smile as I step through the other looking down on him. His eyes widen and I look into his. Then with out breaking contact bring a paw up and knock it against his face. His head cracks against the walls cracking the plaster as he slumps. Unconscious.

_You weren't supposed to kill him_. Jacob says

_I didn't_ I argue back feeling lighter than ever. Kim was safe and alive. Just how in one piece?

_You cracked the plaster_. Embry argues, everyone was feeling lighter. Better.

_It's old_. I say before phasing back. Quickly putting my pants on. Then hurrying over to Kim. She was unconscious and cold. But breathing steadily. I gently check her over before moving her to the bed. I couldn't believe I had let this happen. I watch Kim thanking that she was with me feeling my heart mend itself. As I plan what to do with Tommy.

"Jared he awake" Paul tells me. I look up smiling. I don't know how long he had been out but it had been about the same time Kim had been. It couldn't have been long though. As I walk into the front room where he sat I noticed his hair wet. Seems he had been woken. Sam, Embry and Jacob stood around him. Arms crossed. Paul takes up his post again as I step forward. Tommy was spluttering. His eyes wide.

"Let me go!" He shouts.

"No" I answer. His eyes meet mine. And I see the depth of his madness but he wasn't over the edge yet.

"Please"

"You going to beg?" I repeat his words from earlier he gasps.

"Who are you?" I could see him making the connections and not believing it.

"I'm Jared" I answer crossing my own arms and boring my eyes into his.

"No you can't be-" He blinks. I smile slowly making sure every ounce of my hatred and anger shown through. It was not a pleasant smile. But his reaction warmed my blood. He hurt Kim. I would hurt him. Simple. He would never hurt Kim. I had made that promise before and hadn't been able to keep it but now. Now I would make sure to make up for that little slip up.

"Oh yeah I can"

"But it can't be! Things like that aren't real" He stammers. I could smell his fear.

"Doesn't matter. Cause _this_ _is_ real" With that I bring back my fist smashing it into his nose. Then again into his mouth. Lips that had touched Kim's. Both erupted with blood. Tommy screams high and long. After he had calmed down I looked into his eyes. They were gone completely, he wasn't sane anymore, completely a monster. Into the silence Sam spoke.

"I told you not to kill him" Tommy whimpers.

"Don't worry he'll survive" I say pausing "just"

**Kim's P.O.V**

I woke up warm on a stiff mattress. With too bright white lights. Something very warm and large gripped my hand which still held on to the figurine. I blink the world into focus.

"Jared?" My throat hurt and my voice was scratched.

"Shhhh" Jared says softly.

"You came" I say ignoring him.

"I will always come" Jared leans down to brush a kiss to my forehead. I remembered everything. It flashes through my head. My body reacting, reliving every memory. Jared squeezes my hand. Knowing what I was thinking. I knew there was a lot to be explained to me and from me. But in that moment holding a wolverine toy in my hand with my own personal wolverine, super hero, holding my hand I felt safe. I felt loved.

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**


	19. Kim The Tea Expert

**I own nothing it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. All I own is the plot and Kim's family and probably any other character that you don't know**

**A/N Last chapter it's short but sweet.**

**Kim The Tea Expert**

Finally I'm home. I had been at hospital for a week. For three of those days I had been either asleep of drugged out of my head. But finally I could sit on my own sofa and relax. I knew what had happened to Tommy. Jared told me. He wouldn't be seeing day light for a while I'd spoken to the police and somehow Jared hadn't been arrested but given a pat on the shoulder for rescuing me and beating Tommy nearly to death.

"Jared you can put me down now" My voice was finally back to normal but still slightly tender not as bad as my ribs though. Jared doesn't say anything but lays me down carefully on the sofa. I hide my wince at the slight twinge of pain.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes" I sigh Jared had been asking me all the time. He sits down next to me. Well not really since he was on the other side of the sofa.

"Jared you can come near me" I grumble.

"I don't want to hurt you" Jared turns to me but doesn't move. He does grip my hand though. I smile at the warmth. I would never ever take Jared's warmth for granted again. Not after the cold of Tommy. I shudder as I remember. I must have tightened my grip on Jared's hand since his other hand was suddenly stroking my cheek lightly.

"Kim its ok" he whispers.

"I know"  
"He won't ever touch you again"

"I doubt he could" I joke thinking of how Jared told me he broke everyone of Tommy's fingers. Jared chuckles lightly but it drifts off. "I just want to forget him"

"I don't" Jared says darkly. I gasp looking straight into Jared's eyes. They were dark with emotion.

"What-" I start but then the door opens to the lounge.

"Kim" My mother was at the door way. Her hair down, bags under her eyes. She had looked like this the whole time I was in hospital. But now at least the worry had left her.

"Mother" I greet my voice not cold not after how she was at the hospital. She held my hand spoke to me. Told me she loved me. But it didn't seem enough. She was my mother and she would have done that to any of us.

"Can I speak to you" I nod. Jared raises and eyebrow and I nod slightly. Answering the silent question. He smiles quickly before the frown that always took over his face when he had to leave me appeared. Jared stands then leans down and lightly kisses me; it lasted a second too long for it to be a respectful good bye one in the presence of a parent. He was telling my mother there was nothing she could do to stop us from being together.

"I won't be far" He whispers to me before walking from the room. I smile and lean back as my mother comes closer. Sitting where Jared had sat. She had brilliant timing.

"You two look happy" She starts her eyes wistful.

"We are" I answer.

"I'm glad, I hate to think that I could have ruined your relationship" She clasps her hands together. Her eyes meeting mine.

"You made it stronger" I keep the emotion out of my voice not sure where she was going. Even as I stamp down the hope that was rising in my chest. She smiles half heatedly.

"Well I'm glad." She takes a deep breath "Kim, what I'm about to say, I don't expect it to mend things between us but I hope it will be a start" My hearts starts to hum in my chest the hope building. After all she did, put me through I still wanted a relationship with her. Maybe it was what I learnt since she left. Maybe it was just I wanted a mom.

"I want to apologise for everything I did, ignoring you but I want you to know I never meant to, I watched you more than you thought. I'm so proud of you, you're more grown up and smarter than Katie, more independent I didn't think you needed me but at the same time I worried you were to independent that you needed more friends. You reminded me too much of me at your age so pushed you-"

"But you where my age when you met dad, he said you were the heart of the party" I interrupt confused at her words. Still trying to remain calm the hope getting out of control. This was too good to be true.

"I was, your grandmother had just come back after walking out on us five years before. My father excepted her back, we all did she is a woman you wanted to love you even if you hated her" Mom's voice turned bitter her eyes glowing in memory "so I decided to be more like her, opened up went to parties. I had fun but it wasn't really me but it was, do you understand?" Mom looks to me and I nod. I did. She was both independent (very in fact) and quiet yet she could be the opposite. "Good, I was having problems knowing who I was I felt I had to be one or the other, then when I met your dad I was able to be both. We wanted a big family. Your dad because he loved children, me because I wanted to be the mother that I wanted. One that made sure her kids would be something, one that didn't leave. Now look. I pushed every one of you into doing something you hated and then I left" Mom laughs humourlessly. "And you I hurt more than any, I believed h-him over you and now look at you" Her hands unclasp and she motions to me. Waving her hands over my now faded bruised body and still healing broken ribs. "My baby hurt. I will never forgive myself for this and I don't want you to forgive me. I split you and Jared up, because of my stupid fight with my mother. When I could so clearly see you two were in love. I'm sorry" Her words were heartfelt and I saw tears swell in her eyes. "I want to know if you will talk to me again, get to know each other again, well for the first time really" Again another bitter laugh "I want to be invited to your wedding, just not too soon" Mom looks to me her eyes uncertain. I look back in shock. I try to think of what to say. _Yes of course I want to know you, I couldn't think of anything better, don't worry I won't ever forgive you, mommy!_ then cry.

"Can you stay for dinner?" I say instead.

"I think so" Mom blinks a tear escaping. She wipes it away then grasp's my hand. "Thank you" I grip her hand back. We hold it for a second looking into each other's eyes. Eyes that are so similar.

"MOM!" I hear Katie shout.

"You better go" I say reluctantly.

"See you at dinner" We let go of each other's hand and then she leaves her rose scent lingering slightly. More tears rolling down her cheeks. I feel my own tears stinging my eyes. I look to the wall not really seeing it. Hearing her words over in my head. Whoa. Months ago I would have thought it impossible. Months ago I would have said I didn't want to know her. Now though. Now I nearly exploded in happiness or at least jump up and down but since my ribs were still sore I could only sit.

"Don't cry" Jared whispers in my ear brushing my tears away. I just smile. I hadn't heard him enter but I had felt the air change the way only Jared made it.

"She's staying for dinner" I say

"I know I heard it all" Jared moves to sit away from me again. I keep smiling then Jared's words from earlier return and I look to him.

"I'm not that breakable" I say patting then spot next to me.

"Kim you have broken ribs"

"They're healing and I want to feel your warmth" I whisper then last part. Jared looks torn but suddenly was lifting me gently. Then sitting down placing me on his lap. I lean against his wide chest inhaling deeply. The hint of hospital still lingered on him but nothing could over power the best scent in the world, forest, ocean and pure Jared.

"Don't think you'll get your way so easily all the time" Jared mutters gruffly.

"Yeah right" I tease.

"Full of it" Jared teases back.

"It's not like it's not the same for you" I retort. We sit there for a while, I wait for Jared to continue from before but he doesn't. "What did you mean from before" I finally ask.

"What?" Jared seems startled.

"About not wanting to forget"

"Oh" Jared exhales deeply "I don't want to forget and can't forget. I want to remember because I never want it to happen again. And I can't forget because the pain that I felt with you gone, the fear, it was like nothing I ever felt before. It felt as if my heart was being torn apart and burnt. Worse than leech venom. I couldn't breathe I couldn't think of anything but you. I don't want to forget because then I will never fail you again" His eyes were coal black. The chocolate I loved gone, swallowed by self hatred.

"You didn't fail me!" I say twisting ignoring my ribs to grasp Jared's face in my hands making him look at me. "You saved me! Right from the beginning you have saved me. From loneliest you showed me how to live, feel, love. You came for me when I needed you most!" I make my every word carry my feelings. I wish I could show him how I felt I wish he could feel what I was feeling. "You can only fail me if you leave me or if you blame yourself"

"I won't ever leave you ever!" Jared protests "I can't" I smile his eyes slowly lighten.

"I love you" I whisper kissing him lightly.

"I can't live without you" Jared whispers back against my lips before kissing me again. His love and relief pouring into me promising never to leave me, I kiss him back pouring my love into him, my own promise to never leave him. Jared was my life, he gave me everything I craved, love, attention, my family. Him.

"So Embry and Erin" I say breaking the silence that we had fallen into after breaking our kiss a while ago when Josh walked in wanting to watch x-men. We had watched the film, well I had tried to but Jared had been stroking my arm, my hair, my cheek, and my lips. He still was and it was distracting. I had been doing the same. Absorbing the loved heat, reminding myself he was here.

"Yeah" Jared mumbles. I think he was close to sleep I know I was. But I refused to sleep now, dinner would be ready soon and I had slept for nearly the whole week.

"How's it going" We hadn't been able to talk about it much.

"Well he's turned into a stalker and she hasn't a clue he exists"

"Maybe we should give them some help" I think, an idea popping into my head.

"No I've tried to offer help but he thinks she's some angel and that's he's not good enough for her yet"

"What!" I say lifting my head. Jared meets my eyes and we smile before bursting into laughter. It hurt but I couldn't stop and it felt so good to laugh.

"Yeah I know" Jared says once calmed down. I snuggle back into his chest.

"Erin's no angel and he imprinted on her course he's good enough for her. Perfect in fact" I roll my eyes. Stupid Embry, I'll help him whether he wanted it or not. He needed it.

"Perfect huh?" Jared smile audible in his voice. "So does that mean I'm perfect?"

"Well sometimes" I joke.

"Only sometimes?" Jared says in mock offence. "Pray tell what about me is not perfect?"

"Well apart from your ego, your tea making skills could be improved"

"There is nothing wrong with my tea making ability!" Jared growls. Sulking.

"I'm a tea expert trust me you have some areas to improve in but we have the rest of our lives together"

"That sounds like a proposal" Jared teases.

"You already asked me to marry you remember?"

"Yeah but it wasn't the best proposal, I said we should get married in Vegas. I'll have to ask you later more romantically" Jared says more to himself than me I think. I laugh though at the absurdness of the situation. "Yeah candles and a dinner"

"I think it was pretty romantic how you asked me earlier" I say. I didn't really consider us engaged but then I was his imprint a marriage was just a piece of paper. We were made for each other. Soul mates. I didn't need a party to seal the deal.

"Really? Don't you want the candle and rose's thing then you can spend months getting the big white dress"

"Nope" I pop the p. "I don't want a big do. I want Vegas" Jared chuckles then kisses my head.

"What ever you want I don't care. As long as I have you" Jared pauses to turn my head "Forever"

"Forever" I vow smiling. Before Jared kisses me deeply. Sealing the promise, the future.

_**The end**_

**A/N My first completed story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed reading it. And check out my Embry imprint story. The tree climber third chapter up soon!**

**Please review. **


	20. Epilogue

**I own nothing only the plot and Kim's family and Erin.**

**A/N so it's finally the end. I'm sorry about the authors note but I hadn't written this but when I finished I realise this was where I wanted to end this. Hope this is ok.**

**Epilogue **

**Six years time**

"Jared!" I call out of the kitchen window.

"Yeah?"

"Guest will be arriving soon" I shout back as I admired the view of Jared walking towards me wearing nothing but old jeans. But this wasn't because he had just come back from patrol; no this was because he had just finished working in our little garden. We had just moved into our new house. It was our first real house together we had briefly lived with Quil in his granddad's house after he died but soon decided we wanted a place of our own plus there was the fact that we would need more room soon. I smile. We were telling everyone tonight. My parents already knew. They were happily remarried they had decided to get divorced only to remarry three months later and were still acting like love sick puppies six years later. But tonight Caleb, Skye and Pixie, Kellan, Hannah and Josh were coming around the twins were in California with Katie at some Karate championship. Things had started to slow down in the pack, there was a new generation after all the Cullen and Jacob business but Nessie was lovely. She was nearly mature now so it made it easier for Jared to stop phasing. It was hard for him, but knowing in just six months he would be a father had helped a lot. Looking back at that time when the pack was split still amazed me. So many things had happened, first Kellan had phased which had shocked us all but apparently Kellan had been un-phased, and only asked when he could back to two legs as he had Chemistry in an hour and when he heard Jared asked if I knew he was a giant dog. We had wondered about Caleb but he hadn't maybe because he hadn't been under the stress Caleb had been. He hadn't imprinted and instead was going steady with a girl named Kat. Then I had the most stressful day of my life as not only had my soul mate been at risk but my brother as well. I had spent the time with Josh on the couch watching films and reading comic books which Josh had to hold as I crinkled the pages. I had never been as relieved to see anyone as those two when they returned. After that though things had started to calm down

"Hey" Two strong warm arms. Wrap around my waist his hands resting over the slight bump of our baby.

"Hey" I whisper back enjoying the moment before they all arrived. I loved my family I did but I loved the two of us. I especially loved it when it was just us two after they left I had a new respect for silence. Pixie was eight now and had started to follow around Josh who was now twelve it was cute and Josh handled it well but he was an old soul and Pixie was well like her name a little pixie and he grew tiered.

Jared kisses my cheek and I smile and cup his face. Life was good. I turn in his arms leaning up as he leans down but the phone rings before we could kiss and Jared groans as he marches off to snatch the phone from its cradle.

"Yeah" He snaps down the phone I smile and raise and I eyebrow. "What? Really?" There was a pause "What? Yeah sure I'll tell her" Jared starts to laugh "yeah why don't you and Erin come around there will be plenty of food" Then he puts the phone down and wraps his arms around me leaning down to kiss me. I let him as I knew I would find out what Embry wanted later. Even after all these years his kiss still made me weak kneed. He pulls away too quickly but doesn't let me go.

"You won't believe whose back in town"

"Erm probably not" I say still a little dazed. Jared chuckles and kisses me lightly again like he couldn't help it. I knew it wasn't anyone bad and I knew for sure it wasn't Tommy who had ended up declared insane as was never to see sunlight again.

"Leah" Oh she had left after the battle and last I heard she wasn't phasing "Yeah come back to visit apparently but I don't think she was planning on what happened"

"And what was that?"

"She's imprinted" I feel my eyes widen.

"Who?" I think of who had moved to La Push in the last six years but come up a blank. Jared only chuckles and kisses me again.

"Caleb"

"Caleb!" I gasp. My brother! "Really?"  
"Apparently we'll have to see what's happening when he arrives" I smile at the thought. Now that was weird. Caleb had moved back before she left how had she not seen him?

"Embry and Erin are coming" Jared tells me pulling me out of my thoughts. I nod. "Don't go trying to match make them like you did with Erin and Embry" Jared warns me gently. I pout.

"They're together aren't they?"

"Not because of you" Jared answers and I pout harder only to have him kiss me again. We were so distracted that Kellan and Josh had to let themselves in.

"Eww!" Josh says loudly as Kellan clears his throat. "Please that is just plain gross"

"Wait till you discover girls" Jared says smiling at him letting me go only to sling his arm around my waist.

"I know dinner is informal but is it that informal?" Kellan ask pointing to Jared's lack of a shirt. Jared moved away pecking me on the cheek before heading to the shower. When he came down everyone had arrived and I had finished piling the food on the small coffee table as we had yet to get a dining room table and chairs so we were eating in the lounge as we did have a sofa.

"Need help?" Jared rests his hands on my hips.  
"No" I smile at him.

"Good I'm starving" Sitting down to eat the conversation flows around but Caleb and I weren't really listening too much of it. Caleb looked to be in his own world and I was listening to Jared's heart and thinking of the future. I knew we should mention the baby. I look up to meet Jared's eyes and he nods not needing to ask me what I meant.

"Guy's" He spoke up they all look to him Pixie even stops poking Josh. "We have some news to tell you all" He pauses dramatically "Kim and I are having a baby" It was silent for a second as I watch their faces all change absorbing the news then they all spoke up at once.

"And you weren't going to invite us tonight I thought we were best friends Kim" Erin jokes smiling broadly.

"Whoa no wonder you bought this house"

"I'm going to be an uncle at 12"

"Congratulations"

"How far along" I answer questions and smile I was filled so much happiness I felt I could burst.

"So you getting married?" Caleb asks. I look to Jared we had technically been engaged for six years. He raises and eyebrow strokes my hand. I twine my fingers with his.

"Yes" We answer at the same time. "Before the baby is born" I add. Jared leans down to kiss me. The conversation once again flows and I once again return to thinking of the future and now. Life was better than good it was great. I was surrounded by friends and family and a love so strong it was Unignorable.

**Thanks for reading and all the reviews. I'm sad it's finished but I have other stories to write and I hope some of you continue to read them. Next is a Leah and Caleb story. More notice of that will be on my profile if anyone is interested.**

**Thanks again. **


End file.
